Kai's Family
by Bayleef
Summary: Kai abandons the Hiwatari family when he discovers he was adopted. But when Voltaire captures Tyson as bait, The BladeBreakers find themselves part of a dangerous rescue mission, with pain, betrayal and bloodshed at every turn..Rated for violence(Complete
1. Kai's Suffering

Ok, new idea, new story. Lots of suffering, pain and stuff from this. Hope yaz'll like! The Title? Welp, twas simple, and told yaz the story! got your attention didn't it? heehee, read on peeps!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter One - Kai's Suffering **

Eighteen years old... and still I don't have a life of my own...

My grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari, was released from jail just weeks ago. It didn't make much of a difference to many, but under painful persuasion, I'm bound to secrecy once again. Biovolt is once again up and running, but not to the knowledge of the BBA, the police, no one. No one but me that is...

I just wish I could tell my friends; they'd help me figure something out. Unfortunately, the whip marks on my back where one of the many remaining warnings to keep this to myself, not to mention I'd be putting my only friends in danger.

I just wish I could talk to someone... tell them what's happening in Biovolt, and what experiments they're planning on me to improve my blading for their own purposes. I wish I could tell Tyson; he seems to be, remarkably, the one that understands me the most. He's my closest friend, and always has been, at least since the Beyblading Championships five years ago. Still, I can't tell him, it's to dangerous.

I'll have to just survive my grandfather alone... again...

-----------

Kai gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his launcher and ripcord as a sharp pain sliced right down his back. These new methods of torture _during_ training where really taking there toll on Kai's physical strength. Around him, numerous bladers had already collapsed from pain and where now being taken away, leaving Kai the only one standing. Cuts caused by the painful, whipping punishment he was put through covered his back and shoulders, causing blood to run down his arms, making numerous paths.

Blood dripped from his elbows and hit the ground, while a shaky hand tried to keep a firm grip on his ripcord. One more mess up... he couldn't afford another. The pain was unbearable... he couldn't take another strong blow. Heart pounding with fear and anxiety, he tightened his grip as hard as he could, readying himself. He was so tired... he couldn't even see properly... He couldn't think like that! He had to get this right!

Swallowing hard and blinking a few times to try and clear his vision, though unsuccessful, he held his breath as he pulled the ripcord, a searing pain from the numerous cuts all over him causing him to flinch and stumble forward a little. He forced his weak eyes open, trying to focus, but only seeing the blue blur that was his Beyblade. There was the sound of scraping metal (off the Beystadium most likely), before the blue blur landed steadily on the surface, but the wrong one.

Kai's eyes grew wide as he realised his Beyblade had skimmed the edge of the Beystadium, but had still landed on the ground outside. A cried out as another sharp pain struck him, collapsing to his knees. Gasping and coughing heavily, he tried to keep himself on his shaky hands and knees, but received a kick to the stomach, causing him to double over. Clutching his stomach, he curled up slightly as he struggled to regain his breath, coughing uncontrollably.

_"Pathetic..."_

Kai knew that voice, even though it was distant. His grandfather.

_"Should we move him back to his room sir?"_ Came another voice.

_"No, leave him here. He needs to learn a lesson, I have no time for weaklings..."_

Kai coughed again, curling up and keeping his eyes shut tight. He couldn't think... he couldn't hear... all he could do was feel the pain from his training.

How could his grandfather hate him so much? What had he done to deserve this? These thoughts haunted Kai's mind, before the darkness of unconsciousness engulfed him...

-----------

"Ah!" Kai tried to keep his voice low as he bandaged himself up, but it was hard. He hurt worse then ever before, and sleeping on a stone cold floor did _not_ make his situation any better. Nearly an hour and was finished cleaning off the hardened blood and then he'd started with the bandages. All night they left him there, and Kai was willing to bet his Beyblade that they didn't even know whether he was up or not.

He sighed heavily and lay on his stomach down on his bed. At least he was able to sleep in a warm bed, once he got to it. Eye's heavy, he suddenly remembered he had left Beyblade downstairs. Groaning, he pushed himself up lazily, trying not to move to much as to damage himself any more then he already was.

He stumbled his way down the stairs, gripping the banister for support as he entered the living room, looking around. He spotted his beyblade on the coffee table and walked over, picking it up. "Don't want them to take you do we?" Kai whispered as he picked the Beyblade up and looked at Dranzer's Bit chip. "Ugh..." Kai's low energy level caused his to take a few steps back and sit on the sofa, rubbing his forehead. He was too tired to go back up to his room, and sofa felt so comfortable. He found himself lying down subconsciously, leaning his head on the arm rest and pulling the covers down over him like a blanket. Closing his eyes he sighed with contempt as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

-----------

"Stupid inferior idiots...think they need proof for everything..."

_"Wha?"_ Kai opened his eyes lazily at the sound of his grandfathers voice. _"What's he blabbing about now?"_ Kai thought, pulling the covers over his head. He didn't want to move, he was to tired...

His grandfathers mumbled where not in the least understandable, especially through the sofa covers, but that suited Kai just fine. There was a sound of something landing on the coffee table and Voltaire walking passed. _"He mustn't have seen me... stupid old man's going blind too."_ Kai pulled the blanket down and looked at the table, spotting a thin folder. Curiosity getting the better of him, he reached out and picked it up. Sighing, he lay on his back, still leaning his head on the armrest, and opened the folder, reading through it quickly. He read on, before freezing, eyes wide.

Voltaire walked into the living room, still mumbling to himself. He reached out to get the folder, but it was no longer on the coffee table. Looking over, he jumped as he saw Kai sitting up sideways on the sofa. "Kai!?"

Kai's eyes were still wide, and he was staring down at the folder. His breaths became heavier as he slowly turned his head towards Voltaire. "I... I'm adopted?"

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Muhaha! Oooo, this was a fun chappy! Whacha think? I don' think twas that bad ^^  
Hope yaz guys like it, and hope yaz'll review! Slán slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	2. The Truth Revealed

Ok, first chappy and very popular... ah well, whacha gonna do? the reviews are greatly appreciated ^^ The new summery is a giveaway though... meh, who cares ^^;

**Response to Reviews:**  
**Ashla**: Glad yaz like, but coz I told yaz what happens, a little at least, so this chappy won't be very good...  
**Haku Ishatar**: Aww, thankies ^^ Hopefully this chappy'll be a bit of a twist to ^^  
**LuxLucisAnima**: Thankies LLA! Glad yaz like it ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Two - The Truth Revealed **

Kai tightened his grip on the folder as he ran out the living room door. Stumbling from previous injuries, he forced himself forward. He had to get away from here, he had to find his family. He didn't have time to read the rest of the adoption papers, his 'grandfather' had demanded it back. Refusing to give it back and forget everything he'd just seen, he made a run for it.

He pushed the front door open, running down the front steps. He lost his footing as a stone on the middle step slipped from under him, causing him to fall forward flat on his stomach. He groaned and tried to push himself to his hands and knees, but he felt a hand grab the back of his head, pulling him back painfully by his hair, causing him to cringe in pain.

"Give me the folder..."

Kai forced his eyes open at the sound of him grandfather, rage overcoming him. Voltaire thought he could tell him what to do? Kai wasn't going to stand for it anymore. Anxiety rising inside him for fear of breaking his own neck at any slight movement, he made a reckless move and swung his arm back, twisting around as he did so to put in more force, he struck Voltaire in the face, causing him to lose his grip. Scrambling back, Kai quickly pushing himself to his feet, turning and sprinting away as fast as he could.

"Kai!"

He didn't stop, he just kept running, not daring to look back at the house he once lived in, and the man he once called grandfather.

-----------

Panting heavily, his whole body aching, Kai collapsed to his knees in the middle of a forest, the trees sheltering him from the snow that commonly fell in Russia. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the ground, head lowered, mind blank, until one stray thought entered him mind.

_"My whole life was a lie..."_

All the pain, the struggle for success to honour the family name, it was all pointless. Every emotion; love, hate, pain, sadness, happiness, everything he'd felt in his life, none of it was real. At least it didn't feel it. He was not Kai Hiwatari, he never was. But if not, who was he?

Kai's gaze diverted as he raised his shivering hand, holding the dark green folder in front oh him. This held his true identity, and all the information about his past. Whether he survived out here or not, he wanted to know who his family was, to know who he was. Raising his right hand, which was also shaking from the cold, he took a hold of the folder and opened it, trying helplessly to read the writing, but he couldn't stop shivering.

Groaning, he shut the folder in defeat, using his right hand to push himself to his feet. He wobbled a little before taking a slow, shaky step forward, hugging the folding tightly to his chest. His teeth were chattering, despite his efforts to stop, and he was shivering from the cold. Hugging the folder with one arm, he rubbed his opposite arm with his free hand. He had to find shelter...

-----------

A navy haired boy grabbed his beyblade as he found it's way out of the Beystadium to meet his hand. "To bad Max, better luck in the next battle." Tyson said with a grin as he pocketed his Beyblade.

"No fair," Max mumbled, clenching his beyblade in his hands a pouting. He shrugged after only seconds and smiled over at his friend. "Wanna get something to eat?"

Tyson had his head lowered, looking at the floor. It seemed his mind was elsewhere. When Max called him, his head shot up. "Wha?"

"I said do you want something to eat?"

Tyson shook his head. "No thanks Max, I'm not hungry."

"Ok, what's botherin' you?" Max asked, folding his arms. It was a known fact the Tyson never missed a meal, he was always hungry. If ever something was bohering him, though, he lost his appetite, which made it obvious to everyone when there was something wrong.

Looking up in confusion, but quickly shrugging it off, Tyson's gaze met the loor again. "I dunno... I just feel like something's wrong..."

"Worried abut Kai again huh?"

"Ya..." Tyson admitted. The passed few weeks, Kai hadn't contacted them in one way or another, except a short e-mail telling them: **I hope you're not worrying about me, I'm still alive you know. Just been busy with training, which makes me wonder if you guys are slacking. Take to you later!**

"Oh you know Kai. Like he said, he's probably to busy training. Are you sure your not hungry?"

"Nah, I think I'll just head home, it's getting late anyway." Tyson replied with a shrug. They both walked up the stairs and out of Max's basement. After a few 'Aww, do you have to?'s from Max, Tyson waved his friend goodbye, shaking his head. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street, once again thinking about his friend. He looked up at the sky and sighed heavily. "Where are you Kai...?"

-----------

Dranzer's Beyblade lit up, shining brightly and leaving off a very warm glow. Kai sighed in relief as he began too get the feeling back in his hands. "Thanks Dranzer, I thought I'd get frost bite." He sighed and leaned against the leaned against the wall of the cave, enjoying the comforting heat.

Then he remembered. The folder.

He looked beside him and saw the folder on the ground next to him. He grabbed it and crossed his legs, opening it on his lap. He scanned through the first page, nothing. He turned the pages one by one, but he was getting a whole load of gibberish.

Finally, he found the page he was looking for.

_Name: Volataire Hiwatari._

First name of Child: Kai

Kai held his breath.

_Surname of Child: Granger_

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Muhaha! no more! That's it for now! Doncha hate me? I don' care if this story didn't get many reviews, it's to damn fun to write to stop! But... that doesn't mean I wouldn't like reviews, I love 'em! Please review guys and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	3. The Capture

Hey guys! Thankies for da reviews, loved 'em ^^

**Response to Reviews:**  
**Haku Ishatar**: Heehee, I agree ^^ Tyson and Kai rule! glad yaz liked the chappy!  
**NettikGirl**: Whateva yaz say! Here's da next chap, enjoy!  
**phoenix the 1st**: Ya it's redictable, but meh, big deal ^^; This quick enough?  
**Ashla**: Pokémon 4Ever... rules! Best Pokémon Movie so far! *Huggles Celebi* Dote pokémon! Anyvay, glad yaz like it sis, though yaz have to say that anyway ^^;

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Three - The Capture **

"I'm sorry sir, but there has been no sight of Kai anywhere. The Demolition Boys followed our tracking to a cave, but all they found there was a folder. Judging by the footprints in the snow, he must have found some mode of transport, his Dranzer most likely."

Voltaire grumbled at the news of Kai, tightening his grip on the receiver of the phone. The voice from the other end spoke up again. "He won't fly far, he'll be spotted that way. He may have done it to confuse us, so we'd lose track of him." There was silence for a minute. "What should we do sir?"

"You found the folder right?" "Yes..." "Then I know where he's heading. Search up the file and information on Kai's previous family. Capture his brother."

"Yes sir."

-----------

Tyson groaned and sat up in bed. Why couldn't he sleep? It was 03:45 for gods sakes! And for someone who was impossible to move in the mornings, this new case of insomnia was really frustrating. Sighing heavily, he reached down beside his bed and pulled out a small scrap-book, opening it. Inside were clippings from newspapers and magazines, all involving the Bladebreakers.

He smiled as he read some of the odd rumours people had spread years ago, and the comments people had made on their appearances. He searched through the book until it opened on a page with a picture of him and Kai. It was only taken a year ago. The two of them had their Beyblades at the ready, preparing for a Beybattle, looking both focused, but happy. Smiling, Tyson lay down and reached under his bed, pulling out a small wooden box. Opening it, he pulled out a small photo album, opening it up.

There weren't many pictures in the album, but they where very important ones. Even if it did include looking at a four-year-old version of himself, Tyson was more interested in the other people in the pictures. He sighed as he looked through them. _"Kai... how could your grandfather make you forget?"_ He thought, looking at the picture.

He was around three, maybe four, looking quizzically at a beyblade. There was a boy sitting beside him, the same expression while looking at a launcher. _"We didn't even know what they were. We spent about an hour trying to figure out how to work them, and even then we didn't get it. Funny how much Kai and I used to be alike..."_ He closed the book and put it back in the box, covering it by placing his scrap book on top before the lid.

_"I guess all brothers are alike in one way or another..."_

-----------

Kai looked around cautiously as he walked through the city. Thankfully, Dranzer was faster then Voltaire ever knew, and he wasn't even in Russia anymore. Sure, he wasn't in Japen yet, but eastern China was a good start.

He pulled a few papers out of his pocket, one he had torn from the folder, and began to read it again. He was more interested in the information written in at the bottom then his age, name etc.

_Kai Granger, aged four years, was brought to the adoption centre by Sandra Granger, his biological mother. She was a single parent, though it has been discovered Kai has one younger sibling and a father._

Turning the page, Kai began to read a short amount of information that Voltaire, or rather his employees, had collected lately. It was information on Kai's family, who and where they were.

_Kai is the elder of two brothers, the younger known as Tyson Granger, a well known Beyblading Champion. His father is an archaeologist, who is constantly on expeditions. His mother died of cancer three days after putting Kai up for adoption..._

The next page went on, explaining where Tyson lived (not that Kai didn't already now), his Beyblading abilities, his age, everything. There was a similar page afterwards. Looks like Voltaire was keeping an eye on both of them.

Kai couldn't believe it....

His best friend... Tyson... was his brother? It seemed unreal but... Kai knew it was true. His memories were weak from the age of six and down, and by that age he was already adopted. The reason it was so easy for them to talk to each other... it all made sense. It would also explain why Tyson always tried to be friends with him and-

Wait.... did Tyson know about all this?

That would explain why he felt so betrayed when Kai got Black Dranzer, and why he was always trying to be friends with him. He must have known, possibly not straight away but at one point... Tyson _must_ have become aware of there relation.

But... if Voltaire knows they're related, doesn't that mean Tyson is in danger?

Narrowing his eyes, Kai looked around the park he had just entered, taking out his Beyblade. He had to get to Tyson; he had to understand why he had never known, and why it had been such a secret. Holding up his Beyblade, a red beam erupted from it, flames spraying in many directions, as Dranzer slowly took form. Kai climbed on the back of the phoenix, ordering Dranzer to take flight. He gripped the birds feathers as it flew straight up, then Southeast, towards their destination.

-----------

Tyson yawned as he dragged himself down the stairs the next day, trying to get all the sleep out of his eyes. That had to be the worst nights sleep ever! If you call no sleep a nights sleep. He decided he wasn't bothered to make breakfast, so he just grabbed a few chocolate bars and lay down on the couch. Why the heck was he up anyway? It's _only_ 10:55, he wasn't meeting Max for at least an hour.

Grumbling about sleeping issue, he forcefully ate the chocolate bars, off in a world of his own.

Suddenly, the window smashed as a Beyblade came flying through, smashing a few things in the process. Tyson, having learned from his grandfather to act quickly, was able to dodge the Beyblade just before it hit him in the head. With sharp blades like that, it could have been knocked cold.

He looked up in both shock, and confusion, as the Beyblade flew back and landed in the hand of a man standing outside the window. Tyson had never seen him before, but he was quick to draw his Beyblade. "Who are you?" He demanded, preparing to launch his Beyblade. There came no answer, but the man launched his Beyblade at Tyson, and in no time a Beybattle had begun.

"Dragoon, go!" Tyson ordered, his Beyblade responding by charging at the other, clashing dangerously with it. He was, as usual, completely absorbed in the battle, but something didn't feel right...

He suddenly felt a hand cover his mouth and stumbled back into the grasp of another person. He kicked back, but it didn't work, and his arms where pinned to his side. Though he struggled to get free, he was helpless to defend himself as the Beyblader walked up to him, lifting up what looked like a small dart, and tossing it lazily into his shoulder. It dug surprisingly deep, but he didn't have much time to realise he was in pain. His vision blurred and his eyes drooped, the tranquilliser beginning to take effect. He struggled to stay conscious, but he quickly slipped deep into sleep.

He was helpless now...

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Weird? Yes. Confusing? think so. Pathetic? Ya.  
Welp, this chappy was ok-ish, but there will be better ^^ Hope yaz liked what was in it anyvay. Hope yaz'll review, slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	4. Tyson's Tortures

Heya! New chappy time! Hope you guys'll like it, and thankies for da reviews!

**Response to Reviews:**  
**Khnum**: New reviewer, thankies for da reviews! Hope I'll be able to live up to your expectations, and ya, me's loves cliffies! XD

**Anime Girl23**: Heehee, glad yaz liked! Thankies for da review! ^^

**Ashla**: Well, safe to say yaz liked it ^^ Hope yaz like this one better, there's pain in it, and you love that don't yaz? XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Four - Tyson's Tortures **

His feet were killing him with every step and it felt difficult to breath from exhaustion, but Kai just pushed himself harder and harder. People gave him strange looks as he ran past them, and he heard a few question each other why he was running around in the rain. He didn't care, the Dojo wasn't far away. _"Please be okay..."_ he thought desperately as he ran in the gate.

"Tyson?" Kai called as he opened the front door, looking around in confusion. He took a slow step forward and narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong. "Tyson?" he called again, more worried this time as he walked quickly down the corridor. He entered the living room and froze.

There was broken glass all over the floor, the window smashed. All the furniture was either toppled or damaged, in short the place was a mess. Kai scanned the room, until he noticed something on the ground. He walked forward, glass crunching under his shoes, and reached down, picking up the object. Tyson's Beyblade. Looking along the floor, Kai tightened his grip on the Beyblade as he noticed a small pool of blood trailing towards the window. "No..." He whispered to himself, breaths becoming shaky with fear.

-----------

"Let me go!" Tyson yelled, shaking the bars of the cell he was in. He knew it was pointless, but what else was he supposed to do? He wasn't exactly one for waiting around for things to happen. He _had_ been told that he was in Biovolt's secret base, having being brought there by transport of a Bitbeast, and that Voltaire would be there to talk to him the next day, but that _did not_ improved his mood.

He tightened his grip on the bars as one of the guards walked over, not in fear but in anger. As the guard was walking, he drew something from behind him and swung it forward. Tyson cried out in pain as a sickening crack sounded and excruciating pain shot through him. He pulled his hands away from the bars and held his left had with his right.

While Tyson's grip had been tightened on the bars, the guard had struck his hand with a bat, breaking his fingers instantly when crushing them between the club and the bars. Panting heavily from shock and pain, he put pressure on the centre of his palm with his right thumb and shut his eyes tight. Why he did this he didn't know, but it seemed to ease the pain. He stumbled back slightly, and sat on the floor, taking in sharp breaths through his gritted teeth.

"Now maybe you'll listen when we tell you to shut up." was the guards on comment, before he turned away and returned to his post. Tyson was shivering from pain now, but it was uncontrollable. He shuffled back into a corner and pulled his knees close to his chest, still not taking pressure off his hand and he hung his head, trying to collect himself again.

He opened his eyes, but kept them narrowed in pain. "Kai... where are you?" He didn't care if Kai wasn't there, he was alone and scared, afraid of what could happen to him. He needed his brother now more then ever.

-----------

Kai pocketed Tyson's Beyblade as he walked down the streets. It felt strange to be so worried about Tyson. Before he would have been worried, yes, but now... it was different. He felt anger, worry and fear all at once, and a strong determination inside him. He had to get Tyson away from Voltaire.

Holding up his Beyblade, Dranzer appeared before him in a blaze of glory, ready to transport his blader to his destination. Odd as it was to be going _back_ to Russia, Dranzer nodded at his masters command and spread his wings, taking flight and darting westwards at an alarming speed.

-----------

Tyson shivered and rubbing his arm with one hand, the other he tried not to move (It had turned a funny, pale blue-ish colour while also pale from the cold). _"Wonderful destination for your prisoners Voltaire; in underground cells where about five feet of snow covers the surface above. Aren't you just the smartest old git ever? How many of your prisoners survived?"_ He groaned in embarrassment to his thoughts. Why he thought of these pathetic things he didn't know. He couldn't even think straight in this place, the cold was getting to him.

The sound of the cell door opening snapped Tyson out of his thoughts, but he kept his head down, listening carefully for voices. All he could hear where whispers, but he was so tired from the cold... he wanted to go to sleep, but he was afraid to. He groaned in pain and annoyance as he looked up, catching a blurry glimpse of Voltaire Hiwatari before a fresh pain shot through him from his hand.

He yelped and tried to pull his hand away, but the other man hand a firm and painful grip on his hand. The man's hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward, causing him to yell in pain again, but the man was unfazed by Tyson's desperate pleas for him to stop. A few tears of pain escaped him and he shut his eyes tight, trying desperately to stop, but the pain was unbearable.

"Broken," The man said simply to Voltaire, grabbing Tyson's hand in his own and forcing his fingers together, causing Tyson to yell in pain. It was no surprise to the doctor, the bones in his hand where shattered, split in half across them most likely. The doctor had been told not to waste his time in fixing Tyson up to much, so his simply pulled his hand, hopefully getting the bones into the right position, and tying a quick bandage around the boys hand, leaving his thumb free. He let go of Tyson's hand and stood up, walking out of the cell without a bother.

Tyson gasped for breath shakily, tears still falling as he almost sobbed from the pain. He hugged his hand to himself, eyes shut tight and shivering in pain. He couldn't take the excruciating pain anymore, nor the exhaustion, and leaned into the corner of the room, eyes shut tight, as he allowed the darkness to consume him.

-----------

"Lock this would you?" Voltaire mumbled as he walked out of the cell room and spotted one of the Beybladers walking past. He handed the key's to the boy and began walking down the corridor.

"Yes sir.. Um, Voltaire? What are you planning to do with Tyson?" Tala questioned as he locked the door leading into the cells. He ran to catch up to Voltaire and handed the key to his boss, shoving his hands in his pockets as he awaited an answer.

"Kai is the strongest Blader we have, I whither it costs a worthless life or not, I want him back in my army." Voltaire explained simply. "Besides, it's getting boring around here, we need someone to torture, maybe it'll liven up the days." Voltaire chuckled and looked at Tala. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes sir." Tala nodded, straightening up. Whether he agreed or not, he had to. Either that or he'd be in Tyson's position.

"Good... now back to your training." Voltaire snapped, walking into his office. He sat down at his deck and picked up a profile on Kai, grinning. "He'll be back, there's no doubt about that." He mumbled to himself. "But in the meantime, just so when he comes back he will agree to rejoin, lets give him something to be guilty for..." He picked up a phone receiver and pressed a few buttons. After a few seconds a voice answered at the other end. "Pick a torture and visit cell 186... make sure it's a lasting one..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

oooo, I hate Voltaire! *Bashes Voltaire with a mallet*  
Whacha think? Hope tis ok... please review guys, this stories not at top rank, if yaz know what I mean ^^; Thankies for readin' and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	5. Scarred for Life

**Response to Reviews:**  
**ducky76**: Ya, torture is fun, but oh so cruel! Not like Tyson or somit? He's me fave char! *Glomps Tyson* Don't let the story fool you. The only reason I thought of the idea was coz, in one of the eps. their hair colours where the same, cept Kai had more the pale colour while Tyson had more the dark, yaz know? I know, me dumb ^^;

**Bloody Mary**: Ya! Go Kai! heehee, glad yaz want more, guess yaz liked it ^^ Enjoy!

**FireieGurl**: Um.... I don' fully get that, but... um... read on?

**phoenix the 1st**: Lasting as in life-long, scarred for life kind o' thing. I know tis not their fault, but hey, is it ever their fault they get in trouble?

**DeadlyHacker**: Glad yaz like it. Pokémon? Ya! Bayleef, Celebi, Ho-oh, Umbreon, Kingdra, Mewtwo, Scizor! Muha! ... Sorry, daz just me faves ^^; Anyvay, thanks for the review!

**Dragi**: Thankies for the review Dragi, sorry this took so long... me's a bad person -_- Ah well, hope yaz like this chappy!

**Ashla**: Welp, yaz know more or less the whole plot minus the little parts, so you can't ask what happens no more ^^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Five - Scarred for Life **

Tyson opened his eyes and looked over at the cell down weakly. There where two figures, but his vision was so blurry he couldn't make them out. Their voices where unfamilier though, so he expected they where more of Voltaire's employees. He pushed himself away from the corner weakly and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision, though unsuccessful. He felt them grab his arms and was instantly alert. "Hey... what's going on?" He asked warily. There was no response, they just started to drag him way. Resisting as much as he could by trying to dig his heals into the ground, Tyson was soon starting to panic himself. "Where are you taking me?!" He yelled angrily.

Again, no response, the two men just chuckled, leaving Tyson bewildered and afraid.

-----------

Kai leapt off the Phoenix's back and landed on the roof of Voltaire's headquarters. Holding up his Beyblade, the Bitbeast was absorbed into it, before he pocketed it. It was dark, stars filling the empty sky, the cold air around him causing foggy breaths. Even he thought it was an unbearably cold night, and he'd lived in Russia nearly all his life.

Unfortunately, from previous punishment trips himself, Kai knew the cells wheren't much warmer. Moving quickly yet quietly, as Kai always did, his slid down the roof, fell of the side, grabbed onto the drainpipe and swung in a closed but unlocked window. He closed the window quickly, looking around the corridor for any sign of life. Nothing, that was good and bad.

Gripping his launcher in his hand tightly, with his Beyblade in his pocket, he made his way down the corridor. This place was huge! He didn't even know his full way around it, he could get lost pretty easily. As always, Kai was able to tell where the camera's where, so he had no problem with destroying them before he reached them. All the while, though, he hoped Tyson was alright.

-----------

"What are you trying to do to me?!" Tyson yelled, frustrated, as he pulled at the shackles around his wrists. His was shackled against a wall, barely abe to move, with an extra problem of his already injured left hand. He didn't see a way out.

"Patience..." The first words either of the men had said, but it was so sinister and eeiry, Tyson thought he would've preferred them not to answer. All Tyson could make out was they where standing in front of a fire, but why would they be doing that? Suddenly, they turned around. One of them was holding a metal bar, while the other was grinning. Confused, Tyson looked at the bar, before his eye's grew wide. The end of it was red from th heat of the fire!

The two men approached him, as he struggled helplessly to get free. The one without any weapon placed his hand on Tyson's forehead, pushing his head back against the wall so he couldn't move it. He looked forward as the man held the hot side of the metal in front of his face tauntingly. "Say goodnight..." The man whispered.

-----------

Voltaire grinned as the two men exited their 'torture room', with and unconscious Tyson slung over one man's shoulder. "So, looks like you had fun, how's the boy? What have you scarred him with?" One of the men held up the bar, grinning. Voltaire laughed. "I couldn't have thought of a better idea. Great work! Now, go put him back in his cell."

The men nodded and walked down the corridor, unfazed at the horror they had just done to the seventeen-year-old Beyblader.

-----------

Kai stifled a yawn as he walked down the corridor. First night he ran away from his grandfather, and only got a little sleep, then he was travelling all day yesterday from Russia to Japan and back, and now, as the sun was rising, he realised he hadn't slept all night. But, odd as it was, though he had very little energy in him, he didn't really feel exhausted, just run down.

He looked around a corridor, but couldn't see any guards near the cells. _"Strange..."_ Kai thought, but decided to take advantage of the opportunity. Readying his Beyblade and gripping the launcher, he ran forward towards the door that led to the cells, launching his beyblade and smashing the door open. Still, there was anyone there. He ran forward, but found that nothing seemed to be disturbed by his entrance.

In front of him was a long line of cells, though most of them empty. Tyson had to be here.

-----------

Tyson groaned and opened his eyes as he heard a bang, shutting them tight again as a pain shot through him. He hurt so much he couldn't even tell where the pain was coming from, only that it was his face that hurt. Covering his eyes, he felt some sort of wounds beside his eyes, and down some of his face. _"Did they just have a jab at me or something?"_ He thought, groaning in pain.

"Tyson?"

Jumping a little, Tyson looked around, but it was too dark to see. That voice sounded familiar. It took him a minute to register it though. "Kai?" He called quietly to the darkness.

"Ya, it's me, hang on. I'm going to get you out of there."

There was a sudden sound of smashing, causing Tyson to jump. It was obvious; Kai had used his Beyblade to break the lock on the cell door. Narrowing his eyes to try and see better, Tyson stood up shakily, though it was impossible to see. "Kai what's going on?" He asked, staring blankly at the floor, leaning against the wall.

"No time, we gotta move!" Came Kai''s voice, whispering harshly. Tyson felt someone grab his wrist and start to drag him out, faster then Tyson was ready for. He stumbled after him, but it was difficult to keep up. _"Freakin' abbey trained him to well."_ Tyson thought as he found out they'd reached the stairs, the awkward way. He pushed himself to his feet and tried desperately to keep up.

"Pick up the pace!"

"I'm trying!"

Kai looked back quizzically at Tyson. He was a mess, but there was something off about him. Exiting the room, Kai looked around the corridor, before taking a left. He ran as fast as he could, dragging Tyson with him, as he ran across the courtyard. Tyson seemed to be taken by surprise by the snow, but the where back inside quick enough. He was about to pass a corridor when he realized there where gaurds down there. That was the way out!

Grumbling, Kai looked around the corner, trying to devise a plan. "Ok, this is how it's going to work." He began looking back at Tyson, who was trying to catch his breath. "I'm going to lead them down an opposite corridor, then you head down this one and straight ahead, it won't be hard to find the exit, it's not far away. Ok, ready?" He asked turning to run down the corridor.

"Kai wait!" Tyson whispered harshly, just managing to grab Kai's wrist. His breaths where shaky with fear, as well as pain.

"What?" Kai asked, his features softening at the sight of his little brother so scared.

Tyson looked up, though his gaze was diverted right past Kai. It was only then that Kai noticed Tyson's eyes where much paler then they should have been. Tears of fear brimmed in his eyes as he shook his head. "I... I can't see..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Muhaha! The end of da chappy! Heehee, ain't I mean?  
Gya! Poor Tyson! *Huggles* Why's me so mean... I hate me... *Goes to bash self* Oh wait, finish the story first ^^ Then me's bash me! Ok? Ok!  
Even though tis cruel as hell, please review! Slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	6. Never cry

Hey guys! REALLY sorry for the long wait, but like I've said in Soul Destruction, it's my holidays now, and I'm gonna work harder on me stories Thankies for the reviews last chappy! You guys rock!

**Response to Reviews:**  
**ducky76:** Glad yaz liked it Sorry it took so long... nearly to months?! I'm such a bad person...

**Ulrich's wolf Guardian:** Sorry for the long wait, but glad yaz like it ; **Sweetangel:** Welp, it's late, but at least it's updated ;

**White Wolf:** OOC is pretty important in the story.. but I try and stay true to the character only they change slightly. Unlike the second series, what the heck did they do to Kai?! Kai gets nicer, and Tyson turns into a totally unsensitive bugger. I liked 1st series him! ... heehee, sorry ;

**Bloody Mary:** Huggles tyson too Don't let the torture fool you, Tysons me fave char! But I have a habit of being mean to my fave charrys... meh shrugs hope yaz like the chappy!

**phoenix the 1st:** Glomps Tyson He's me fave! Along with Kai of coarse. I know peeps say Tyson's a dope, but I like him as a dope I mean, how boring would it be if he was sensible? No comedy! Heehee, anyvay, Tala's cool too. Sorry for the late update.

**dragona15:** Lol, welp, I'm trying to make this a bit of a torture fic, so I'm glad yaz like 

**Blader Fairy Everlasting:** Well I thought the whole thing of him becomin' blind was self-explantary, but I'll put a little thing in to make it easier to understand.

**Shaedowe:** Lol, the idea of them being brothers came from their hair ; I know, tis sad, but in one episode in the 1st series their hair was the said coloursin, just reverted. Heehee, welp, hope yaz like the chappy!

**Dragi:** Thanks for the good luck, but I feel bad for leaving it so late... sorry!

**Ashla:** Um... asap... right... a month and a half ok?

**Arashi Doragon:** Yay another person who likes Tyson Sorry, it's just peeps don't seem to like him for some reason... meh, glad yaz liked the story Thankies for reviewing!

**chaos:** Mwahaha! Torture is good! Looks over to see the characters running away Oh damn, gotta go catch 'em before the story starts. Takes out a GIANT butterfly net and chases after them. Thanks for da review!

**Rei Tamashii:** OK! **Blackrose:** 'fraid yaz'll have to read to find out ; Glad yaz like it!

**Bbgohan2001:** The rest of the team are off in Japan/China I guess ; I'll ry bring 'em in later I suppose Glad ya like!

**star's dreams:** Yupyup, Kai be mad! But then... well, see for yourself 

**Jouka no Kou:** Welp, the end will be decided when it comes round Thankies for da review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Six - Never cry... **

"Tyson..." Kai turned to face the boy, who had closed his eye's now and had his head down. What kind of joke was this? "Tyson quit kidding around." Kai mumbled. No way could this be true.

"Kai... I'm not..." Tyson whispered, his voice shaky. He looked up, but Kai could see his vision was focused in no way. He stared blankly ahead, taking in shaky, fearful breaths. "I can't... It's all.... dark."

"He's not joking Kai."

Kai spun around and narrowed his eyes. Voltaire stood in front of him, grinning, with his arms behind his back. "Stay away..." Kai whispered threateningly, standing his ground and withdrawing his Beyblade from his pocket, gripping so tight with anger the blades on the side cut a thin line in his hand.

Voltaire smirked, in such a positive way it made Kai's blood boil. "Do you not remember Tyson? What do you remember before waking up?"

"You don't have to answer him." Kai whispered, glaring harder at Voltaire.

"I remember... two people, I've never seen them before..." Tyson began, but it was clear he was speaking more to himself then Kai or Voltaire. "They... they got some sort of hot metal thing... I don't really remember what happened, just them, grinning... what did they do to me...?"

"Put two and two together Granger," Voltaire chuckled slightly as the two teenagers remained silent. "They where aiming for your _eyes_ Tyson, and succeeded, you'll never see again."

Kai's eye's grew wide and his blood ran cold. With heat like that, there was no way Tyson was _ever_ going to recover. His eyes grew wide when Tyson collapsed to his knees, but only when he knelt next to him, he noticed the tears streaming down his brother face. "Tyson..."

"So Kai, are you willing to come back to Biovolt?"

Kai froze momentarily before glaring venomously at Voltaire. Was he _serious_? After what he just did he expected Kai to come _back_ to Biovolt? The very thought made him nauseous. But, before he could answer with a smart comment, Voltaire spoke up.

"There are guards at ever entrance, security that could kill you in an instant, Beybladers with Bitbeasts that overpowers yours easily... we could have you caught in seconds if you attempted an escape." Voltaire hissed quickly, but in an amused tone. "And if you did... Tyson would be the one to suffer."

Kai's eyes grew wide and he looked over at Tyson, who was crying uncontrollably, hugging his arms, eyes shut tight. Voltaire worded the thoughts in his mind.

"Remember your childhood Kai?" Voltaire whispered harshly. "Or even your life here now. Remember the scalding of boiling water? The harsh treatment received with a whip? The feeling of helplessness, pain... and fear? You've been through every level of that Kai, and you brother will go through the same, tenfold.... _if_ you try to escape."

Kai's breaths became uneven as fear erupted inside him. It was true, he was more afraid of his past and the abbey then anything else in the world, and the thought of Tyson going through even a slight amount of what he'd been through scared him beyond belief.

His vision, which was blank from thought, focused on Tyson. He wrapped his arms around his little brother and hugged him, something he wondered if he'd ever done in his life. Tyson hugged back and cried into his shoulder, still trying to cope with the news of his new disability. Kai felt his eyes tear up and shut them tight, hugging his little brother and rocking him back and forth slightly to try and calm him down. He would not cry, he would not give them the satisfaction. _"Never cry..."_

Voltaire chuckled in amusement at the broken spirited boys in front of him. "Well Kai?" He asked when they started to calm down. "Are you ready to join Biovolt, or will you put yourself, and your brother, back in that danger again?"

Kai swallowed hard and looked back at Voltaire, who toward above him. The man was grinning down at him, shadows cast over his face, giving him a sinister appearance. It brought back memories. Horrible memories. He felt like a child again. A scared little boy under the mercy of his evil grandfather, praying to be spared from the mans wrath, to be left to go to sleep for once with old injuries, and not new. He lowered his head. "I am..." he said in a low and fearful voice, rather childlike and unlike his own.

Voltaire chuckled, louder still as he saw Kai tense up at his cold laugh. Kai was helpless again, fear turning him into a pawn for world domination. "Perfect..."

-----------

"Kai, get in there and start training."

"Yes sir..." Kai answered, his tone dead, eyes unfocused, as he walked into the room. Well, that was it. Two days ago, he felt he was finally free from Voltaire's hand, that he could find his family and home and never have to worry about the Hiwatari name again. But now that dream had dissolved, leaving him to face the harsh nightmare of reality and his inevitable fate.

_"I'm a tool. That's what I was born to be..."_

Kai shivered noticeably as he entered the room. It was the very training hall where he had collapsed mere days before, where the most difficult training took place. Looking around, he couldn't control his unmistakable emotions. He was afraid.

A sharp pain erupted in his shoulder the same moment a loud crack was heard. Stumbling forward slightly at the unexpected assault, Kai looked back at his attacker. It was one of the same men that had left Tyson blind, but Kai didn't know that. His weapon of choice was one Kai was, unfortunately, very familiar with. The man raised the whip, a proud smirk on his face. "Get to work _Kai_, you know the routine."

Swallowing hard, Kai nodded, withdrawing his Beyblade and launcher. He launched the Beyblade into the stadium expertly, but Voltaire still was not satisfied. Kai cried out as he received a powerful blow to his back, forcing him to his knees. He heard numerous voices taunting him, ordering him.

An hour passed. Two hours past. And still then refused to let up on Kai's training. Blood drenched his clothes, his usual white scarf different shades of red from dried and fresh blood. They where torn and stained, blood pouring down from a dangerous attack, which had narrowly missed his left eye. The pain had immobilized him for a few minutes, before he had been lifted mercilessly to his feet.

Gripping the ripcord of his Beyblade shakily, Kai looked back at the people around him. He himself was surprised he was still standing, he felt like an imortal murder victim. The blood covering him made him feel, not only weak and sluggish, but afraid. They where unfazed. How could they be? Where they not human? Didn't they have the slightest concern whither Kai lived or died?

Of coarse not...

Why should they worry?

He was only a tool after all... and experiment which could be disposed of at any time.

Kai coughed heavily, more blood splattering on the floor. His breathes where shaky, his body felt ablaze. The pain was consumed inside him, fighting to be known to Voltaire and his employees. Kai's eyes grew dark and he lowered his lands to his sides. He couldn't stand the pain any longer.

Voltaire frowned as his former grandson collapsed to his knees, dropping his Beyblade and launcher when his hands became limp.. What was going on? Kai's breaths, already heavy, speed up greatly, covering his face with his hands and closing his eyes. He was shivering in pain.

Kai could feel the pain rising inside him. He couldn't take it. Taking in a quick, deep breath he cried out, ignoring everyone and everything around him. All the pain inside him, the heartache, the assaults, the mental and emotional problems resulted from a life of torture and mistreatment, it all tore at him. He didn't realise he had taken another breath and continued to scream uncontrollably, nor did he realise the men where shaking him violently.

He was lost in a world of pain, hate and fear.

-----------

Voltaire uncovered his ears as Kai began to grow quieter, and looked at the boy in confusion. Kai's hands had dropped from his face and his head hung, gazing at the floor. His yells where halted by an uncontrollable coughing fit. Voltaire walked over the Kai and stood in front of him, noting how the blader tensed up slightly. He knelt down on one knee and grabbed some of Kai's hair, forcing his head back so he looked at him.

Blood poured down Kai's face like branches, giving a truly gruesome appearance to the Beybladers features. His once hard but determined maroon eyes where empty, devoid of all but one emotion. The fear in the boys eyes was made that much more satisfying the Voltaire by what was running down the boys face. He smirked at Kai, whispering harsh to him. "So the great Kai _Hiwatari_ has finally cracked?" he taunted, letting go of Kai's hair.

Kai slouched forwards to his hands and knees, unnoticeably angered by the use of his old name. He could not find his voice; it was overcome by sobs as tears of pain and fear streamed down his face. For the first time in his life, he felt completely worthless.

"Take him away."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

... I am so upset now... Poor Tyson, but most of all... poor Kai! Huggles I'm such a cruel person...  
Well, whacha think? Hope no one wants to kill me now. Please have mercy!  
Welp, can't say much else, 'cept sorry Kai and please review peeps. Slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorablechickoritahotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	7. A Brother's Word

Hry guys! I'm updating again I've decided that, while I can, I'm workin' every day of the week, except for maybe Sundays. I seem to subconciously take Sundays off ; 

I think I'm doin' pretty good actually. Ok, freaky thing? I updated one chapter in 'The Pokémon Tower' and already I've got over 500 page views?! That freaked me out...  
Thankies for the reviews guys! You all rock! 

**Response to Reviews:**  
**phoenix the 1st:** Aww, poor Kai -huggles- But ya, I agree heehee... This fast enough for yaz? 

**ducky76:** Well I did work hard on the pain parts for that chappy, so glad they worked out . Glad yaz liked the chappy! 

**Tinanit Enozym:** I'm sure they'd welcome rescuing right now but don't! I need 'em captured for the rest of the story. Thankies fort he review! 

**Dragi:** Tyson's in this chappy, first one mentioned. Glad yaz liked the chappy! Hope yaz like this one! 

**Ashla:** Your Yu-Gi-Oh! Story _**is**_ a torture fic you meanie XP And ya, I'm mean, but ain't that the point in this fic? And every other fic for that matter XD 

**Bloody Mary:** This soon enough? Hope so. Glad yaz liked the last chappy, and I can't give the story-line away so yaz'll have to wait and see if they even survive this XD -is evil- 

**Blader Fairy Everlasting:** Well, I'll admit thats probably the best chappy there's gonna be... I dunno though, I could make some just as good, but me nono yet. Glad yaz liked it! 

**Blackrose:** Welp, you's got alot yaz want, and a few a very possible, and some I've thought of too Hope yaz like this chappy! 

**Ulrich's wolf Guardian:** I know, I always stop at mean places XD This chappy ain't so bad though, enjoy! 

**star's dreams:** Yaz'll have to wait an' see Your right about Kai, but read on and you'll see... 

Thankies ever'one! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. 

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Seven - A Brother's Word **

Tyson stared forward blankly, into the darkness, the shadows, the world devoid of form and colour. This was his life now, living in a world of darkness and shadows, with no hope of ever seeing his family, his friends, nothing. He swallowed hard and dried the tears in his eyes. He felt so alone. He couldn't even tell if there was anyone guarding his cell, how could he without his sight? 

He knew he had descended into self-pity, and though he couldn't stop thinking how low it was to feel _this_ sorry for himself, it couldn't be stopped. All he had where his memories. 

Tyson smiled to himself. At least not all was lost, he supposed. He still had his memories, the most important in his life. He remembered the day he found out he and Kai where related, a week to two after they had become a team, the day before the battle against the White Tigers. He told Ray he couldn't sleep because of the battle and that was why he wasn't in bed and training, but the fact was he couldn't stop thinking about his family that night. He himself had decided, and his family later supported, that it was best not to tell Kai, as it could be a bit of a shock for him. 

Besides, he wouldn't listen to two words Tyson said at the time. 

After the world championship and they had gone their separate ways, Tyson had found it to difficult to tell Kai. They where finally friends, and he wasn't sure how the news would affect that. So he kept it to himself. Now, four years down the line, Kai finally knew the truth, and this is where it landed him. 

Hugging his knees to his chest, Tyson started down at here he thought his feet were. He would never forget the day he and Kai where split up. Tyson himself had only been four at the time, and Kai going on five. He remembered the day surprisingly clearly, yet Kai's memories where repressed, forced to be forgotten. 

Tyson shut his eyes as memories came back to him. He could clearly remember the night before they where separated... 

_Flashback_

"Wha' we do with the geary thingy?" 

"Um... maybe dat's an extwa part..." 

"To what?" 

"To da Beybade!" a four-year-old Tyson said, pointing at the Beyblade in his hand. He was wearing a green t-shirt, light green with dark green edges, and baggy blue shorts. He was sitting in the dojo, a four-year-old Kai sitting across from him, looking quizically at a ripcord in one hand, then a launcher in the other. Kai was wearing a peach coloured t-shirt and dark blue denim overalls, making him look slightly shorter then he really was. 

"I dunno Ty..." Kai mumbled, shaking his head. He looked at the ripcord and inserted it into the launcher, holding it up. "Does dat look right?" he asked, but Tyson just looked on in confusion. 

_I couldn't figure out what Kai was doing... but as always I decided to see if he'd mess up first..._

Kai took the Beyblade from Tyson, which was larger then either of their hands, and clipped it into place. "Ok..." 

"So now what?" Tyson asked, poking the launcher. "How's yous make it spin?" 

_It took us even longer to figure out how it worked, but then we where playing like there was no tomorrow. Then... it was ruined..._

"Kai...? Kai?" 

"Wha...?" Kai opened his eyes slowly, awoken lightly by someone shaking him. He rubbed is eyes with his small fist trying to force himself awake. Looking forward, he blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Tyson, who was standing beside his bed. "What's wrong Ty?" 

"Mommy and daddy are fighting again..." the four-year-old said quietly. Only then was Kai aware of the loud voices downstairs. He frowned and sat up shuffling over to make room for his little brother. Tyson sat down next to him, eyes downcast and expression blank. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Tyson spoke up. "Why mus' dey always be fighting?" 

"I dunno..." 

"Do you think we'll be split up...?" 

Kai looked over at his brother and shook his head. "Dat on'y happens in movies, you watch to much TV." 

"It could happen..." Tyson whispered, looking up at Kai was teary eyes. For as long as he could remember, their parents had always fought. Many nights when their parents fought Tyson would come into his brother. The company was a great comfort, and Kai never rejected him. Tyson was pretty sure Kai needed the company just as much as he did. 

Kai frowned and wrapped his arms around his little brother, hugging him. He hated to see his brother cry. "Don't worry Ty, everything will be ok." 

Tyson leaned into Kai and whispered. "What if it's not?" 

Kai groaned. What was with Tyson's negative attitude anyway? He sighed and smiled at him. "Well, if somethin' does go wrong, and mommy and daddy do split us up, we'll see each other again." he smiled as Tyson looked up in confusion. "We make a promise; to find each other if mommy and daddy make us split up." 

Tyson blinked in confusion a few times. Where did Kai come up with this stuff? He smiled and nodded. "Good idea." 

"Promise?" Kai asked, holding up his hand so his palm was facing Tyson. Doing likewise, Tyson raised his hand and placed his against Kai's, smiling. "Promise." 

_End Flashback_

Tyson smiled at the memory. They had kept that promise, even though they didn't realise it. Because of their parents constant arguments about who knows what, Kai and Tyson had learned to rely on each other rather then their parents. They weren't in school at the time, it was summer and Kai would only be starting preschool coming September, so they only had each other for company, which suited them fine. 

He still remembered all the games they played, the secrets they kept. They where things he'd never forget. He still kept small little things that reminded him of his past when Kai was still around. It was embarrassing, yes, but no one ever saw them. There were photos and drawings mainly. 

Tyson frowned. He would never see those pictures again, nor those drawings. A slight tinge of panic hit him. What if he forgot? What if he started to slowly forget what the world was like and couldn't remember what the world looked like? What if he forgot what _Kai_ looked like? He lowered his head to his knees and shut his eyes tight. _"I don't want to forget you Kai..."_

----------- 

"Take him away." 

Kai was lost. He didn't know where he was, why he was there, what was happening. All he could feel and understand was the pain circling him in ways he could never imagine. His mind thought of nothing but the tortures he had suffered from childhood to the present time and the tortures he was destined to suffer in the future. His heart ached from the emotional breakdowns he had hidden, ignored and concealed over the years, his body ached from the tortures he had just received. 

The room swirled before his eyes as two blurry figures lifted his from his feet, making sure, Kai noticed, to grabbed his arm where there was an injury. It didn't add much to his agony, and his voice could not respond. It was drowned in tears. 

Tears... 

Something Kai had not felt in a long time. Kai didn't want to let anyone get the better of him, so he defied all emotion bar rage, hate and superiority. Now, he was no longer the unbreakable Beyblader who some of Voltaire's workers had come to respect out of fear. No. He was a broken man and, in their eyes, deserved to be treated like dirt. 

That's all he was worthy of. 

Kai's eyes suddenly began to feel very heavy, red and sore from the tears of his suffering. He continued to sob, eyes shut tight, but his emotions unbound. He vaguely heard a voice telling him to 'shut up', and barely realised he had received a blow to the back of the head. He was barely conscious to the world around him. 

All voices and images faded away to darkness. No one was there, no one to hurt him. 

But also, no one to comfort him. 

----------- 

A figure stood atop a building outside he abbey, focused eyes scanning the building for an entrance. In the darkness of the night, only his silhouette was visible, a Beyblade glowing slightly green in his right hand. "They're here..." 

A second person pulled himself up and sat on the roof beside the first, a Beyblade also in his hand, glowing slightly purple. He looked at his Beyblade, then to his friend. "Draciel can sense it too. What are they doing here Ray? Of all places..." 

"I dunno Max," Ray said as he pocketed his Beyblade. He looked over at Max. "But we have to get in there. They could be in serious trouble." he finished. 

Max nodded and stood up, looking over at the abbey. "I should have known something was wrong. Tyson was acting weird the day before he was caught..." He lowered his gaze to the floor. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at Ray. 

"It wasn't your fault, Tyson didn't know this was going to happen, no one did. The only thing we need to worry about now is getting Kai and Tyson out of there." 

"Your right." Max nodded in agreement, looking forward at the building. _"Hang on guys..."_

----------- 

To Be Continued 

----------- 

Yay! Ray and Max are in it! That part was just added in at the end ; Meh, least you know why it sounds crap.  
Poor Kai and Tyson... Everyone hug them!  
This chappy isn't magnif' but I think it's ok Hope you guys liked! Awwww, they's so cute when they's little. Kai's outfit was invented AGES ago (by me) and I HAD to use it. Tis too cute!  
I hope you guys like the chappy! Please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorablechickoritahotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary 


	8. We Need Eachother

Hey guys! Already another chappy, yay! This is become my new 'Family Hatred' Thankies for the reviews guys! You all rule!

**Response to Reviews:**  
**Keeper of Light:** Righteo so! -Starts typing- Thankies for da review!

**Ashla:** I wasn't planning for them to come in, but I think they need a little help getting out of Biovolt alive ; Thankies for da review sis!

**Bloody Mary:** Don't worry! you seriously think I wouldn't do more cute little Ty and Kai stuff? To dote! There's another bit in this chappy Glad yaz liked it!

**Blader Fairy Everlasting:** Well, I'm Irish ya see, and 'Slán' is the Irish for bye/goodbye. So I say 'Slán slán!' instead of saying 'Bye bye!'. Said but I dun care! Kai torture? i haven't decided yet, you may or may not be right ;

**Kura Loves Kai :** Glad yaz like it! This fast enough for yaz?

**chaos:** longer chappys? Apart from **'Soul Destruction'** this story getting the longest chappys I write -sweatdrops- heehee, sorry, but I'm more for quaility then quantity, though I guess I could _try_ and make 'em longer. Don't expect miracles though... Thanks for da review!

**artemis347:** Quick chappy eh? well, considering my Pokémon story put me behind my plans, I just hope this with satisfy some peeps XD Enjoy! **star's dreams:** As do lots of other peeps I'm thinkin'. Hope yaz like the chappy!

**FireieGurl:** Look guys! Someone pitys you! (Tyson and Kai: Yeepie....) Well at least someone cares. (Kai: Unlike you...") Don't say that! -glomps them- (Tyson: HELP!) Thankies for da review!

**ducky76:** I love the flashback too XD I... guess you like Ray? Heehee, glad yaz like it! Hope yaz like this chappy!

**Ulrich's wolf Guardian:** I'm totally lost with what I'm doing ;. Still I have a few endings to choose from. Hope this is fast enough for yaz, enjoy!

**phoenix the 1st:** Yupyup -glomps little Kai and little Tyson- I haven't fully decided how the story goes, but I'm hoping it won't end crap like **'Reign of Evil'**... -hold out little Kai and little Tyson- Give 'em a cuddle and enjoy the chappy! **Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Eight - We Need Eachother **

"Toss him in there."

Tyson's mind jerked out of it's sleep-teased state as the voice echoed to his ears. The owners where close, that's all he knew from the volume. He tensed slightly as he heard the cell gates open. What was going on? He heard a grunt of effort then a loud 'thump' sound, followed by a groan. They had dropped something in the cell. Or rather, someone.

"Let's go."

Tyson relaxed slightly as the cell shut and the voices faded away. He sighed, but turned all his attention on what, or who, had been thrown in the cell with him. There was only one person he could think of. "Kai?"

-----------

Kai groaned as his form was flung to the ground carelessly, lying motionless on his back for what seemed like forever. _"Just die... just let me die... please...."_ he thought helplessly, biting his lip to suppress the pain coursing through him. Suddenly, a voice spoke up, startling him.

"Kai?"

"Tyson...?" Kai never realised how hoarse his voice was until he spoke then. He hadn't even realised he was crying until he heard the uneven volume in his voice. He sat up and leaned against the wall, hissing at the fresh pain that surged through him from the many injuries on back.

"Kai what's going on? What did they do to you?"

"What do you think-" Kai began to snap, before his vision landed on his little brother. Tyson was staring blankly in Kai's direction, but he was staring at the wall beside Kai rather then at Kai himself.

How could he forget his brother was blind? Just seeing him like this made his emotions run that much more wild. He buried his head in his arms and allowed the tears to fall, voice once again silence by sobs.

"Kai..." Tyson frowned at the sound on his brother's heartbreaking sobs. He placed his hand flat against the wall beside him and sat up, kneeling down with his hand still against the wall. Swallowed hard and trying to hold back the tears, he almost dragged himself towards Kai. He couldn't see a thing, but his hearing told him weither he was closer or further away from Kai. All he could do was keep his hand against the wall to help lead him and hope he found his brother sooner or later.

Looking up, Kai frowned at Tyson's attempts to find him. He buried his face again. _"It's your fault Kai, you're the reason he's suffering. If you hadn't been so stubborn and run away this never would have happened."_

The back of Tyson's hand touched something warm and slightly moist. Turning his hand and placing his palm lightly against the form, he felt a shiver under his touch. Frowning, he moved his hand to Kai's far off shoulder, his arm now around Kai slightly. "Kai what happened? You have to tell me." He was slightly revolted at what he knew already. Though very faint, he knew the smell of blood, and the liquid was already covering his arm as it rest lightly on Kai's back.

Kai shivered in slight pain as something touched his back, then moved to his shoulder. _"Please don't hurt me..."_ he thought quietly. Only when the hand rested on his shoulder did he realise it was comfort the person was offering. Only when he spoke did Kai realise it was Tyson. He remained silent, the only sound around him the echo of his deep, raspy breaths. It was an eerie sound, as if that of a dying soldier. He could not believe it was coming from him. It scared him.

"Don't be scared Kai, I'm here..." Tyson whispered as he felt Kai shudder unexpectedly. He wrapped his arms around Kai in a gentle embrace, so as not to aggravate the wounds further. Kai tensed at the affectionate gesture from the boy sitting beside him, but Tyson merely hugged him tighter. "Kai you're not alone anymore..."

Kai was afraid to believe Tyson's words. Even if Tyson's words were true, what if something happened to Tyson and he was left all alone again? He didn't want his heart broken by something like that... he couldn't handle pain like that... "I am alone... I always have been. And if something happened to you? I... wouldn't be able to go on...." Tyson looked down slightly, a little taken aback by what Kai had said. "Don't say that-"

"I'm a tool..."

"Your better then-"

"I'm meant to be alone..." Kai finished, taking no notice of the fact he had interrupted his brother several times. He felt alone in the world, and no one, not even Tyson, was going to force false hope on him. Tyson's arms tightened around him, but still not painfully. Kai's gaze looked at the floor, devoid of emotion.

Tyson knew why Kai was like this. Voltaire's workers, if not Voltaire himself, had led him to believe all of this. He looked to where he thought Kai's eyes where. "You think that staying away from me, that pushing me out of your life, will make you feel any better? Because if that's how you feel, just say it."

Kai said nothing. Tyson knew he wouldn't be able too. He shut his eyes and lowered his head. "Don't listen to them..."

Kai looked over in confusion at his brother. He knew that song. A single sentence, maybe, but he knew it.

"'Cause what to they know? We need each other... to have to hold..." Tyson's voice was low, barely audible, but the word's where clear. Kai swallowed hard, freash tears brimming in his eyes, but the emotion motivating them was unclear. He found himself continuing the words. "When destiny calls..."

"You you must be strong," Tyson hugged Kai a little, tears also brimming his eyes. "I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on..."

"They'll see in time, I know..."

_Flashback_

"We'll show dem togeder!" Kai cheered, punching the air with one fist and holding Tyson's arm up with the other. Tyson laughed and mimicked his brother, punching the air with his small fist. He was only three then, and looked up to Kai for everything. Young though he was, Kai was very mature for his age, and smart too.

"Kai? Wha' da song mean?" Tyson asked quizzically, looking at the CD player with an utterly bewildered look on his face.

"Well..." Kai looked, tapping the side of his face with his index finger thoughtfully. "I t'ink it means dat when yous alone yous not really... dat someone's always dere, and dat ever'body else don' matter, as long as we's gots each oder!" he finished, a proud smirk spreading across his face.

"Ooh..." Tyson said, but his expression quickly changed back to confused. "How is your not alone when you are?"

Kai smiled. "You's to small to get it. Jus' look a' it dis way Ty..." he sat down in front of Tyson and held his hand in front of him. Tyson did likewise, as always. Kai clasped his with Tyson's and smiled the toddlers confused expression. "We's a team, and no one can split us up, not really..."

_End Flashback_

Tears ran down Kai's face, slightly shocked at the memory of his childhood. It was the first to resurface from his repressed mind, and it was something he was shocked he had forgotten.

"Kai, do you understand now? Do you remember?"

Kai didn't even look at Tyson, he leaned into him and buried his face in Tyson's shoulder, tears streaming down his face. Tyson held him in a comforting embrace, whispering softly to calm him down. "It's ok Kai... I'm here, I always am..." 

-----------

"Max!" Ray whispered harshly, pulling the blond back behind around the corner and out of sight of the guards. He covered Max's mouth as the guards looked down the corridor, holding his breath and remaining completely still. He sighed with relief when the footsteps echoed away. "Max what do you think you're doing?!" he hissed angrily, releasing his friend.

Max looked down at the launcher in his hands, frowning slightly. "I just thought that-"

"Do you want us to be caught?!" Ray whispered angrily. "Don't start acting like Tyson, the last thing we need you thinking is 'launch first, ask questions later'."

Max shut his eyes tight, hands gripping his launcher tight. "Sorry..."

Ray's expression softened at the tone in his friend's voice. Sighing he shook his head. "I know your worried about them, and I'm sorry for getting angry, but you have to realise we can't get reckless at a time like this. This is Biovolt's base and, though I hate to admit it, the Beybladers here at not the type to underestimate. We have to be focused." He placed his hand on Max's shoulder. "Ok?"

Max smiled over at him and nodded. "I understand. We better get moving then."

Looking around the corner, Ray waited until it was all clear, before leading the way down the corridor, Max close behind.

-----------

_The first result of a 'CyberBlader' was one known as CyberTala, a powerful Beyblader who's abilities would be the most useful once enhanced by the macanic implant. Though the experiment was a success, CyberTala still failed to uphold his expectations thanks to his loss to a rookie Beyblader. The Beyblader, known as Tyson Granger, had no scientific or mechanical changes to him to enhance his Beyblading abilities._

"Hmm..." Voltaire looked at the notes of Tala's progress, such as his Beyblading abilities before and after experiment. The boy had disappointed him and he was tempted to.. _'dispose of'_ the boy for his failure. He had no family, and before the Beyblading Tournament hardly anyone knew he even existed, so it would have been an easy job. But the boy showed some promise, or more likely some use.

The scientists had conducted numerous painful experiments over the years to try and work out the bugs of the CyberBlader. The had only been able to improve so much, before they hit a brick wall. Tala had sustained to much physical damage, along with mental reprogramming, to survive further experimentation. Tala was lucky to be alive, but he was still confined to the abbey, sometimes under scientific supervision to see his progress.

Yes, Tala was powerful, and his Beyblading abilities grew at a much faster pace then anyone else, but he still wasn't good enough. Tala was out of the experiment, he would never reach his expected full potential.

"Sir?"

Voltaire growled as one of his employees tore him from his thoughts. "What?!"

"Intruders have been spotted in the abbey, sir." the man spoke, the computer screen nearby lighting up before showing a picture of an empty corridor, the camera looking down at the hall. Suddenly, Max ran past quickly; loading is launcher with his Beyblade and taking no notice of the camera. Ray ran into the screen, but stopped, looking up straight at the camera. He pointed his Beyblade at it and pulled the ripcord. Voltaire looking carelessly as the screen grew blank.

"Dispose of them." he answered simply, standing up and making his way over to the door. "I have work to do."

"Yes sir."

Voltaire walked down the coridor, calling a few Beybladers from the training room to follow. Tala and Bryan. "What is it sir?" Bryan asked.

"Collect Kai from his cell, there's work to be done."

Tala looked over at Voltaire, slightly taken aback. "But sir, Kai has only been resting for up to seven hours and he needs a least a few days to-"

"Are you questioning me Tala?" Voltaire asked angrily. Tala straightened himself when Voltaire glared at him. Voltaire controlled his life, his concern for Kai's should not intrude. "No sir."

"Good. Now get him out of there and don't waste any time."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

I can't help it! I had to put in that song! Oh, and:

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'You'll Be In My Heart'.**

kk? Might bring in more of it later   
Ok, crap ending, but hey, whacha gonna do? Longest chappy yet!  
Did you guys like it? I loved the brotherly part! Oh, and if you thought it was yaoi? Your either obsessed with the stuff or your a caution-freak. Thats what I used to be like, thought any physical contact led to yaoi but-  
**Kai:** does she ever shut up?  
-glares- Anyway... I'm after thinkin' of more stuff to happen so hope yaz like it please review guys! Slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorablechickoritahotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	9. Kai's Greatest Fear

Hey guys! Lookie! 'Nother update! I love this story!  
Ok... I'm a little hyper... the phone line wasn't workin' earlier which meant no internet, but it's back now! But... the channel Beyblades on is broken right not :( I'm missin' Beyblade! WAA!  
... I'm ok... Story hypes me up!

**Response to Reviews:**  
**KaiGal:** Hey! Dun remember you reviewin before, sorry if yaz did. Glad yaz lke it!

**FireieGurl:** This soon enough? I'm real glad yaz like it! I would have a smiley thing but ff got rid of them... meh, glad yaz liked! Enjoy the next chappy!

**Blader Fairy Everlasting:** ikkle Kai ish super glompsome! -glomps- Enjoy!

**Ashla:** Meh... I'm missin' ya Sue! I spend most of the days by meself till the others come home... but thatnkies for the really long review! -hugs- Hope yaz like this part, I think it's good, and thats a rare thing XD

**Ulrich's wolf Guardian:** lol, glad to hear XD And yup, I'm a dedicated author so-to-speak. Glad yaz liked and, enjoy this chappy!

**Bloody Mary:** I love Tyson and Kai! -glomps them- And Tala's awesome too. This is the second story I've had him in and he's kinda nice in each. It's just, I don't think he was that bad before the whole cyborg thing... meh, enjoy the chappy!

**phoenix the 1st:** Little bit, I can't see Tala as totally evil. Updating!

**artemis347:** And to think and first I was only gettin' about 3 reviews for this fic XD Glad yaz like it! Hope yaz like this chappy, been workin' on it a good bit 

**star's dreams:** I love that song! Phil Collins rules! Glad yaz think so, I had to include it... listenin' to it right now, heehee XD. Enjoy the next chappy

**Dragi:** Thanks for the good luck and glad so many peeps like it . Hope yaz enjoy this chappy!

**ducky76:** Mwhaha... Voltaire's got sommit evil planned... you'll see XD And you'll see with Max and Ray.

Thankies for the reviews peeps!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Nine - Kai's Greatest Fear **

"Go Draciel!" Max launched the Beyblade directly at the security system Beyblades. Machines, resembling guns, shot the Beyblades towards any intruders that entered the area. Luckily, Ray and Max where both highly skilled and able to destroy nearly every machine before it launched it's Beyblade. A few machines were missed, leading to a number of deep cuts along their arms mostly. The green Beyblade struck through a number of machines before diving back into it's Beybladers hand.

Ray ran up behind Max, Beyblade and launcher in hand. Max looked back as Ray approached, clipping his Beyblade back in his launcher. "Max this is crazy, we haven't the slightly clue where we're going." Ray stated, quickly launching and destroying a Beyblade mere inches from Max's head.

"Well what are we supposed to do? Ask for directions?" Max questioned as they made their way down the corridor again. Possibly they should have tried a more stealthy approach to their search, but the security system had found them practically straight away. It was only a matter of time before Voltaire's guards showed up, and then they would be in serious trouble.

The two Beybladers made their way slowly through the maze of traps and security systems. Then they hit a wall, a junction in the paths. "Damn..." Ray mutter, looking at the paths on both sides and in front of him. "What do we do now?"

"You take one path and I take the other."

"What?!" Ray looked over at Max and grabbed his arm just before he took off. "Oh no you don't, we are _not_ splitting up."

"But Ray, if we split up we'll cover more ground faster." Max stated, pulling his arm from Ray's grip. "We have double the chance of finding them and less chance of getting caught if we split up."

"But Max we can't-"

"I don't need you to take care of me Ray." Max's voice was stern, but he smiled warmly at his friend. "I know your worried something will happen to me, and I appreciate your concern, but I have to fight for myself. I'm sure I can hold my own by myself, and you know splitting up is our best option."

Ray's gaze dropped to the floor, fists clenched. He sighed heavily and looked up at Max, expression serious. "Alright, we'll split up, but _promise_ me you'll be careful."

"I will. Thanks Ray!" with that, Max turned and took off down the left corridor, Ray darting down the right. It was a risky move, but in the long run it was probably the better idea.

Ray hoped so, or neither 'blader may make it out alive.

-----------

Kai's tears had subsided long ago, and his wounds had ceased to bleed, bandaged up by what remained of Kai's scarf and Tyson's jacket. He had slipped in and out of sleep numerous times, each time awoken by a fresh nightmare of his tortures and sufferings whilst in the abbey, but each time he awoke to the warmth and comfort of his brother, who had not left his side for the hours they had been there. Each time, Tyson would calm him down, and he would realise the nightmarish tortures of reality where not joined by that of his dreams. Each and ever time he fell back to sleep in his brothers arms, peaceful in his dreams before his past came back and haunted him once again.

"Will I ever escape my past..." Kai whispered once he had been awoken by yet another frightening nightmare. This one had involved the resent training process. Ever strike, every hit, it had all felt real. He shivered slightly, looking at Tyson. "It just wont leave me alone."

"Because you won't let it." Tyson answered simply. Kai looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You think he won't leave you alone? It's because you won't put it behind you." Tyson began, shutting his eyes. It was slightly more comforting when his eyes where closed, as not seeing a thing while they where open made it that much more frightening.

"You don't let yourself forget." he explained. "You think about your past, every day. Of how you where treated and how you suffered. How you felt, how you didn't feel... Kai that's all in the past. The reason it haunts you is because you're afraid to face it. It's over. It's finished. Can't you just forget about that? Do the whole, 'look forward not back' thing."

Kai looked down at the floor, thoughts whirling through his mind. "I've never heard you make so much sense before." he stated, causing Tyson to laugh slightly. "No seriously. I guess I never looked at it like that before..." he smiled and looked at Tyson. "Thanks Ty."

"You haven't called me that since we where kids." Tyson commented, smiling. Max was the only one that had ever called him that before, and that was a once off. It felt good to hear Kai say it, though he still wished he could see him.

"Kai get up."

"What?" Kai looked forward and was slightly surprised to see Voltaire, Tala and Bryan standing before him. Tala unlocked the cell door and stood aside, allowing Voltaire to enter first. Kai growled lowly, but didn't leave Tyson's side.

"Kai what's going on?" Tyson asked, his voice slightly shaky and panicked. He felt very vulnerable in his present stat, and memories of the last time Voltaire entered his cell flashed through his mind. His broken hand tinged slightly at the memory of the doctor's poor help as he subconsciously held his hand lightly.

Kai glanced over at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Take it easy..." he whispered. Tyson nodded in response, but still remained tense and alert. Kai glared daggers at Voltaire, wishing he had the strength to stand so he wouldn't have to look up at the man. It made him feel inferior.

"Your coming with us Kai."

Narrowing his eyes, Kai turned his head away from Voltaire. "And what makes you think that?" he asked, his tone cocky and uncaring. He caught Tyson smiling slightly at his response.

"Trying to put on a brave face are you?" Voltaire questioned, folding his arms and chuckling. "Why bother? Your brother can't see you anyway." Kai growled at his response, Voltaire merely smirked. "Wolfborg, Falborg."

There was a bright flash and in an instant, both Bitbeasts appeared beside their respective Beybladers. Voltaire glanced back at them, Tala and Bryan standing back. Unfortunately, these Bitbeasts where trained that Voltaire was their master, second only to their own Beybladers. "Get him."

Kai's eyes widened and the two Bitbeasts stepped forward, sharp talons scrapping on the stone ground and a low growl emitting from the ice wolf.

"Kai..."

"Don't worry Ty," Kai pushed himself forcefully to his feet, back leaned heavily against the wall for support. He couldn't let Voltaire do what he wanted with him, not without a fight. He brought himself to his feet, away from the wall, and stood strong. He only wished now that he had his Dranzer, but they had taken it from him when he had collapsed.

Voltaire laughed at Kai's actions. The boy couldn't even stand straight; he was obviously drained of energy from loss of blood as he kept swaying slightly. "Do you know how _pitiful_ you look Kai? You can barely stand, let alone fight. Why embarrass yourself by delaying the inevitable?" he awaited an answer, but received none. "Very well..." He nodded to the two Bitbeasts and they launched forward.

Kai waited until the last second and dove out of the attacks path. Unfortunately, his speed and evasiveness had been lowered from weakness, and Wolfborg latched his jaw around Kai's right ankle painfully. Kai cried out as he slammed down on his back, a fresh wave of pain shooting through him.

Falborg flew behind the already immobile teen and latched it's beak into his left shoulder, unfazed by Kai's cries of pain, and lifted him slightly off the ground, tearing into the flesh mercilessly. Out of the corner of it's eye Falborg realised Tyson was struggling to understand what was happening. Not his concern, he had to focus on Kai.

"Bring him to the laboratory in five minutes. I will not wait patiently any longer." Voltaire ordered, leaving the cell and walking down the corridor in silence. Tala and Bryan followed suit, leaving the Bitbeasts to their work.

Tyson felt completely helpless. he could only hear Kai's cries of pain and Voltaire's harsh cold voice. He had never been more scared in his entire life then he was right now. Swallowing hard, he pulled himself to his feet, listening intently for anything that could help him. He wished he didn't have to. Because he couldn't see it left everything to the imagination, making almost every possibility race through his mind.

Kai let out a short cry as Falborg released him from his grip, allowing him to drop to the ground. He gasped and coughed dryly as Wolfborg's grip tightened, feeling as well as hearing the wolfs teeth scraping off the bone in his foot. Voltaire's words began to sink into him. Laboratory? Fear erupted inside him. What did he want to go to the laboratory? What was he going to do to him?

Fear like nothing he felt before overtook him and Wolfborg began to drag him towards the entrance to the cell. His breaths quickened and voice uneven from fear. "T-Tyson!" he cried out helplessly, trying in vain to stop movement by gripping onto anything he could find, but only finding the flat surface of the floor. "Help!"

Pure fear was in Kai's voice, panic like that Tyson had never heard before, clear and piercing. It was enough to infect Tyson's emotions in a second. Fear and panic caused him to freeze temporarily. What was happening?

"Tyson!"

It happened almost instinctually, that Tyson dived forward and, miraculously, grabbed Kai's outstretched hand. Panicking, Kai grabbed Tyson's hand with both his right and left, trying desperately to free himself from the wolf Bitbeast. "Tyson, don't let them take me! Please don't let them take me!" Kai was unable to control his emotions anymore. He had a terrible, foreboding feeling that his whole life had led up to what was going to happen in the laboratory.

Wolfborg growled at Tyson, but the Blader made no signs of moving. Continuing on, Wolfborg realies he was doing nothing but dragging the second boy along with him. No matter, maybe they'd find a use for him to in the lab. Kai was in a terrible state, blood pouring from his fresh wounds, clinging, now, to his brothers arms and crying desperately. "They're to strong Kai." Tyson stated through gritted teeth, trying to free his brother from the grasp of the bitbeast, but unsuccessful.

"Tyson please..." Kai pleaded tearfully. It hurt Tyson deeply for Kai to be in such a state, and it deminished his hopes in domino. Kai was his big brother. Kai was supposed to be able to do anything, to be strong, to protect him, to be their and to never lose. But if his idol couldn't handle this, the one person he admired the most in the world, how could he?

-----------

Tala stood silent by the doorway to the lab, eyes cast downward to the floor. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, of what Voltaire was planning. Even if they weren't related geneticaly, Tala couldn't see why Voltaire couldn't show at least a little compassion for the boy he had, for years, called his grandson.

In his younger years, Kai had respected and looked up to Voltaire, but that respect turned to fear once the training became brutal. How could Voltaire be unfazed by the fact he torn Kai apart and pieced him back together to his will? He destroyed Kai's life, burried his memories and happiness so deep inside him they where nearly lost altogether. But something happened to him the day the Bladebreakers where formed.

When Kai was a part of something, in this case a team, it was an uncomfortable situation, for sure. For a loner to be part of a group was a whole new set-up for him, and he couldn't think on home ground. It was out of fear he kept himself away from the group, but Tyson, Max and Ray proved far to stubborn to just leave him be. They slowly and patiently gained Kai's trust and friendship, and from then one Kai's life was different.

Unfortunately, once Voltaire was cleared of charges, he found Kai and once again attempted to make Kai what _he_ wanted him to be. He never treated Kai like a separate person, like he had emotions or feelings. He believed Kai would learn how to behave if treated in this manner.

Remembering all that, Tala was somewhat less shocked at Voltaire's plans now. He truely had the darkest of hearts, devoid of sympathy, of compassion, of any emotions in general. But now Kai's fate was finnally decided. He would become a slave and servent to the Hiwatari family once and for all...

...as a CyberBlader...

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Bwahahaha! Ain't I cruel?! Yes! Thats the new thing that came to mind last chappy!  
Ooooooo, I love this story! **XD** Hope you guys like it, and hate me if yaz want   
... Boy I'm a moad breaker, and straight after writing all that too. Please review guys! Slan slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorablechickoritahotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	10. Trespasser's Bloodshed

**Edit: One of the paragraphs where missing thats to a HTML error, and the piece was an ikkle confusing without it, sorry!**

Hey guys! Lookie! -points- Another chappy! Meza happy now, there ain't that uch of Tyson nor Kai in this chappy, it's more based round Max and Ray. Heehee! This is becoming such a family fic! Hope you guys enjoy the chappy, thankies for the reviews!

**Response to Reviews:**  
**Tinanit Enozym:** lol, guess Kai's your fave? Poor Max and Ray! -cuddles- Glad yaz like the fic **XD** Enjoy!

**hiwatari-fan:** Sorry if this took too long, hope yaz enjoy the chappy!

**Dragi:** Welp, here it is, enjoy! Thankies for da review!

**Ashla:** Bwaha! You ain't here! XP You need a better weapon... what ever happened to that precious steel mallet of yours that you use to use for internet destruction? Heehee, enjoy when you get a chance!

**Bloody Mary:** This soon enough? -hugs Kai and Tyson- heehee, I know, ain't I cruel?

**artemis347:** I know... I just wanna cuddle Tyson whenever I write this, and Kai too! ... why am I always cruel to my faves? Heehee, I love cliffies **XD** Enjoy!

**phoenix the 1st:** Continuing! ... Done! read away! Thanks for the review!

**star's dreams:** heehee, I'm a mean author... but peeps go for the torture fics, right? Nope, wouldn't want to meet Voltaire in a dark alley with a Bitbeast army.... Coarse if he was by himself yaz could kick the old git down and laugh at him **XD** Heehee, hope yaz like the chappy!

**FireieGurl:** I know, you can blame the third series for the Cyberblader idea. He don't turn into a Cyberblader but in some piccys you could pass him off for one, what with the red glowing eyes and all... Enjoy the chappy!

**ducky76:**Glad yaz think so **XD** Hope yaz enjoy this chappy, sorry if the updates late!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Ten - Trespasser's Bloodshed **

"Driger Tiger Claw!" Ray ordered, the white tiger Bitbeast charging through the corridor and destroying a number of lasers that where preparing to shoot. Ray dodged the stray lasers with swift and agile movements, returning his Bitbeast to his Beyblade without injury. _"It's at times like these I'm glad I grew up in the mountains."_ he thought, making his way down the dark corridors.

So far he had not come across anything that could even give him a clue as to the whereabouts of Tyson, Kai or their Bitbeasts. All he had come across in the huge, maze-like abbey were traps, traps and more traps. There didn't even seem to be any Beybladers or even humans in sight of the area's he was searching, which made him wonder if Max was alright.

He hated to doubt the blond, but he always seemed like the weaker of the group. Not in battle, he could hold his own easily in a battle, but Max seemed like the little brother of the Bladebreaker's little family, and it gave not only Ray, but Kai and Tyson also, the feeling they had to look out for him.

A sudden bright green glow erupted from Ray's Beyblade, causing him to jump. He held the Beyblade in front of him and looked at it quizzically. "What is it Driger?" he whispered to the Beyblade, shutting his eyes and concentrating on his Bitbeast. After a second his eyes snapped open again. "Dragoon and Dranzer are close?" He whispered and his Beyblade flashed brighter. "Ok..." he pocketed his Beyblade and rounded a corner, eyes scanning the area for further dangers.

If he could't find the Beybladers, he might as well save the Bitbeasts before Biovolt learn to control them. _"I just hope I'm not too late..."_

-----------

"What is he doing here?" Voltaire looked quizzically over as the ice-wolf Bitbeast entered the laboratory, dragging Kai along the floor. What surprised Voltaire was the Tyson was there also, Kai seemingly latched to his arms in an attempt to escape the clutches of the Bitbeast restraining him. Voltaire nodded to a few guards nearby and pointed towards Tyson and Kai. "Restrain him."

The guards made there way over to the two teens, but when they reached them they realised Kai tightened his grip to Tyson arms, shaking his head and oblivious to the tears in his eyes. "Don't let them get my Ty, I don't want to hurt anymore..." Kai begged, gasping as two arms grabbed his shoulders in an attempt to pull him back. Tyson's arms where grabbed, which caused him to jump but tighten his grip. Unfortunately, with one hand still broken he could only try to keep the contact with Kai with one hand.

"N-o." Kai sobbed as the two were torn apart, fear growing tenfold once Tyson was out of contact. "Tyson!" he called, arm still outstretched to his brother though they where clearly too far apart. Tyson could do nothing but listen helplessly, unable to even guess where Kai was because of the echo in the large room.

Voltaire walked over and looked from one to the other before looking at the guard that restrained Kai. "Take him away."

"Wha? No! Where are you taking me?!" Kai yelled as the guard began to drag him back, further away from Tyson. He kicked helplessly, weakened from the early days activities, and thrashed, but it didn't nothing but tire him further. He could hear Tyson calling him, but his mind refused to voice a response. Fear controlled him now. "Let me go!"

"Kai!" Tyson called tearfully to his brother's desperate cries. He felt so useless, unable to help his brother when he needed help the most. He felt himself being pulled the opposite direction and instantly resisted. He attempted to break free from his captures grasp, but once he came close, a searing pain shot through him as the guard grabbed his broken hand tight. He cried out in pain but quickly silenced himself, shutting his eyes tight as tears of sadness and pain escaped him.

"Now, unless you be quiet you'll hurt allot more then that..."

Tyson ceased to resist as the person began to drag him away. He allowed himself to become limp, blind eyes downcast and tear-filled. In the distance he could hear his brothers cries for help and mercy. "I'm sorry Kai..."

-----------

"Where could they be?" Max whispered to himself, looking around a corner and finding it clear. At the end of the corridor was a large wooden door with a small, barred window in it. Max made his way cautiously down the corridor, Beyblade always at the ready, and reached the door. When he opened it, a descending staircase met him, but he thought little of the dangers and made his way down.

Reaching the end of the staircase, he was surprised to find the walls on either side of the area lined with cells. They where simple cells with bars as one wall. Max shivered from the cold and rub his arm in attempt to warm himself. Any prisoners here would be lucky to survive in Max's opinion. He walked down the long line of cells, checking every one of them.

No sight of his friends.

Sighing in slight annoyance, his eyes cast down at the floor. Then something caught his eye. There was something on the ground a few feet ahead of him. Running over and kneeling beside it, Max rubbed his index finger through the liquid and held it in front of him.

"Blood?" he was revolted, but confused at the same time. Looking up he noticed the blood was smeared along the floor leading towards an exit at the opposite side. Clenching his hand into a fist he straightened up. It had to be either Kai or Tyson, he just knew it. He darted off towards the exit, slamming the door opened without concern of being discovered. _"Hang on guys."_

-----------

"No! You can't do this!"

Voltaire chuckled at Kai's response. "And just what can you do to stop me?" he asked as some of his guards slammed Kai down on a large metal table rather roughly, quickly shackling the boy's wrists and ankles down and a metal shackle across his chest to prevent further movement.

Tugging helplessly at the shackles Kai started to feel panicked once again. "Let me go!" He yelled, more fearfully then angrily. He shut his eyes tight as tears brimmed in his eyes. "Please..."

"Get the anaesthetic ready."

"No..." Kai whispered pleadingly, shaking his head. "Please don't... don't do this." he opened his eyes and spotted a doctor with a syringe coming towards him. He struggled again, trying to break free. Tears escaped him and his voice became uneven as the doctor grabbed his arm. "P-please stop..." he whispered tearfully, gasping slightly as the needle was pressed into his skin.

-----------

Ray smirked at the lock as the door clicked open, discarding the nail he had used to pick it on the ground. Pushing the door open, he held his Beyblade in front of him, narrowing his eyes as the glow intensified. "They're here." he whispered, looking up. In the centre of the room stood a table, a light shining down on the Beyblades set on stands in the centre. There didn't seem anything or anyone in the room.

Looking around thoughtfully, Ray began to feel suspicious. _"This looks to easy..."_ he thought, spotting a keypad beside the door. Curious, he walk over and looked at it, a bright red beam suddenly shot out of a lens at the top of the keypad. Leaping back in surprise, the computer voice spoke up.

[Scan incomplete. Please try again.]

"Scan?" looking back Ray narrowed his eyes to focus his sight. Only then did he notice the red lasers surrounding the Beyblades and the entire room around them save for the area Ray was standing in. "Crud.." he should have known the security would be so high, Dragoon and Dranzer where very powerful Bitbeasts. Leaning against the wall he slid down if until he was sitting on the floor, sighing heavily. _"How am I going to get them now?"_

-----------

Max had been following the blood trail and would have reached the laboratory by now had he not run into security problems again. He was becoming more anxious by the minute as the blood led him further on. How long had they been going for?

Suddenly, about six Beyblades shot towards him from behind. He was lucky to dodge most, but received a deep cut in his right side and one on his left shoulder. Gasping and putting pressure on his side, Max turned to face his attackers. Most of the Beybladers he had never seen before, but Spencer wasn't one that was easy to forget, not after he and the rest of the Demolition Boys stole Draciel all those years ago.

Max narrowed his eyes and loaded his Beyblade to his launcher, pointing it straight at the group of Beybladers, who did like-wise to him. "Lock an' load... go Draciel!" he launched his Beyblade forward towards the large number of opponents. If he had another choice, he would not have fought them as the odds where greatly against him. Unfortunately he had to fight or surrender to them, and surrendering was something a Bladebreaker never did.

Draciel's Beyblade clashed with it's six opposing foes, surprisingly holding them off well. For what seemed like forever, Beyblades clashed, Draciel defeating the enemies one by one, until there was not as single Beyblade left. None of the Beybladers had even called their Bitbeasts. _"This is to easy... what's going on?"_ Max thought as his Beyblade leapt back into his hand, his eyes locked on the unfazed Beybladers before him.

Suddenly, a Beyblade shot from behind him, catching him off guard, and struck his hand with Draciel in it. The Beyblade tore into his hand and forced him to drop the Beyblade, gripping his hand tightly as blood oozed out of it. "Ow..." he hissed as the pain increased when he tried to remove his grip from it. Looking up, Max's eyes grew wide. Draciel's Beyblade was in Spencer's hand, a proud smirk across his face.

Without his Beyblade, Max had no way to defend himself against their onslaught. All the Beybladers suddenly prepared their Beyblades, three of them launching them towards the unarmed teen. Max shut his eyes and braced himself; crying out as the Beyblades came in contact with his arm and tore into his flesh, warm blood pouring down his arms. He had no time to recover from that before another Beyblade struck him in the stomach. Max collapsed to his knees and coughed heavily, bringing up small droplets of blood. He heard another ripcord pulled, and a burning sensation in his shoulder.

-----------

"Come on, come on!" Ray hissed harshly, reaching toward towards the Beyblades that were just barely out of his reach. It hadn't been easy, but he had, awkwardly, found a way to dodge the laser security. Using the gas-pipes along the ceiling Ray had pulled himself to the centre of the room, just above the table with the Beyblades. He had tucked his hair into the back of his shirt so as not to strike the lasers, and was now hanging upside down with his legs wrapped around one of the pipes above him.

Unfortunately, the lasers also criss-crossed above the beyblades, leaving a very small gap from which to remove them. To make matters worse, Dragoon and Dranzer where just barely out of his reach, his fingers barely touching them. Needless to say his was getting frustrated, and nervous too. One slight movement could set off the alarms, and someone could come in at any moment.

Determined, Ray loosened his grip slightly on the gas-pipe, allowing him to get close enough to grabbed the Beyblades. Lifting them slowly so as not to hit the lazers, he sighed heavily once both Beyblades were in hand. Quickly pocketing them, he slowly made his way back towards the door, become more anxious.

Then he felt something shift in his pocket, looking down just in time to see one of the Beyblades falling out. He made an attempt to grab it, but missed. He cringed and held his breath as it struck the floor, bouncing a few times and narrowing missing the lasers before coming to a halt. Ray sighed and pulled himself to the edge of the room, letting himself down quietly. "Dranzer..." he growled at the fallen Beyblade, which now sat still on the floor amongst a web of lasers. It was only a few feet away, but the lasers where so close Ray couldn't help but think he couldn't get it.

Still, he had to try. Kneeling down before the wall of lasers, he reached his head slowly forward, gradually making his way through the lasers until his hand landed on the Beyblade. Biting his lip in concentration, he tried to withdraw the Beyblade, but a last second nervous twitch caused him to strike a laser.

**[INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!]**

Looking up at the speaker as the computer voice boomed, a red alarm light flashing and illuminating the whole room, Ray's attention quickly turned to the door. A large metal door was starting to close down in the doorway. Panicking, he ran quickly towards the door, dropping at the last second and skidding out under it, and door barely avoiding crushing his hands. Gasping from his suddenly energetic outburst, Ray got to his feet quickly. Spotting a few guards round the corner to his left, Ray dashed right in an attempt to escape.

There was a sudden sound of a gunshot as a searing pain engulfed him.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Uh oh... -hids from Ray and Max fans- Don't kill me!  
I know, this part was really CRUEL, but ain't they all? Aww, poor Ray and Max... -cuddles- And, again, Kai and Tyson -cuddles too- Cruel as it was, though, was it any good? Hope you guys liked it. Max was soooo close to the lab and Ray had just got the Bitbeasts, I'm so mean! -Bashes self-  
Welp, please review guys, slán slán til next time!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorablechickoritahotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/bayleefslibrary


	11. The Rescue

Hey guys! sorry for the late update, and the chappy name sucks... meh, me's won't blabber, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Eleven - The Rescue **

It was unusual to dream under heavy anaesthetic, at least to Kai it was. Then again, he had never been under anaesthetic before, so what did he know? He groaned and opened his eyes, shutting them tight again as a bright, warm light shone down on him. Confused, he sat up rather quickly, and rubbed his eyes. It was only then he realised how short his arms where. Opening his eyes fully, he looked at his hands. To his surprise he recognised his hands where that of a younger child and, looking himself over, he realised he, himself, was a child.

He he stood he was merely a few feet tall, in his baggy denim overalls and peach shirt. The area he stood in was a forest, but there was no one else around. He began to feel unusually worried at that. Where was-

"Hey Kai!"

Spinning around, Kai noticed a four-year-old Tyson hanging off one of the branched or a tall tree. He found half his mind thinking 'He's going to hurt himself!' while the other half wondering 'How'd he do dat?'

'How'd he do dat?' What kind of grammar was that? "Ty whacha doin'?" he almost jumped at the childish, slightly pitched voice that escaped him, along with a childish accent to suit. Tyson merely looked at him in confusion and let go of the branch, falling into a large pile of leaves.

"Looksin' for you." Tyson said, tilting his head at his older brother. He was silent for a moment, then smiled brightly. "Wanna play?"

"Otay!" Kai found himself agreeing in an overly enthusiastic tone, and with a light poke in the shoulder he was dubbed 'it'. Soon began to enjoy himself and they unusually game of hide-and-tag, his more conscious half feeling utterly ridiculous, but couldn't help but enjoy the memory.

But Kai's happiness is never long-lived.

The whole dream seemed to freeze, causing Kai to stopped dead in his tracks and look around in confusion. There was a soft rumbling, then the image of his surroundings shattered like glass. He tried to shield himself, but the glass simply dissappeared, leaving him in a void of darkness. Moving his arms from in front of him, he gasped in horror. He was no longer a child anymore, but his usually eighteen-year-old self, arms dripping in fresh blood. He was unaware this was a dream anymore, it felt so real to him, he had forgotten he was dreaming. 

"Kai!"

"Tyson?" Kai looked behind him, spotting his younger brother, who was now also his present age, in the arms or two rather tall guards, trying helplessly to break free from their strong grasp. "Let him go!" Kai called as they started to drag his younger sibling away. Though his tried to take chase, he found an invisible barrier blocking him from advancing any further. "Tyson! Let him go!" he slammed his fists against the wall, but in mere seconds both Tyson and his captors had disappeared. "Tyson!"

"Kai..."

He jumped at the harsh, dead toned voice that spoke up behind him, spinning around and freezing. Tyson was standing in front of him with his head hung low, arms hanging limply by his sides, body strained in the unmistakable attempt to remain standing. Blood poured over him from countless injuries, his skin pale and body shivering. Kai collapsed to his knees in shear horror at the condition of his brother. Tyson raised his gaze slowly, pale eyes coming into contact with that of Kai's maroon ones. "Look what you've done to me..." he hissed, his voice unusually cold and venomous.

Breaths shaky, Kai was surprised how fearful he felt of Tyson's words. "Tyson, I-"

"It's your fault Kai! I'm blind because of you!" Tyson yelled, his voice hysterical, a coughing fit instantly overtaking him. Kai backed away slightly as Tyson glared at him, though it was clear his vision was unseeing. The hate in his eyes struck him like a dagger through his heart. "Tyson...." Kai felt warm tears streaming down his face, his voice slightly hoarse. Tyson didn't seem to hear the sorrow and pleading for forgiveness in Kai's voice.

"It's your fault Kai."

"No..." Kai shook his head slowly, his voice breaking into sobs. Tyson was the only good thing left in his life, the only thing that kept him fighting against Voltaire and fighting away death. If he lost Tyson, if his own brother abandoned him, how would he get through this? How would he ever defeat his 'grandfather'? Looking up he tensed. Tyson's expression was so hate filled and angered, yet he did not expect the heartbreaking words Tyson said next.

"I _hate_ you Kai..."

-----------

_"Ray...? Ray wake up..."_

"Oww...." Ray groaned as his consciousness returned to him. A sharp pain shot through him from his side and he hissed in pain, hearing a small 'sorry' from someone nearby. Looking up, his vision clearing, he blinked to try and register the person looking down at him. His eyes grew wide. "Max?" his voice was hoarse, pain coursing through him. Max was knelt beside him, breathing heavily. Ray was not surprised though. Blood covered most of the blonds arms and face, his arms shaking as he finished tying something around Ray's side.

"Are y-you o-ok?" Max asked, swallowing hard with some effort, the small taste of blood in the back of his mouth. His breaths where short and raspy, an uncontrollable shiver of pain overcoming him. His skin was pale, mercilessly damaged with numerous deep cuts and bruises, allowing blood to flow unchecked as Max attempted to bandage up Ray's wound. One of the guards had shot him in the side, and it had gone right through. Though small, it was extremely dangerous and painful, a large amount of blood had escaped it before Max had shown up.

"What happened to... to you?" Ray asked, shock evident in his voice. Max just shook his head as Ray sat up painfully, leaning against the wall. Ray's heart leapt at the sight of his friend. He looked like the living dead. Max swallowed hard again and began to explain his situation.

After Max had taken a strong beating, pretending to be unconscious to avoid further assaults, his tormentors had abandoned him to die of blood loss, leaving behind his Beyblade, but not his bit chip. Max had gained enough strength to leave the area, and had found Ray just as he had collapsed. He had knocked the guards unconscious with his beyblade before they could cause any further damage, but in the process had weakened himself even further.

"Max we have to do something, you'll bleed to death." He growled slightly as Max shook his head stubbornly, looking down at his own injury, which had been slightly bandaged by what looked like some of Max's orange jacket. He couldn't help but wonder why the other 'bladers had abandoned Max. It was clear that, though the boy was heavily injured, he may be able to survive. If that was so, why did they leave him? Were they toying with him?

"Ray..." Max groaned, raising his hand to his head and shutting his eyes. "I don't feel so good..." he groaned, shutting his eyes tight in pain. Ray fought against the urge to roll his eyes as he forced himself to his knees, sitting next to Max. The blond had lost a great amount of blood, and if he didn't get help soon, or if they couldn't bandage him up, he could be in serious trouble. "Come on, your jackets not much use anymore, lets bandage you up a little." Ray answered softly to the shivering teen. Max was scared right now, and Ray had to look out for him until he calmed down.

-----------

_"Does that kid ever stop crying?"_

"Doesn't look like it."

"How long has he been there?"

"Long enough."

Tyson ignored the voices around him. He was as good as dead now, in his opinion. He had just failed to help his brother escape an unknown fate and had been dragged back to his cell, silenced by pain. He felt like a complete failure, and worst of all; even though he didn't know what Biovolt was planning to do to Kai, one thing he did know was that Kai was not going to be the same person when he saw him again.

At least when Kai was there, even when he was upset, Tyson felt stronger. When he was alone it reminded him of his first two to three days here, in which he had his fingers broken and his sight stolen. He was afraid to be alone, in case they did anything else to him.

How long had he been there? He was unconscious most of the first day... the next day he lost his sight... the day after that Kai showed up, which was earlier today. Only three days? It felt like a lifetime. _"If that's the case then the date is..."_ Tyson frowned as he remembered his watch alarm going off earlier. It usually beeped quietly at midnight, which meant it was the start of his forth day in Biovolt. He sighed heavily and buried his face in his knees as he hugged them to himself. _"Who knew this is where'd I'd be on my eighteenth birthday..."_

-----------

"Are you ok Max?"

"Ya, I'll be fine..." Max whispered as he looked around a corner in case of any more guards or Beybladers, holding his Beyblade, which now sported a very annoyed Dragoon Bit chip and Dragoon's attack ring. Ray smiled. He had to admit, Max was stronger and more determined then he had first given him credit for. Max was cleaned up somewhat, now looking a little less like something from a horror movie with his wounds bandaged up.

"Ok." Ray and Max made there way quickly down the corridors, stopping as they came to a large metal door, noticing it was slightly ajar. Curious, the two teens made their way in. "Looks like a lab..." Ray whispered, looking around at the numerous machines, test tubes, beakers and equipment. Ahead, Ray heard a very unsettling sound that sounded vaguely like metal on metal, along with some talking.

Speeding up his pass, Ray froze at what he saw. Kai was strapped down to what looked like some sort of operating table, obviously he was deeply unconscious. There where numerous scientists there also, causing both teens to panic as they saw them taking out some sort of operating equipment. They didn't know what was going on, but Max and Ray did not hesitate to attack.

"Driger go!"

"Attack Dragoon!"

The two Beyblades shot forward at great speed, slicing past the doctors and knocking the equipment out of their hands. Dragoon sliced through the metal shackles with surprising ease, Driger continuing his assault on the doctors of the surrounding area. Max ran over to Kai's side and helped the 'blader into a sitting position, his head hanging limply forward. "Kai? Are you ok, wake up!"

"It won't work Max he's under anaesthetic," Ray explained, grabbing his Beyblade after it struck a machine, causing it to malfunction and burst into flames. The scientists had scattered quickly, seemingly unable to protect themselves against the Beybladers assault. He quickly made his way over to Max and Kai. "Let's get him out of here." He slung one of the unconscious boys arms over his shoulder, Max doing likewise as they pulled him off the table. Now all they had to do was find Tyson.

-----------

"What fools..." Voltaire chuckled as he watch the security camera's, seeing Max and Ray escape from the lab. He stood up and walked over to a computer, turning it on and reading over it's contents.

Subject 11-1-9 under heavy anaesthetic.  
Consciousness should return in approximately 60 minutes

Voltaire smirked. "Perfect..."

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

I know, crappy chappy, but at least I updated. I know you guys are probably annoyed it took me two weeks to update, but meh, enjoy it anyway!  
Won't blabber, please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



	12. Join us Max

Hey guys! Praise the **Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie** it's inspired me to start writing again! (Guess I finally know where I get my inspiration, **Yu-Gi-Oh!**). Heehee, I love that movie! GO SEE IT!  
Won't be replyin' to reviews this chappy, sorry peeps, but thanks for the reviews, you guys rock!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Twelve - Join us Max... **

Consciousness should return in approximately:  
13 minutes

-----------

"Is Kai ok?" Ray risked a glance back at Max and their group's injured member. His grip was tight on his launcher, knuckles white and hands shaking slightly from strain. Max was leaning on his right leg rather then his left, injuries much less serious on that side, with one of Kai's arms slung limply over his shoulders. The eldest Bladebreaker had been out cold for a while now, the other 'bladers unsure of what to do. Kai's arms where wrapped up in bandages thickly, though blood was still visible through them.

Ray had been suspicious off that. Who had taken the time to bandage up Kai's injuries? The last time he had mentioned the abbey to Kai he had clearly stated it was every 'blader for himself in there, especially for him. But why would they have taken care of him? Wasn't he just another Beyblader to them?

And what had they been doing in that laboratory? Max voiced his own opinions on the matter as the thought entered Ray's mind. "What was with the laboratory, Ray? It seems a bit suspicious that they didn't even put up a fight to keep Kai with them," he said. "Why would they go through such lengths to capture him only to let him get taken again?"

"I don't know Max, but the most important thing right now is to find Tyson and get out of here without getting caught," Ray's voice was hushed, but stern, trying to press the importance and danger of the present situation so Max didn't act recklessly. Max merely nodded in agreement.

Gripping the ripcord tightly, Ray peered carefully around the corner. It was clear, as was most of the rest of the area. What was going on? Shaking his head, Ray decided to leave it all down to luck. Perhaps their luck was starting to look up.

"Ray, we can't go much further with Kai," Max spoke up after a few minutes of silence. Ray glanced back and frowned at the sight of the two teens. Kai's pain was clear in his expression, even when he was deeply unconscious, and his bandages around his right ankle and left shoulder where causing a small trail of blood to follow them, the blood not yet clotted.

Max was no better. The injury Ray received from the gunshot was minor compared to the torture those other 'bladers had practised on Max. The teen was shivering, his body tense in an stubborn attempt to remain standing, and blood was dripping from slowly healing injuries. Ray frowned and, automatically, looked around for camera's, but there where none in sight, nor where there any guards.

"You have to go on Ray," Max voiced forcefully. His legs gave way under him, causing him to collapse heavily on the hard floor. He held himself up with his right hand, the left holding Kai's arm around his shoulder. Ray knelt down in front of him and instinctually relayed a number of worry-filled questions. Max coughed dryly and looked up at Ray, determined. "Look, you have to find Tyson. We can't leave without him and Dragoon senses him nearby." He held up the Beyblade in which Dragoon's bit chip was seated, a soft blue glow surrounding it.

"Max..."

The blond shook his head. "We're just slowing you down and you know that. It will only take you a few minutes if you hurry." Ray was not convinced. Max rolled his eyes. "Ray! Come on. You know splitting up is our best option right now."

"And the last time you said that 'you know splitting up is our best option', you came back looking like a zombie." Ray retorted, folding his arms in frustration. Deep down he knew Max was right, but he didn't want to leave him again. Max growled, his eyes reflecting uncharacteristic anger, and he struggled to his feet, shutting his eyes tight as pain coursed through him in the attempt to support the extra weight of Kai. Ray got quickly to his feet and placed his hands on the younger boys shoulders. "Max, take it easy, your going to hurt-"

"Do you realise that each second you spend here could be fatal to Tyson!" Max exclaimed loudly, causing Ray to shush him and look around wildly. The next time Max spoke his voice was quieter. "You've seen what they've done to Kai..." his gaze landed on the boy next to him. Kai was there strongest member, and to see him to hurt was frightening. His eyes darted back and locked with Ray's, expression serious and voice determined. "Tyson could be in serious trouble right now. You have to help him before something fatal happens to him too!"

Ray frowned, but knew Max was either going to force Ray to go alone, or get himself killed trying to find Tyson. "Alright." Max sighed, relieved. With Ray's help he sat Kai down, back to the wall, and collapsed next to him. Ray reached his hand into his pocket and took out both Driger and Dranzer, handing them both to Max as he took Dragoon. He needed the dragon to find Tyson, and Max needed something to protect himself and Kai. "Ok, be careful." Ray uttered in a worried tone, turning quickly and racing off as fast as he could.

Though he was speeding to find Tyson and get back to the others as quickly as possible, he had a terrible feeling something bad was going to happen.

-----------

"Hmm..." Voltaire crossed his arms as he watched Ray depart from Kai and Max. "Not the brat I was expecting..." he grumbled as Max collapsed next to Kai, sighing heavily from relief as he loaded his launcher with Driger's Beyblade. He looked and Max thoughtfully before he turned to the computer next to the television screen, typing on it.

A profile on Max came up, information on his family, age, home, height, everything. He read over the detailed description of the Beyblader's skills and nodded approvingly. The boys skills were surprisingly powerful. Closing the file he opened another, grinning.

Consciousness should return in approximately:  
6 minutes

Voltaire grinned and turned back to the screen. "You thought you could just break in here and save you're little friends, didn't you Tate? Well, you've got another thing coming."

-----------

"Dragoon, prepare for attack." Ray whispered as he readied the Beyblade, a strong wave of power radiating from the angered dragon's bit-chip. He was standing at the end of a staircase, the very staircase Max had been too a few hours previously. The blood along the steps was hard, but still noticeable against the grey stone. Two guards where standing at their post, one drifting in and out of sleep. Tightening his grip on the ripcord, he took a deep breath and launched the Beyblade. "Go Dragoon!"

The blue dragon emerged from his beyblade instantly, teeth bared and eyes glowing an angry, eerie blue. Roaring angrily, he slashed his claws at the guards, striking their forms mercilessly to the side, unfazed as their limp forms struck the stone wall so hard cracks webs along the wall. They died on impact.

Dragoon's tail slashed through a camera in the corner of the room, causing a small explosion. Turning his gaze to the cells, his snake-like eyes scanned each one individually. Ray ran past him and searched the other cells, Dragoon's anger slowly mounting in frustration on not finding his Beyblader.

"Tyson!"

His head jerked to the side to Ray as he heard his master's name. Slithering through the air at unbelievable speed, the Dragoon slashed apart the bars of the cell Ray stood before, darting in and landing beside his Beyblader. Tilting his head curiously, Dragoon lowered his head and sniff the unmoving form of his master. Nudging the sleeping boy lightly, he was responded with a groan.

"Tyson?" Ray knelt next to his friend, noting how the dragon next to him growled protectively. He paid no attention. Shaking Tyson lightly, he growled when he received no response. Shaking his harder, Tyson opened his eyes slowly, blinking in confusion. "Wha...?" his voice was hoarse and quiet.

Ray smiled, relieved. "Hey Tyson." "Ray?" Ray was bewildered by Tyson's actions. He didn't seem to notice he was there. He didn't want to rush Tyson, the teen needed to recover, but Kai and Max could be in trouble. "Ya it's me," he answered, pulling Tyson to his feet. Dragoon leaned is head against his master, allowing Tyson to use him for support. "Come on, we have to get back to Max and Kai before more guards show up."

"Kai?" Tyson's head jerked up at those words. "Is he ok? What did they do to him? Where is he? What about Max? And you? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" His voice was rushed, form rested heavily against the dragon beside him. He had only recognised it as Dragoon because of his scales.

Ray tilted his head. Wasn't it clear he was hurt from the large bloodstain on his shirt? "Tyson.... what's going on with you?"

Confused, Tyson remained silent. What was Ray talking about? Then he remembered, Ray didn't know about his sight. Biting his lip, he quickly began to summarise the past few days. As he did so he took Dragoon's offer of a ride, the Bitbeast somehow shrinking himself to fit through the corridors with ease, though still containing the same amount of strength and power to carry both 'bladers. Ray listened intently, shocked by the news of Tyson's disability.

It was a relief to be able to talk to someone, though, and Tyson soon found himself relaxed. Then he remembered Kai and began panicking again. Ray had tried to reassure him, but his comforts had run short, Dragon stopping in his tracks. "Huh? Guys? What's going on?" he received no answer, but he heard Ray jumping off Dragoon's back to the floor, the dragon sniffing at something then growling. "Guys?"

Ray glanced back at Tyson nervously, the at Dragoon, who growled at the trail of blood along the floor. "Max and Kai are gone..."

-----------

Max groaned and forced his eyes open, the annoying sound of computer's beeping continuously met his ears. "Wha...?" he lifted his head heavily, his vision blurred. _"Where am I?"_ he thought to himself, looking around the unfamiliar settings. The room was very dark, so dark he could only see certain area's where a light shone and the computer screens along the walls. The room seemed empty, no one in sight. "Hello?" he called, but he received no response.

"Ow..." he groaned and lifted his hand to his head, his arm feeling abnormally heavy, and rub the bump at the back of his head. What had happened? He remembered talking to Ray and sitting down next to Kai for a rest. After a few minutes he stood up and was looking up and down the corridors, daydreaming slightly, when he received a blow to the head. Looks like he was caught. He straightened up quickly. _"Where's Kai?"_

He sat in silence for quite a while, thoughts racing through his mind. After about half an hour (or maybe an hour, he couldn't tell), a door on the left side of the room opened, allowing light to stream in. A number of people entered, but their identities where hidden when the stepped into the shadows.

Max could hear them approaching him, so he forced himself to his feet. It was only then he realised when he hands where so heavy, they were shackled to two four and a half foot long chains bolted to the wall. The figures stepped into the light, and was angered but unsurprised to see Voltaire and the Demolition Boys.

"About time you awoke Tate." Voltaire sneered, causing back to clench his hands into fists, anger coursing through him. Smirking, Voltaire folded his arms and looked at the young boy. "I hear you're quite the Beyblader, Max. One of the best in the world, shadowed only by your fellow team mates," he awaited a reaction, but received none. "Your skills would be very useful in my army."

"No way!" Max exclaimed, shaking his head. The very thought of working for Voltaire made him nauseous. "Over my dead body!"

"That won't be necessary." Voltaire replied calmly. "You _will_ work for Biovolt. After all, everyone agrees in the end."

Max's formed tensed as Voltaire grinned. There was something very unsettling about the way he said that. What was going on? What was he saying? Max's eyes travelled along the group of 'bladers, but saw no one unexpected. Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian. "What are you-?" The Kai emerged from the shadows beside Tala.

Voltaire chuckled at the blond paled at the sight of his friend. Kai did not react, fringe covering his eyes and gaze dropped to the floor. "Kai finally realised the benefits of joining Biovolt, didn't you Kai?" there was a nod from the 'blader. Max pondered why he wasn't looking up. Was he guilty? It sure looked that way. Voltaire stepped towards Max, causing the boy to step back so quickly his back was flat against the wall, his gaze cast to the side, refusing to look at him.

He advanced until he was a mere few feet away from the boy. Max's glanced at him then looked away again. "Tate, do you know what you could have if you join Biovolt?" Again, no response. "Power. Once the world is ours, you would be part of the most powerful group on earth. People would respect you, you could have whatever you wanted, do whatever you wanted. The latest in Beyblading technology would be yours, along with the latest in upgrades and training equipment to make you the best you can be." Max looked up at Voltaire. The man grinned; the boy was interested. "You want to be the best... don't you?"

"Well..."

"Then join us Max," Voltaire offered, withdrawing from his pocket a Beyblade, a new upgraded version of Draceil's Beyblade. The bit-chip was not inside it yet, but it was obviously a powerful weapon. He held it out in front of Max, smirking. "And it's all yours."

Max looked at the Beyblade, confusion obvious in his expression. The Demolition Boys watched with interest. Hesitant, Max raised his hand shakily. It hovered over the Beyblade for a second, then landed on it. In a flash, Max clenched his hand to a fist and struck Voltaire across the face with such power the man was knocked to the floor.

The Demolition Boys quickly got Voltaire back on his feet, Max shaking with anger. He couldn't help but grin at his accomplishment. "Did you really think I was going to join you? Ha! In your dreams!" Max exclaimed, folding his arms and smirking. He was pretty proud of himself for resisting all that power.

Voltaire, however, was not. Glaring the younger teen, he turned to Kai. "Take him away Kai! you know what to do..." he bellowed, storming away.

"Yes sir." Kai looked over at Max, eyes narrowed. The blond froze at the sight of Kai's eyes. They where cold and dark, almost black, and inhumanly focused. Max gasped as realization hit him. Everything made sense now.

They had been to late when they saved him.

He was a Cyberblader.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Buwahaha! Tada! Whacha think?! LONGEST PART! YAY!  
I know, tis cruel, but thats the poiint of the story, ain't it? Go Maxie! Punch him again! YAY!  
I'm bettin' alot o' peeps are annoyed with this sotoryline by now, but meh, some aren't and thats a good thing **XD**  
Hope yaz liked the part! Please review and slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



	13. Destroyed Friendship

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, comp's been broken! Besides, I was trying to decide stuff for **'Soul Destruction: Torturous Trust'** and I neglected me other stories. But Me's was watchin' Beyblade yesterday (Abbey episodes rule! Lotsa Kai!) and it got me in the mood **XD** Hope yaz enjoy! 

**NOTE: This is more of a set up chappy for the next one, so it's kinda crap, but the next will have more in it I promise!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. 

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Thirteen - Destroyed Friendship **

"Kai! Snap out of it!" Max yelled, pulling hard on the chained his team captain was holding with surprising ease. The shackles around his wrists were digging into his hands painfully, creating yet another cut on his already destroyed skin. Kai merely pulled the chains sharply, tugging the blond forward with a yelp of pain. "Kai, I'm your friend! Voltaire's the enemy don't you-" 

His words were halted as Kai spun around, jerking the chains directly above him and pull Max forward so they were face to face. He black, heartless eyes bore straight into Max's icy blue ones, narrowed in anger but the rest of his posture remained strong yet relaxed. "Hold your tongue or I'll be forced to tear it from your throat." 

Max didn't know whether it was the confidence or the venom in Kai's voice, but he believed the threat presented to him and fell silent, tears brimming in his eyes. Kai had changed so much; his attitude when they met had been cold, cocky and, during his ownership of Black Dranzer, he had even been labelled a little insane, but he had never looked on any of his team-mates with such a murderous gaze. His eye always held at least a spark of compassion, of caring, for the Bladebreakers. That's why he had always shown up to help them when they needed him most. He had even saved them on more then one occasion. 

But now his eyes showed little or no emotion, his voice angry and hate filled. The CyberBlader froze in his tracks and looked back at his prisoner, tears streaming down the face of the younger teen as he struggled in vain to suppress he sobs. Annoyed, Kai turned to face him once again. "Shut up, you look pathetic." 

Max looked up at Kai with teary eyes, narrowing them sadly. "Kai they're controlling you..." Max's voice was hoarse, a cough quickly following his statement. 

"Be quiet-" 

"Don't you remember?" Max blurted out, his voice louder then first intended. "The Bladebreakers? The World Championships? Kai we're a team! You can't let Voltaire tear us apart!" 

"Silence!" Kai yelled, swinging his arm and back-handing the boy across the face. He narrowed his eyes as the boy pushed himself to a sitting position and placed his hand over the already reddening mark on his face, fresh tears escaping him. 

"We're a family Kai..." Max whispered, afraid to move from his place on the floor. "You, me," Kai grabbed the chains connect to Max's shackles and began pulling Max back to his feet. When Max continued his voice was louder and faster. "Tyson and Ray; Dranzer, Draciel, Driger and Dragoon, all of us! Don't let Voltaire ruin that!" 

"You are _not_ my family!" Kai yelled angrily back at Max, causing the teen to take a step back in surprise. "_You_ are the enemy! Don't think I'm stupid enough to be convinced otherwise!" 

"But-" 

Kai grabbed the front of Max's torn shirt and pulled himself forward, gripping his free hand around the blonds neck tightly. He remained silent for while, grip tight and shaking in anger. "One more word out of you and I'll drop you here and now, do you understand?" Kai yelled the last part angrily, throwing the gasping boy to the floor. He watched as Max tried to recuperate, breathing in heavily and breathing out just as hard. "Do you understand?!" Kai yelled, getting frustrated. 

"Y-yes..." Max choked out, hand placed over his throat as he rubbed it slightly, trying to ease the pain. His hands were jerked out in front of him, though, when Kai began to walk down the corridor, dragging Max with him. Stumbling to his feet, Max lowered his head and followed silently. 

He knew they were going to pester him a little longer to join them, there wasn't a doubt in his mind of that. And his answer would always stay the same. No. No to the power, no to the murders, no to Kai, no to salvation. He was doomed and he knew it. 

A dead man walking. 

----------- 

"Sir, there's a disturbance in first basement, under the courtyard." 

"What?" Voltaire turned away from the Demolition Boys and to the computer next to him and typed on it, opening up a screen that showed the courtyard in the centre of the abbey. 

It was quiet, nothing disturbed, until a large explosion erupted in the centre, concrete from the snow-buried path soaring into the air along-side the blue dragon that emerged from it. In it's claws Voltaire could see a terror-struck Tyson clinging to the giant claws he was seated in. Ray was next to him, one arm over the blind teen as extra support so he didn't fall off. 

Growling angrily, Voltaire looked back thoughtfully as Tala questioned for orders on whether to capture Tyson and Ray or not. "No, let them go." Voltaire finally decided, waving his hand dismissively. "We have what we want, and an extra boy for target practise if he doesn't submit. Besides, we can capture them once Kai and Dranzer are reacquainted." He grinned sinisterly and turned towards them again. "Once Dranzer is finish his upgrade, bring him to Kai immediately. We have a dragon to catch." 

"Yes sir." 

----------- 

Dragoon soared over the forest surrounding the abbey, gliding down and landing softly when he found a clearing close to Moscow. Lowering the two Beyblader's carefully the dragon nudged his 'blader lightly with his nose, curious as to why he was so quiet. Tyson turned around and pet the dragon, eyes darker then Dragoon had remembered. 

Ray noticed this also, and he was getting worried. "Tyson...?" Taking in a shaky breath, Tyson paused, as if readying himself. "We abandoned them..." 

"Tyson, we couldn't have stayed," Ray began, "We need medical help before we go any further, we can't fight Voltaire in our weakened states-" 

"And how do you think Max and Kai are doing?" Tyson yelled, shutting his eyes tight and leaning into Dragoon. The dragon nuzzled against his 'blader's form, trying to offer what comfort he could. "Kai's much worse off then I am... he's going to die because of me, this is all because of me..." 

"Tyson..." Ray placed a hand on the other boys shoulder. "It's not your fault-" 

"It is!" Tyson yelled, pounding his fist against Dragoon's scales. The dragon didn't feel anything. "If I had just been able to take care of myself for once, I could have avoided this whole mess! He's my brother! My own flesh and blood! We're supposed to look out for each other and I haven't been able to do that for him, not once!" 

"That's not true-" 

"Yes it is..." Tyson slouched against Dragoon's head burring his face in his crossed arms. Ray shook his head, knowing Tyson wasn't going to listen to what he had to say; not now anyway. Dragoon looked at Ray and he nodded, leaping up into the dragon's clawed hands. Dragon raised himself up, lifting Tyson to sit beside Ray. Tyson bit his lip and placed one hand over his eyes, tears streaming down his face. Ray pulled him into a hug and shushed him, rubbing circling on his back to calm him down whilst Dragoon watched helplessly. 

"Dragoon, head for the hospital..." 

----------- 

Tyson hissed in pain as the doctor turned his left hand slightly, trying to suppress what pain he could. Sighing when the doctor released his hand and he was able to turn it to a more comfortable position, he instinctively pulled his hand towards himself, jumping when the doctor held his forearm lightly. This was hell, not being able to see what was going on, how bad he was. Shutting his eye's he allowed the doctor to bandage up his hand, remaining silent. 

When the doctor was done and finished treating other minor injuries, he was left alone. A soft humming sound alerted him that Dragoon had left his beyblade, invisible to most other humans save for those holding Bitbeasts. The dragon leaned it's head against his master's side, a low growl emitting from deep in his throat. Not angrily, more worriedly. 

Sighing, Tyson pet Dragoon's muzzle lightly. "What are we going to do?" Silence from the Bitbeast. "We have to save them... they'd do the same for us..." Dragoon nodded, raising his head slightly at the sound of footsteps in the corridor. It was Ray, Dragoon could sense it, and because both dragon and 'blader were connected, Tyson knew he was there too. "Ray?" 

Ray froze as Tyson's voice spoke up, looking in the door and frowning. "Yeah?" 

"Where are you going...?" 

Ray remained silent, twirling a loose end of the sash around his waist. "I-" 

"You're going back to the abbey, aren't you?" Tyson asked, eyes downcast to his feet. "And you don't want me to come..." 

"Tyson... I'm sorry, but in your condition it would do more harm then good for you to come. You... you'd just get in the way." It was harsh, but truth be told Ray was right. If he was to save Kai and Max, he couldn't be looking over his shoulder ever five minutes to check on Tyson. He sighed when Tyson leaned back against the pillow's on his bed, eye cast to the side. "Look Tyson, I'm sorry... I know you want to help but try to see this from my-" 

"See?" Tyson spat angrily, narrowing his eyes and glaring at nothing in general. 

Ray felt like slapping himself for that comment. "Please, try to understand Tyson. You can't come with me, your safer here anyway." Glancing over his shoulder as if resisting the urge to run away, he focussed on Tyson, his tone low but firm. "I have to go now Tyson... Stay. Here." 

Tyson grabbed one of the pillows behind him as Ray's footsteps echoed away, hugging it tightly to his chest. Breathing in shakily, he buried his face in the pillow as tears brimmed in his eyes once again. Dragoon looked at his 'blader sadly. He wanted to help, but he knew Tyson needed to be alone. With a soft glow, he disappeared back into his Beyblade. 

Feeling the presence of Dragoon gone, Tyson neglected to hold back any tears. "Kai..." Memories flooded back to him of the last time he'd seen Kai; it had been a long time, actually. He hadn't seen Kai in person for months, now that he thought of it. Kai had been travelling around for a few months before Tyson had been brought to the abbey, but he had always stayed in contact. A few weeks ago he had stopped contacting them, the last message being an e-mail. He had said it was because of training, but Tyson knew now it was because his grandfather had been released. 

_"I can't believe it..."_ Tyson thought. _"Aside from pictures I haven' seen Kai for over three months... And now... I'll never see him again..."_ He burried his face deeper in the pillow, shutting his eyes tight. He felt so helpless. He couldn't see, he was confined to hospital and, worst of all, he couldn't help save his friends when it was his fault they were there in the first place. He just couldn't help wonder if he would forget what the world looked like, what his friends looked like. After a few mintues he managed to calm himself slightly. Swallowing hard, he sighed shakily, mumbling to himself. Whenever his felt alone, whenever he felt helpless, one thing gave him strength; 

"When destiny calls you, you must be strong,  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on,  
They'll see in time, I know.  
We'll show them together..." 

"Kai..." 

_"Tyson?"_ Dragoon's voice echoed in his master's mind, the soft hum of the dragon exiting the beyblade sounding at the same time. Sighing the dragon spoke up. "There's something I think I could do to help your situation." 

"Huh?" Tyson looked in the direction of the Bitbeasts voice, confused. "Help me? How? Could I help the others?" 

"Yes..." Dragoon said with a nod, though he knew Tyson could not see. 

"Really? How?" 

"Alright, this is how it works." 

----------- 

Max stumbled forward as Kai shoved him roughly in the back between his shoulder blades. Keeping his balance, he looked up and groaned at the sight before him. The Demolition Boys, and numerous other 'bladers, stood before him, just like before in the corridor. Each had their Beyblade prepared, all aimed at him. 

"Are you ready to join us Max?" 

Looking up Max narrowed his eye's at Voltaire, who stood, rather confidently, on a higher platform overlooking the situation. Taking a deep breath he sighed, then spoke quietly, his voice a hiss-whisper but confidant. "Never." 

Voltaire chuckled, shaking his head with an evil smile on his face. "Poor young boy, I didn't think you would be so foolish. But now you leave me no choice. You're of no use to me anymore, therefore you as expendable." He turned his back and began to walk away. With a wave of his hand over his shoulder, he smirked back at Max, "Destroy him." 

_"Like I didn't see that coming..."_ Max thought, biting his lip as the Beyblader's began their countdown, Kai standing at the sidelines and watching with a blank expression, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. _"I can't let them beat me... I've got to find a way to help Kai. But how can I do that? I'm stuck in this room and I doubt he's going to listen... Still, I have to try and last as long as I can."_ Dropping down to one knee he cross his arms in front of his chest in an 'X' shape. Body tense and head lowered, he braced himself for his assault. 

----------- 

Kai raised his hand to a headset communicator as a soft beep came from it. Pressing a small button the beeping stopped. "Yes, Master Voltaire?" 

"Kai, report to my office now." 

"Yes sir." Kai nodded, pressing the same button to hang up. Turning away from the once again blood-covered blond he walked out the door and made his way to Voltaire's office. It only took a minute or two before he was knocking on the door. A voice from inside ordered him to come in and he obliged. He remained silent when he entered, awaiting Voltaire's orders. 

Voltaire looked up from his desk and smirked at the teen in front of him. He had to hand it to those scientists of his, they had outdone themselves this time. Kai's mind was completely reprogrammed, unable to access past memories, events, emotions or feelings, unable to take orders from anyone but Voltaire. The only downside to the project was if he somehow found a way to tap into his memories, it was possible for them to lose control. No matter, Kai didn't remember even having a past, which gave him no reason to search his memories. 

"Kai, there is another enemy heading towards the abbey, dispose of him when he gets here." Voltaire stated simply with a glance at the computer, showing Ray heading in the direction of the abbey. He picked up a blue Beyblade with a blood red attack ring. Perched in the centre was Kai's ever-loyal phoenix Bitbeast, Dranzer, glowing a bright amber/red mixture. "Train for now, but _don't_ let me down. I want him dead." Voltaire ordered, tossing the Beyblade to it's owner. 

Kai snatched the Beyblade effortlessly and, without even a simple glance at his Bitbeast, he bowed to Voltaire. "Yes sir, I won't disappoint you." He would have normally been disgusted at his new respect for the elder man, but at this moment he knew no other way to act. He had lost his entire personality. He turned and left quietly, making his way to the training room. 

----------- 

"Dragoon..." Tyson growled angrily, the dragon frowning at his bladers attitude. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" Tyson yelled angrily. 

"Because I though it unnecessary and a foolish choice." Dragoon answered firmly, tilting his head up slightly so he was looking at the ceiling. "I have already explained to you the dangers of this choice, are you sure you wish to go through with this? I don't want to risk your life, but it is your choice." 

"I couldn't live with myself if I didn't help them, Dragoon." 

"Very well..." Dragoon frowned, shaking his head. This was a reckless decision, which is why he knew Tyson would go through with it. Standing up the large dragon lay on all fours and curved his long body along the floor to fit in the room. Shutting his eyes, he concentrated hard, a soft glow emitting from his after a few minutes. The walls were lined with a translucent blue wall; soundproof. Opening his now glowing eyes he asked, "Are you ready?" 

Though Tyson could not see Dragoon, the emotions and energies wafting through the air was enough to edge his nerves. What worried him the most was, why did they need a soundproof area for this? Swallowing hard, he nodded. "Yeah." 

Growling slightly as he crouched back, Dragoon leapt forward at the teen, instantly becoming a blue beam of energy, and striking his 'blader hard in the chest. Tyson gasped, as a burning sensation exploded in his chest, before crying out in pain. 

----------- 

To Be Continued 

----------- 

Ooo... wassa happenin'? Will Max be ok? Is Kai really gonna kill Ray? Gotta read the next chappy for the answers!  
Ok, dat's all! I know, tis crap, but like I noted -points to the top of the chappy- this chappy is a set up chappy. Yup, this stories coming to an end soon, only a few chappys to go. I'm gonna miss it...  
Welp, please review uys, it would really be appreciated! Slán slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



	14. Torture and Salvation

Hey guys! Guess who hates me? ME! I'm so ANGRY at myself! How could I not work on my stories for soooooo long?! I use to be praised for not being on of those writers that didn't write their stories, and now look at me! I am ashamed...

...

But hey! I'm gonna try harder now! I've got mid-term comin' up so hopefully I can get some time to work on me stories more. **AND** I've got a new idea or two to tie into this one. Won't be longer, just mores in it.

And NO, this story isn't gonna be that much longer, only a few more chappys. Yup, will be over soon enough, bout time too, been going for **SEVEN MONTHS!**

Welp, me's gonna shut up now... enjoy the chappy!

**Warning: Child abuse.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade 

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Fourteen - Torture and Salvation **

Ray gripped his Beyblade tight, feeling very vulnerable without his Bitbeast to help him. The abbey grounds were quiet, but he knew that wouldn't last very long. His mind was still back at the hospital, though. He still felt bad about leaving Tyson behind when he wanted to help so much. _"It's for the best..."_

Loading his beyblade into his launcher he pressed his back against the wall beside a back entrance. It took him a minute or two before he was positive he was ready, and another to gather enough courage to charge in (after his last visit he was not keen on entering again). Taking a deep breath, he spun around, kicked the door in and darted inside.

Only to come face-to-face with none other then Kai Hiwatari.

"Kai!" Ray yelled as he jumped back, more out of surprise then anything else. Kai said nothing, only raised his launcher and pointed it towards the Drigger Beyblader, eyes devoid of emotion but completely focussed on the opposing Beyblader. Ray was confused, to say the least, but one thing he knew was that Kai wasn't right.

"Three..."

Ray blinked in confusion, but readied his beyblade all the same. Was Kai seriously going to challenge him? Something was wrong here, and Ray couldn't help but feel a little fearful.

"Two..."

Kai had the advantage of strength, speed and stability, not to mention he hand an upgraded Beyblade and a bit-beast on his side. Ray, on the other hand, had an already battered Beyblader, no Bitbeast and low on strength. There was no real competition, but Ray had to fight or die instantly.

"One, go Dranzer!" As Kai called his command his Beyblade tore forward, Dranzer emerging in an explosion of flames. The two beyblades clashed, but only Ray's was thrown back. Kai smirked in satisfaction, watching as Dranzer's beyblade charged at Ray's again. Flames released from the Beyblade, melting parts of Ray's Beyblade and shoting small fire-balls at the Beyblade 'accidentally'.

Ray cringed as the fire brushed against his skin, but didn't back down. He wished he could find a way to end the match quickly, whether by force or a forfit, so he could find Max and try to knock Kai to his senses.

Unfortunately, the Kai before him was neither conscious nor caring to what he was doing. He had one aim; to destroy Ray.

And he wasn't going to fail.

-----------

"How is our little experiment holding up?" A scientist mumbled to himself as he opened a file on a computer, showing both Drigger and Draceil fighting numerous mechanical Bitbeasts; cyber Bitbeasts. Both were doing much better then he had first anticipated, so he decided to add more cyber Bitbeasts to the already large army. "These Bitbeasts have been well trained, but if these are the weaker of the four, I wonder what powers the dragon and phoenix hold..." Just the thought of all that power made the scientist smile. He had been working for Voltaire for years (about twenty if he remembered correctly), even when he was behind bars, and had acquired the same lust for power as his superior.

In fact, he had been the very scientist who had sprouted the idea of a Cyberblader. Though, granted, Boris and a number of other scientists had come up with many plans, the basic idea was his, as well as the basic design. The first Cyberblader could not be controlled as Kai could now (that was a new invention of his), and was quite pointless. Side effects led to a slow and painful death for the 'blader, so the idea was shelved for a while.

At least until the World Championships five years ago, then the idea was reborn and perfected in time for the finals. Or, at least they thought it was perfected. Tala's failure to defeat Tyson had angered everyone, and had almost resulted in 'punishment' for failing, but he was useful for experiments and testing new ideas. If Tala had not offered himself as a lab rat to spare his life (fear forces people to make stupid decisions), Kai would not be under Voltaire's control today.

Sighing heavily, the scientist leaned back in his chair, shutting his eyes. But something caught his attention; a sudden sound of something breaking, clearly by a strong force, then silence. Jerking up in his seat, he looked around the room quickly. The door at the other side of the room was slightly ajar. _"But I locked that..."_ he thought as he stood up and made his way over. Shaking his head he pushed the door closed, but froze as he studied the door closer.

The lock in the door with bent oddly, when the side of the doorframe had been completely smashed away. That in itself was odd, but the fact it was so cleanly broken was unbelievable, as if done at either great speed or great strength.

Unnerved, the scientist was about to leave, when an arm wrapped around his neck roughly and a syringe was pointed directly between his eyes. He froze as a voice behind him growled, glancing back only to meet a pair of unfamiliar, piercing slit eyes.

"Be quiet and I might let you live..."

-----------

Wolfborg charged forward and the large pillar in front of him, launching numerous daggers of ice towards it and watching it topple with seconds. Proud of it's accomplishments he turned and looked at his 'blader.

Tala was standing a few feet away, launcher in hand and Beyblade spinning in front of him. Smiling, he gave Wolfborg a thumbs up. "Not bad boy, but we've still got a long way to go." Wolfborg nodding in understand and padded over next to his master, nudging him lightly.

It wasn't very often Wolfborg and Tala could train alone, but they were times happily spent. Wolfborg was a terror before the opposition and vicious in battle, but he could be as gentle as a puppy when he wanted to be. Only around Tala, though; if Voltaire knew any of his recruits were even the slightest bit emotionally involved with their Bitbeasts, they wouldn't be training in peace ever again, not with interruptions, a watchful eye or tortures.

In other words, they would be treated like Kai.

Tala growled inwardly. Sure, he had Kai didn't get along, and they used to be rivals when they were little, but Tala wouldn't wish Kai's life on anyone. It didn't take him very long after he had first met Kai to find out what his life was like. He could remember the day he found out clearly, and ever time he did rage built up inside him.

_Flashback_

"Hiwatari, you're Beybalde's goin' down!" Tala yelled, pointing to Kai's Beyblade. He was only five, and had been in the school for less then a fortnight, but he had already improved on his skills. In truth, he didn't know why he was here. He thought of himself as an ok Beyblader... scratch that, he thought he was the best Beyblader, but he didn't understand why he was picked to come here. He was told he had 'promise'. Promise? What the heck did that mean?

Well, he didn't know, nor care, any place was better then that orphanage. He grinned as his Beyblade and Kai's clashed, but his was the only on to survive the blow. Kai's beyblade bounced to the side, spun a little longer the slowed to a halt. Punching the air, Tala laughed. "I won!"

Kai pouted, annoyed, but Tala could see the hint of a smile on the young boy's face. He had clearly enjoyed that match. "You got lucky!" Kai protected, picking up his Beyblade. He was about to say something else when a voice spoke from behind him.

"That's a pathetic excuse, _Kai_..."

"G-grandfather!" Kai stuttered, spinning around so quickly he fell over. Sitting on the floor, the five-year-old looked fearfully up at the man who claimed to be his family. "I-I was just, I mean I, I didn't mean that-"

"Shut up..." Voltaire growled, silencing the young boy instantly save for his soft whimpers of fear. Folding his arms Voltaire grumbled in annoyance. "You're pathetic. How do you expect to be the best if you can't beat beginning Beybladers?"

Kai sniffed. When he spoke his voice was more of a mumble then anything else. "But I don't wanna be..."

Voltaire understood, though, and was furious. Reaching down he gripped the boys wrist and dragged him to his feet, Kai yelping in pain as he did so. Throwing his arms forward he slammed the young boy to the wall, causing Kai to yell in pain and drop to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

Tala was mortified, frozen by pure fear and shock as Voltaire backhanded Kai and cursing at him. Tala felt weak at the knees and soon dropped to the floor and cried, covering his face though he could still see. He was just so horrified and afraid Voltaire would turn to him next... he didn't know what to do. What could he do?

Voltaire dragged Kai across the floor and slammed his back into the wall roughly. Kai, all the while, was crying helplessly. He looked like some sort of rag-doll, thrown around and beaten so mercilessly, unable to even stand for himself anymore.

After what seemed like an eternity, though it was only a few minutes, Voltaire grabbed Kai's left arm and lifted him clear off the ground (at least three feet), yelling, from what Tala could hear of Kai's cries of pain and his own sobbing, about how Kai would get much worse next time if he didn't get any better, and that he didn't want to here Kai talking like that anymore. After that, he dropped the battered child and walked away with a second glance.

It took a few minutes for Tala to calm himself down. His heart was beating a mile a minute, tears streaming down his face and mind confused. Terror still gripped him, though not as badly anymore.

He didn't want to think what Kai was feeling like.

Crawling over to the other 'blader he frowned. Kai was curled up into a ball, tears streaming down his face as a soft whimper escaped him. Placing his hand on Kai's shoulder Tala spoke softly. "Kai?"

Kai jumped at his words and shot his gaze to lock with Tala's.

He would never forget the look in Kai's eyes. The looked of fear, helplessness and shame. _Shame_! What had Kai to be ashamed of? But it was at that moment Kai burst into tears and pushed Tala away, darting towards his room.

Kai never came near Tala again.

_End Flashback_

Tala didn't even hear about Kai for a few days, only that he spent most of the first night crying until he passed out. He supposed he spent the next few days recovering, before rejoining the classes, but he avoided Tala. Obviously he though Tala could only cause problems between him and his 'grandfather'.

_"He didn't deserve any of this, and neither does Tyson..."_ Tala thought as he pushed himself to his feat, loading his Beyblade to the launcher and readying himself for more training. _"I wish I could have helped ya Kai, I really do. But there's nothing I can do now..."_ He launched his Beyblade and watched as Wolfborg tore down yet another pillar.

_"Kai and Tyson deserve the truth..."_ There was something that both brothers should have known from the start, before this whole thing happened, before Kai was made a Cyberblader and Tyson lost his sight. Sighing, he shook his head _"And no one else knows, no one who'd care, so I guess I'm the one who has to tell them..."_

-----------

Max dropped to the floor, unmoving, as harsh, raspy breaths caused his body to shiver and erupt into coughing fits, splashing even more of his blood all over the floor. He forced his dull blue eyes open, but found himself so weak; it was impossible to see more then about a foot in front of him. All he could see was a blanket of fresh blood along the floor, then back. Coughing again, he tried to keep his eyes open, but it was difficult.

He heard a pair of footsteps walking towards him, sounding extremely loud in the odd silence of the room. All Beybladers had stopped their attacks and were standing silently by the sidelines, as Kai had been before Voltaire called him. One Beyblader, though Max could not see who, stood in front of him. They didn't say anything, but he could almost feel the grin on their face. He felt the Beyblader prodding his side lightly with their foot, as if checking he was alive. A further cough, provoked by the persons continuous prodding, confirmed they were not yet done with him.

The person's foot forced itself under Max's body weight, kicking him roughly onto his back. Breathing became instantly harder for the young Beyblader, the blood in his mouth becoming harder to get rid of. His whole body ached. Every single cut, thin, shallow, deep and wide, they all burned through him. He could feel the amount of blood hardening on his skin, making it even more painful to move. He would be surprised if he was recognisable anymore.

The 'blader beside him was saying something, but he couldn't hear. He was too focussed on one thought; _"I'm going to die..."_ He didn't even attempt to be optimistic. He accepted that positive thinking in the world could save him, there was no way he could survive this. No way out.

He heard a chuckle, then a strong force (the 'blader's foot) pressing down on his chest. His lungs were being crushed under the weight, making it impossible to take in enough breath to stay alive for very long. Short, gasping breaths were cut shot as weight with released from his chest... but applied to his throat!

The weight crushing his neck, cutting off all but the slightest amount of oxygen from entering his lungs. His vision, already poor, decreased to simple, spinning blurs, before spinning to complete black. His body began to stop trying to live, as did his mind. Fear engulfed him as he approached his last few seconds of life. _"This is it."_ All of a sudden, then was a loud slamming sound of the metal doors echoing around him, followed by a number of yells and gasped, before there was another slam and the weight was lifted from him. He gasped in the air around him hoarsely, coughing heavily as he swallowed a large amount of the blood that was in his mouth, and rolling to his side to clutch his chest. The next few minutes were a blur to him, but he could here roaring, three types. The all sounded so familiar...

Then it clicked. It was Drigger, Draceil and... Dragoon?

Forcing his eyes open he tried desperately to see, but his vision was so blurred he couldn't make anything out. Taking slow breaths and blinking to try and clear his vision, he jumped as there was a cry of pain and a bright blue light. He knew who that person was. "T-Tyson?" he stuttered, coughing again

Sure enough, Tyson had collapsed to his knees behind Max, rubbing his back and shushing him. "Don't try to talk buddy... Don't pressure yourself."

Max couldn't help but smile at his friend's concerned tone. "I was getting worried about you."

"You shouldn't have bothered to come looking for me."

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Max asked, coughing lightly.

Tyson frowned at Max and sat him up slowly, beckoning the waiting Bitbeast (Drigger) to come over. "Max, we have to get you out of here-"

"No..."

"Max..." Tyson rolled his eyes. He knew Max would do this; that he'd ask to stay. But he couldn't let him, in a few minutes his blood loss would be so extreme he would die. No 'maybe's about it, he would die. That's why he couldn't let him stay. "Sorry Max. I'd love your help, but your life's more important to me. Drigger, get him out of here."

The tiger nodded and padded over next to the two Bladebreaker members, lying down to allow Tyson help Max onto his back easily. Max's was reluctant, but to weak to put up much of a fight. Groaning in pain and leaning on the tiger's head, Max's gaze turned to Tyson, his eye's wide. "T-Tyson? What's that about?" he asked, pointing.

Shaking his head, Tyson took a Beyblade out of his pocket and took Max's outstretched hand, opening it gently and placing the Beyblade in his hand. "Take Draceil with you, I've got all the help I need with me." He shut Max's hand around the Beyblade and bit his lip, tears in his eyes. "Please... be safe..." _"I've put you through enough already..."_

Max blinking in surprise at Tyson's last words, but he barely had the strength to speak, so he merely nodded in agreement, promising to try and get out of the abbey alive. When Tyson let go of his hand he pulled Draceil's Beyblade to his chest, shut his eyes, and lost consciousness.

"Get out of here fast Drigger; go!" Tyson yelled, the Bitbeast obeying and darting off quickly, but careful so as not to let Max fall off. Sniffing and drying his eyes, Tyson turned around and faced the large metal doors that led to the rest of the abbey and, more importantly, to his friends.

"Let's go Dragoon..."

-----------

The End

-----------

Sorry peeps, thats it! Whacha think? Was it any good? Not as good as my other chappys, but me's likes it anyway **XD** Finally, poor little Maxie's gettin' medical treatment, about time... -sweatdrops-  
Ok! Hope you guys liked it! Now... I'm gonna eat, coz I'm STARVED! Don't forget to review peeps! See yaz next chappy!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



	15. Treachery of the Heart

Yay! Chappy update-is hyper-  
Been a long time hasn't it? Welp, for the wait, heres a LONG chappy! This was gonna be the last, but I didn't realise how much was in it -sweatdrop- welp, the next _should_ be the last, then the epilogue, ok? No more chatting, read on everyone!

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! YOU RULE!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade 

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Fifteen - Treachery of the Heart **

"Which way Wolfborg?" Tala whispered, looking down at the Beyblade in his hand. He had gone looking for Kai, but couldn't find him anywhere, so decided to get some help from Wolfborg. As a Bitbeast, he could focus on the energies of other Bitbeasts, identify them, then say which direction they were. A short flash of blue light towards the left answered Tala's question, but before he could take another step further, a voice spoke up.

"Tala? What are you doing here so late?"

Tala winced and turned around, spotting a woman standing a little further down the corridor with a few books in her hand. She was one of the scientists of the abbey. Tala had met her a few years ago, when he was eight, though she had been working there much longer. "Nothing."

The woman tilted her head. "It doesn't look like nothing to me..." she commented seriously, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "What's going on?"

"You wouldn't want to know..." Tala sighed. The scientists in this corner of the abbey where some of the best in the world, but were forced to complete isolation so they could not be distracted from their work. Most of them probably had no idea of the events over the past few days. Turning his back to her he began to walk away. "I'll see ya..."

"Tala." The woman said in a stern voice, standing beside him in a matter of seconds. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing." Tala said, shaking his head vigorously. "I really have to be somewhere now, bye." And with that he sped off in the direction his Bitbeast had pointed him earlier. He heard her call him, but ignored it. _"Darn it Tala, you idiot! So much for avoiding attention..."_ He thought as he rounded the next corner. He was hoping to get the information to Kai quickly, but now he was almost sure he'd have pursuers. _"Better find him fast..."_

-

Tyson skidded to a stop as the sound of Beyblades clashing met his ears. _"Do you think that's Kai, Dragoon?"_

_"There's only one way to find out..."_

Tyson nodded and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and sighing as he tried to catch his breath before going any further. When he opened his eyes again, he felt a little dizzy. "Dragoon..."

_"Don't worry, there's nothing wrong."_ The dragon's voice echoed in his master's mind, calming the teen. _"It's natural to be a little tired, you have nothing to worry about."_

Tyson nodded, blinking his eye's to clear his mind. He shivered as another wave of energy brushed off him, still unable to familiarise himself with the new sense. Dragoon's powers were completely new to him, and they felt uncomfortable at times, but he kept reminding himself that it was only temporary and it was better then being stuck in a hospital bed.

Back at the hospital, Dragoon had told Tyson how he could help his friends. Though his own sight was useless and his energy low, just as Tyson had given energy to Dragoon many times in the past, the dragon was willing to do the same for him.

Unfortunately, because of his disability, the task was much more painful and dangerous. Dragoon had transformed himself into a spiritual form and entered Tyson's body to combine his own powers with his master. It gave Tyson much more strength, agility and endurance then a normal human, not to mention he was able to see with Dragoons much sharper vision. The only difference in appearance was the slit yellow eyes that replaced his normally brown ones.

But this merging was life threatening, leaving the dragon relieved his master had survived the combination. On the other hand, Tyson kept getting dizzy every now and again, which could prove a real disadvantage if he had to fight someone. Also, while Dragoon was merged with Tyson, if he was needed in battle he would have to return to his Beyblade and merge with Tyson again afterwards, putting the teen's life in even more danger each time.

Not that Tyson cared.

"Ok, let's go..." Tyson whispered, darting around the corner towards the clashing sounds. Suddenly, the familiar battle cry of Dranzer rang through the air, and a ball or fire shot out the door further ahead. _"Dranzer... Kai!"_ Tyson skidded around a corner and froze. Ray and Kai were in the middle of a Beybattle, Dranzer's form towering above them. It couldn't have been going very long; Ray still looked strong, and the Beyblades were not to badly damage, but Tyson could see the battle was starting to take it's toll on Ray. He had no idea what was going on, but he had to stop it. "Kai!"

Ray jumped as Tyson's voice met his ears, while Kai merely turned his head to glance back at his forgotten brother. He narrowed his eyes with mild interest, noticing there was something unusual about this 'blader.

"Tyson what are you doing here?" Ray yelled in shock. As he spoke Dranzer's Beyblade chipped a fragment of Drigger, which shot at a surprising speed and hit Ray in the face, just under his eye. He winced and quickly wiped away the scalding material, shaking his head. When he looked up, he noticed Kai's Beyblade was spinning on the spot, no longer launching assault after assault at Drigger. Confused, he looked to it's Beyblader, whose gaze was locked with Tyson's.

"Who are you?" Kai asked outright, his voice stern and demanding. When Tyson didn't respond, Kai disregarded the look of hurt in his eyes and asked again, this time more firmly. "Who. Are. You?"

"Kai, what's...?" Tyson drifted away from his sentence. Didn't Kai recognise him? _"Dragoon I thought you said this didn't change my appearance!"_

_"It doesn't..."_

"But then..." Tyson blinked back a few tears. "Why doesn't he recognise me? Kai?" He took a step towards his older brother.

"Tyson he's a Cyber Blader! Stay away from him!" Ray yelled, causing Tyson to freeze and look at Ray with disbelief and shock. "Run for it Tyson!"

"Tyson..." Kai whispered thoughtfully, then smirked sinisterly. "Master Voltaire is searching for you." Casting a glance at Ray, he grabbed his Beyblade and turned to face Tyson, grinning. "You've just made my job a whole lot easier Granger..."

"Kai..." Tyson swallowed hard, tears welling up in his eyes. He watched his older brother load his Beyblade to his launcher through blurred vision. Closing his eyes tight, he ignored the falling tears and turned his head away. _"How could this happen...?"_

The Dranzer 'blader inserted the ripcord to his launch and held it out in front of him. A soft red glow surrounded the Beyblade, causing Kai to grin.

_"Tyson, I know it hurts, but you have to fight back."_ Dragoon's voice echoed in his mind.

"Say goodbye..." Kai whispered, readying the launcher in front of him.

Tyson shook his head. _"I can't..."_

_"Tyson you must!"_

"Go Dranzer!" Kai launched the Beyblade towards the unmoving Beyblader.

Ray's eyes grew wide. "Tyson!"

_"TYSON!"_

The 'blader's bright, blue eyes snapped open and a strong hurricane of wind instantly surrounded him, creating a barrier and repelled the Beyblade back to it's master, who caught it by simply raising his hand. Narrowing his eyes at the boy before him, Kai lowered his arm and smirked. "You fused with your Bitbeast, didn't you?" The winds died down slowly, leaving Tyson standing alone with a soft blue glow around him.

Kai chuckled lightly, "Very good," he complemented, though his voice sounded mocking. "I didn't think someone like _you_ could handle the powers of a Bitbeast such as Dragoon. But..." Kai held his Beyblade out before him, showing the picture of his Bitbeast to Tyson, "Don't think you're the only one who can master such powers..."

"No!" Tyson's eyes widened as a bright red light erupted from Kai's Beyblade, illuminating the 'bladers sinister features, the effect of his intimidating, evil chuckle intensified by the blood red light. "Ray, get out of here!" Tyson called to his friend. Normally Ray would protect, but the urgency in his friends voice forced him to grab his Beyblade and make a quick retreat.

Using the link he had with the other Bitbeasts, Dragoon managed to send the Drigger 'blader a quick message. _"Get to the hospital and make sure Max is alright. Don't turn back and don't try to help if you value your life."_

Reluctant as he was to leave, Ray knew this was not his battle. He didn't have anything to fight with and he was low on energy. Unfair and cruel as it was, Tyson would have to defeat Kai. He was the only one who stood a chance.

The bright red light intensified to blinding for a second before flames erupted from Dranzer's Beyblade, curving it's way along Kai's arm like a snake. Kai didn't seem to notice, unfazed as fire erupted by his feet, rising quickly and engulfing him.

"Kai!" Tyson called, horrified, but Dragoon refused to let him run to help.

The flames dimmed slowly, soon burning only a few centimetre's from Kai's flesh, giving the appearance that Kai was almost made of fire, before it disappeared completely. Tyson's jaw almost dropped. Kai stood, posture poor, arms hanging limp by his sides, head lowered and smoke drifting off him. Yet, though he was engulfed by flames, his clothes were undamaged and he didn't have a scratch on him! When the smoke stopped, Kai slowly straightened himself up, head still down, and opened his eyes. Raising his eyes to meet Tyson's, he chuckled. His once maroon eyes were glowing a bloodthirsty red, a soft red aura around his body. "Welcome to your nightmare..." he hissed harshly to the shivering teen before him.

-

"Alright, just press that button if you need anything, ok?"

"Ok..."

"Best get some sleep," the nurse said with a smile, hanging the chart at the end of the bed. "You're well stabilised, but you should stay in bed for the next few days to heal up fully."

Max merely nodded in response, lying back down on his bed and turning his head away from the nurse, towards the window. He heard her leave, but stared quietly out the window, a soft snowfall drifting past the window in a relaxing manner. It did very little to calm the teen, whose mind was racing with thoughts of his friends. Did they need his help? He doubted it, but were they ok? Were they even alive?

Turning his head away from the window and staring at the ceiling, his grip tightened around Draceil's Beyblade. This was torture! He couldn't stand just lying here while he friends were probably fighting for their lives at that very moment. He knew it was dangerous, but he really wanted to go and help them. Mind blind of all logic, he looked down at his Beyblade. "Draceil, what should I do?" The Bitbeast made no response, causing Max to smile. "You want to help 'em to, right?" The Beyblade gave a faint purple flash. "Then lets go."

Max forced himself to sit up wincing as a pain shot through him. The Beyblade flashed vigorously and angrily. Max grinned, "I'm fine." Looking down at the Beyblade as it glowed again, he smiled. "Of course I get my stubbornness from Tyson."

Suddenly the door flew open, slamming hard against the wall and causing Max to jump. "Ray?" he exclaimed, looking at the panting Beyblader with shock. Ray stumbled in the door, collapsing to his hands and knees near Max's bed. Max, though pain burned through him with every movement, got up from his bed and knelt next to his friend. "Ray are you ok?"

Ray looked up at Max with slight confusion, eyes scanning over the many bandages that almost mummified the youngest team member, then chuckled and shook his head. "You have a very high threshold for pain, Max."

Ignoring Ray's comment, Max got him to sit down on the floor and lean his back against the bed. "What happened, where are the others?" After a very quick summery on Ray's part, Max's jaw dropped. "And you left?"

"I had no choice," Ray protested, "If I stayed, Kai would have..."

Both 'bladers fell into an awkward silence then, neither of them willing to finish the sentence. After a few minutes the silence was broken. "This is all Voltaire's fault..." Ray growled.

"I know..." Max frowned, looking down at Draceil's Beyblade so as not to meet Ray's angry eyes.

"I wish there was something we could do, but we're just not strong enough to help..." Ray mumbled, leaning back and sighing heavily.

"Alone..."

"Huh?" Ray opened his eyes and looked over at Max.

"We're not strong enough to help them _alone_..." Max repeated, looking up at Ray. "It's been four day's sense they caught Tyson, sense they _kidnapped_ him. They're plotting _against the government_ and are performing _illegal_ scientific experiments." He emphasised on certain words, looking over at Ray with a slight smile on his face.

Ray's eyes grew wide. "That's more then enough to get the authority involved!"

"And with us in the states we're in, they have to believe us," Max finished.

Ray laughed and punched the air. "Great thinking Max! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ray leapt to his feet and dashed out the door.

"Um..." Max looked down at his almost immobile condition and frowned, then called after Ray, with a nervous grin. "I-I'll just wait here."

-

Tala darted down the empty corridor, the only sound made by his racing footsteps, which bounced off the wall and back to him. A glow of warning erupted from his Beyblade and Tala froze in his steps, just as the wall before him exploded, the force throwing the unsuspecting 'blader back, but he was relatively unhurt. While quietly thanking his Bitbeast's warning, he looked up to survey the damage. Something had blown a hole right through the wall, across the corridor and into the wall opposite. Cautiously, he stepped towards the first hole, pressed his back against the wall beside it, and slowly looked in.

Tyson leapt out of the way as a funnel of fire barely caught the ends of his jacket, but to quickly to catch fire. Luckily for Tyson, he had speed on his side, which allowed him to dodge close to all of Kai's attacks. On the other hand, Kai's power and accuracy more than made up for his paling agility, and Tyson was finding it hard to endure many of Kai's attacks, each one making him feel weaker and weaker.

Kai grinned and stretched his arm out beside him, a ball of fire forming in his palm and eyes glowing a brighter red. With what looked like a simple, lazy toss, he sent the attack towards Tyson fast and hard, striking the teen in the shoulder and throwing him hard against the wall.

Tala winced and took out his Beyblade, scanning the room quickly. Facing the Beyblade towards one of the machines near Kai, he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Wolfborg go." A blue beam of energy shot out from the Beyblade like a laser, hit the machine, and destroyed it. The explosion caught Kai off guard and he was quickly lost in the smoke. Taking advantage of the situation, Tala darted over next to Tyson, releasing Wolfborg as he did so, and dragged him to his feet. "Come on, get up!" he hissed.

"Wh-wha...?" Tyson shook his head and looked up at Tala confused. "What are you?"

"Maybe I can explain... _after_ we get away from Phoenix-boy over there!" Tala whispered angrily, nodded his head towards the smoke where Kai was. Tyson nodded and straightened himself up, following Tala out to the corridor where Wolfborg sat waiting. When both bladers were on, Wolfborg took off down the corridor, darting around corners, up and down stairs and through the courtyard a number of times before finally coming to a stop in one of the laboratory rooms near the top of the building. "Hopefully we've lost him for now..." Tala mumbled, jumping off and petting the ice-wolfs head.

"Lost him?" Tyson asked, jumping off the wolf also, then continued, sarcastically. "What, you expect him to follow our scent or something?" he rolled his eyes. "He's not a dog Tala. He'll blow up every room in this abbey to find me."

"No he won't, he knows Voltaire doesn't want him to destroy the abbey."

"Then why's he blowing it up?"

"Only what can be replaced." Tala answered simply, reaching his hand up and scratching Wolfborg behind the ear. When he heard thumping noise, he looked back to see Tyson sliding down the wall, sitting quietly with his shoulder leaned against the wall. "You.. ok?"

"This is messed up..." Tyson mumbled, hitting his head lightly off the wall. "This shouldn't be happening... It's not fair." He hit his head again. "Kai doesn't deserve this." Hit the wall again. "It's n-ot fair..."

"Hey..." Tala walked over and placed his hands on Tyson's shoulders, pulling him away from the wall roughly. It was only when Tyson glanced at him that he noticed the tears in his eyes. "Stop feelin' sorry for yourself. It won't help Kai at all and neither will a headache." He stood up and walked back to Wolfborg.

Tyson swallowed hard and rubbed his eyes, then looked curiously at Tala. "Do you know what's going on with him?" Tala stayed silent, but Tyson knew that meant 'yes'. "Is there a way to stop it?" he asked hopefully.

"There's a way to stop everything." Tala shrugged. When Tyson didn't say anything, he continued. "I don't know... maybe..."

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" Tyson asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tala sighed. Turning to face Tyson, he leaned his back against Wolfborg's shoulder. "I'm not sure if it'll work, but I do know what's going on. The programme didn't destroy Kai's mind, just..." he searched for the right word. "Reprogrammed it? He doesn't remember you; or any of his previous life for that matter. Unlike my programme, Kai's isn't mechanical, there's no metal in there." he knocked on the side of his own head. "Kai's operation was more of a brain manipulation. By transmitting certain energy waves into his mind, the scientists were able to alter his mind. Are you keep up with me so far?" Tyson nodded. Tala straightened up and began pacing around the room. "Kai has repressed his memories twice before; once some time after he was adopted, causing him to forget you were family, and that he wasn't really a Hiwatari. The second time was when he used Black Dranzer, so he forced himself to forget he was ever in the abbey. It's a psychological reaction to fear; if something terrifies you, like a car accident, you can never remember it happening because your mind forces you to forget it. The shock would kill you if you did. Kai's was much more extreme though, when he forgot, he forgot things big time.

"This is the very same thing. Kai's mind was _forced_ to forget, only this time they also used the computers to make him believe you, Max and Ray were the enemy, and that if he saw any of you he was to bring them back to Voltaire. That's why he attacked Max when he woke up, it was a natural reaction. He didn't even know where he was; he was confused, and probably scared at first, so he reacted without thinking." he stopped and looked out the window.

"Wait..." Tyson mumbled, trying to absorb all this new information, "If the memories could kill him, why didn't anything happen when he remembered Black Dranzer?"

"Do you honestly think what scarred him as a child would scare him to the same measure now?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Good point," Tyson nodded. "So... now I know what's going on, how do I stop it?"

"If his memories are repressed, then the cures simple." Tala looked over at him. "Just make him remember."

Tyson growled. "Sure, real easy..."

"You just need to remind him of who he was in some way..." Tala sat down on the floor next to Wolfborg and leaned his back against him, arms folded and head down. "Just telling him probably won't work, I think Max already tried that. You're the most likely person he'll remember, you'll have to find something to jog his memory."

"Like what?" Tyson asked helplessly, letting himself fall back to lie down but hitting his head against the wall instead. Rubbing his head, he looked over at Tala. "I don't know what could work. And besides, we're stuck here in the abbey!"

Tala opened his eyes and looked at Tyson seriously. "Well you better find something, because if you don't, Kai's _will_ kill you..."

Tyson looked down at the ground as the eerie silence settled between them This was a lot of pressure, and Tyson was terrified. _"Terrified of my own brother..."_ he blinked and his eyes shone with tears. _"Dragoon, what should I do?"_

_"I don't know..."_ Dragoon responded honestly. _"I know little of Kai's familiarities... I'm afraid you're on your own Tyson..."_

"Tyson...?"

Looking up, Tyson tilted his head at Tala's serious expression. "What?" he asked cautiously.

"There's something you should know, and you're not going to like it..." Tala mumbled, looking up and looking eyes with Tyson. "It's about your mother."

-

To Be Continued

-

BWAHAHA! **TO BE CONTINUED!** -dodges items being thrown at here- heeheehee! You can't get me!  
Muha! How mean am I? I know, crap place to end, but I DON'T CARE! I FINNALLY got this chappy up! YAY-has been working on it since the last update-  
Hope you guys enjoyed it! _Evil_ Kai... gives him 75 more coolness, ne? Grr... Doesn't him saying 'Master Voltaire' make your blood boil...? I WANNA KILL THAT OLD GEEZER! ... ahem, I'm ok...  
Please review peeps! I love reviews-nodnod- Slán slán for now ever'body!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



	16. Tyson's Precarious Decision

Hey every-bo-dy! Wassup! Yup, I'm happy! Why? Coz this is the second update in two days. Yay! I ain't gonna blab on anymore, you guys can read on!

**Thanks to the people who bothered to read and review the last chappy and everyone reading now, you guys keep me updating! Thankies!**

**WARNING:** Serious torture.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

**Chapter Sixteen - Tyson's Precarious Decision**

The solid metal door flew off it's hinges and across the empty room, hitting the wall hard at the opposite side. Kai stepped through the slightly misshapen doorway, right fist surrounded by flames, eyes darting to every corner of the room before he spun around and darted back out. He knew the doors all along this corridor were locked, but he wasn't going to take chances while searching for the dragon 'blader. He kicked down the next door with as much ease as he's punched the last, red eyes scanning the room quickly. Nothing.

"Where are you...?" he growled, backing out of the room and looking down the long corridor. Tyson could be anywhere in the abbey, and if he was in any of the other rooms nearby he would have had enough sense to move when Kai slammed the first few doors down. Clenching his fists hard, anger building, he took a deep breath and yelled, voice echoing off the walls of the empty corridor, "Tyson Granger! Come out and face me you coward!" He paused for a moment until his echoed voice died down. Silence.

_"He's ignoring me?"_ Kai was furious now. Clenching his fists harder, piercing the skin in his palm with his nails, his anger increasing ten-fold. Flames erupted around his fists, blazing furiously and illuminating the dark corridor. _"Tyson... I'll find you. And when I do... you're mine..."

* * *

"No..." Tyson whispered, looking down at the floor, eyes wide with shock. _

"I'm sorry Tyson, but it's true," Tala frowned, turning to Wolfborg and petting him to distract himself.

"But... but she'd never... no... she wouldn't do that..." Tyson shook his head in denial. "She loved us..."

Tala sighed, clenching some of Wolfborg's fur in his fist, "Which is why she did it Tyson."

"She didn't favourite me!" Tyson yelled, rising to his feet quickly. A soft blue glow was starting to surround him. His emotions were becoming uncontrollable, and his powers with them. "You're lying! My mother loved us! Both of us! You're lying!"

"Tyson!" Tala yelled, running over to the Beyblader quickly. He tried to grab the teens arms, but the powers surrounding him sliced at Tala's hands like knives, cutting into his palms deeply and leaving two deep cuts. "Ow!" he hissed, shaking his hands. "Tyson, control yourself!"

Tyson shut his eyes tight, the glow around him intensifying, "It's lies, all lies! She would never hurt Kai like that!"

"Would you just shut up and think for a second!" Tala yelled. He had to get Tyson to calm down, or his powers could destroy the entire surrounding area and anyone there. Not to mention Kai, with Dranzer's powers, could sense where Tyson was if enough power was radiating from the 'blader. "She didn't have a choice Tyson! You know that!"

"Yes she did!"

"But she made the choice she thought was best!" Tala hissed. He was becoming aware of how loud Tyson was, and hoped if he quietened, so would the hysterical teen.

Tyson opened his eyes, the glow dimming slightly. He looked up at Tala, eyes shining with tears. "But why...?" he asked, voice shaky. "Why Kai...? Why not me?"

Tala relaxed a little, realising Tyson was calming down. "I don't know Tyson, but I'm sure she never wanted to hurt him. Or you." He didn't know what he could say to comfort Tyson; he only had very little detail on the matter. He only knew this information because he had overheard Voltaire talking about it when he was recruiting scientists to study Kai and his abilities, then to improve them. The glow around Tyson dimmed a little more, and Tala risked putting his hand on Tyson's shoulder. It still hurt, little invisible knives sliding across his skin, but it was far less painful then before. "That's all in the past Tyson. It's up to you to save Kai."

Tyson sighed shakily and pushed Tala's hand away, knowing the 'blader was only doing this to comfort him (a few small scratches had appeared around Tala's hand, but nothing serious). "I know..."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes..." Tyson sighed, closing his eyes. Tala's words repeated in his mind, about his mother, about Kai... then Voltaire. "No..." he opened his eyes slowly, then narrowed them. "I'm not ok..." he whispered, fists shaking in anger. "This is all _his_ fault. None of this would have happened if he wasn't around..."

"Tyson?" Tala's voice was firm. He couldn't let Tyson lose his temper. "Don't go-"

"He destroyed Kai's life!" Tyson hissed, the tone of hatred in his voice betraying his usual personality. "Mine too... but that's nothing in comparison..."

"Tyson." Tala tried again, the blue glow beginning to grow stronger again.

"He hurt my friends... he hurt mom..." Tyson's voice was a harsh whispered, narrowed eyes gaining a soft yellow glow. "He hurt Kai..." the glow around him grew blinding. "He'll pay for this!" he yelled.

Tala jumped back at the strength of Tyson's power, radiating off him and striking Tala and Wolfborg back. "Tyson calm down!"

Suddenly Wolfborg's head jerked towards the far wall, before he leapt over his Beyblader, protecting him, as the wall exploded. A ball of fire grazed the wolf's fur, but not harming him. Kai leapt through the new entrance and spun to face Tyson. "Found you..." he said in a playful tone, grinning evilly.

Tyson looked over at Kai, who was surrounded by a red glow much the same as his own blue one. "Kai..."

"So, are you going to stay and fight, or run like a coward?" Kai asked, fire blazing up around his hands as he prepared himself for combat. To his surprise, though, Tyson turned and darted out of the room through the door. _"So you choose to run... Very well."_ he chuckled, _"I always loved a good hunt before the kill..."_

Tyson listened intently so as not to be caught off guard if Kai caught up with him. He couldn't have fought with Kai in there; he didn't want Tala to get hurt and he didn't want to fight Kai anyway. He knew he didn't stand a chance against the phoenix 'blader if he was only fighting half-heartedly, not to mention Kai's abbey training would make his reckless outbursts perfectly accurate.

Tapping into Dragoon's power, the blue glow brightened, and he took off at inhuman speed, a blur to passers-by. It took a lot of his energy, and though it would take him mere seconds to recover that energy if he stopped for a rest, Kai would be on him before he had a chance to escape. _"I have to get him to remember... but how?"_ he turned and darted down a flight of stairs, reaching the bottom in mere seconds. _"I better think or something, and fast!"_ It may have been distant, but Tyson could hear Kai following his path without flaw. _"'Cause I don't think I can keep this up much longer!"_

_

* * *

_

"Max you should stay-" Ray protested, but the blond shook his head.

"No! I'm going with you!" Max was _not_ going to be left behind with his friends in danger. Ray looked like he was going to begin rallying off a number of reasons the teen should stay behind, but seemed to realise his words would have about as much affect on Max as they did on Tyson a few hours earlier. Turning to the police officers, Max grinned. "Good thing Voltaire's such a well-known criminal, huh?"

Ray smiled. "It _does_ plays to our advantage this time." Once they had explained their case the police, along with the support of Mr. Dickinson - who had been contacted by videophone - and their injuries to prove it, the police force had begun to gather rapidly. There were numerous policemen and women all together, all making final preparations before departing. They would have preferred Max and Ray didn't come, but they needed someone to show them the way and one didn't seem to come without the other.

Finally, everything was ready.

"Ready Max?" Ray asked, sliding into one of the police cars, Max following him.

"Let's get our friends back and put that freak back behind bars!"

* * *

"Ah!" Tyson dived through a door, his right foot caught in the flames Kai realeased down the corridor. Yelling in pain as he stopped after landing roughly on the marble floor and rolling a few times before halting, Tyson sat up quickly, hitting the flames that had caught the bottom of his pants and shoe. The flames died slowly, after they'd burned through a good inch of his clothes and left a nasty burn on his foot. 

"Aww, did the little boy fall down?" Kai mocked playfully as he appeared in the doorway, grinning sinisterly. He chuckled as Tyson pulled himself to his feet, leaning heavily on his left. "Are you ready to stop running now?"

_"Like hell I am."_ Tyson thought. He pivoted on his left foot and darted to the side, but as soon as his right foot touched the ground a searing pain shot through him. His foot gave way under him and he crashed to the floor, weakened. His foot must have been damaged much more so then he had first thought.

Kai chuckled and shook his head, "Poor, naive Tyson..." he muttered in fake pity, narrowing his eyes in amusement, "I guess you don't have much of a choice anymore, do you?"

Tyson groaned and pushed himself to his hands and knees, looking back at Kai, trying not to lean on his broken left hand. _"Great state I'm in, I'm sure I can hold Kai off long enough to spark his memory..."_ he thought sarcastically. _"Dragoon, what do we do?"_

_"If you can get into contact with him for long enough, I think I could transfer a few of your memories to him. It may help him remember."_ Dragoon advised.

Tyson coughed heavily. _"But how do I do that? If I go near him he'll attack."_

_"And you don't want to fight him..."_ Dragoon added, sounding slightly frustrated.

_"That too..."_

Dragoon sighed, _"Well then, you'll just have to wait for the right moment."_

_"I'll try..."_ Pushing himself to his feet, though with difficultity, he stumbled and limped a little until he was stable, then turned to face Kai. "Kai, I don't want to fight you."

"Like you didn't make that obvious by running?" Kai scoffed, grinning. "So you're not going to fight for your own life?" Tyson tensed, answering Kai's question. "Just defence? You know your Bitbeast can't hold off Dranzer's powers..."

"I know." Tyson stood his ground, determined, and awaited Kai's attack. His composure betrayed him; he was terrified.

Kai chuckled, then whispered, "Suit yourself..." Holding his hand out in front of him, he laughed quietly as the wind around him picked up, blowing his scarf in all directions. The red glow surrounded him once again, and his eyes narrowed with bloodlust.

Tyson stood, awaiting the attack, but Kai made no move towards him, nor did any fire gather in his hand as usual. _"What's he up too?"_

His question was answered as the thought crossed his mind.

A tornado of fire erupted at Tyson's feet, swirling around and engulfing him in seconds. Tyson screamed in agony as the flames ran over his body. Dranzer, who's spirit was infused in the sacred flames, screeched a war cry, the flames becoming almost solid at his masters command. Tyson's screams grew louder, the flames taking on the form of serrated metal, tearing his flesh without cutting to deep for a fatal blow.

Dranzer's screech was deafening, the flames blinding, the pain antagonising. The attacks ran through his body, his mind, his spirit... His mind grew painfully confused as his body tried desperately to defend itself from these torturous attacks. They couldn't... How could the body and mind defend itself from such force?

And just when he was on the brink of insanity;

It stopped.

The flames lifted from him, dissolving into the air. His body stood, frozen for a moment, drenched in blood, before his eyes rolled back and collapsed to the floor, motionless. Smoke drifted off him as he lay, the room deathly silent, save for Kai's footsteps.

Kai stopped a few feet away from his fallen opponent, looking down at the boys crumpled form with a blank expression. That hadn't been as much fun as he'd hoped. He still had to get Dragoon out of the boy, though, so his job wasn't done. Kneeling down on one knee he realised, with slight surprise, that Tyson was still breathing. "He's still alive..." he whispered to himself. Standing up he walked beside the boy, placed his foot under his stomach and rolled him over onto his back. _"You don't give up easily, do you?"_ Kai narrowed his eyes in thought. _"Strange... Why do you seem so familiar?"_

_

* * *

_

From the darkness, high in the rafters, two Beybladers had watched the battle between Tyson and Kai with great interest; Bryan and Ian of the Demolition Boys. Now that Kai stood over his motionless adversary, the two had grown slightly impatient.

"What is he waiting for?" A very frustrated Bryan whispered, "He's down for the count, why doesn't he finish him?"

"You think this is what Voltaire was talking about?" Ian asked, narrowing his eyes at Kai, who still hadn't attacked. "He said step in if Kai acted strange or showed any way of remembering, does this count?"

Bryan shook his head, "I don't think so, he might just be waiting for Tyson to wake up or something."

"Well, we better be prepared, just in case."

"Alright." _

* * *

"Tyson? Tyson can you hear me?"_

_"D-Dragoon?"_

_"Tyson we have to get Kai to remember."_

_"But, I can't move. It hurts..." _

_"I know Tyson, but we have to break Kai away from their control!"_

_"I just wanna let go..."_

_"Don't speak like that Tyson! If you give up now all is lost. You do have the strength to hang in there, but if you give up it's worthless."_

_"But..." he paused for a moment, then responded, more confidently. "What do I have to do?"_

_"Just find a way to get into contact with him, even if it's only for a few seconds. I'll be ready..."

* * *

_

Kai shook his head in frustration. _"Voltaire wants that boy's Bitbeast, I need to get it out of him."_ he opened his dark eyes and looked down at Tyson, a bright white and red flame erupting around his hand. _"It'll never come out willingly,"_ he knelt down and raised his arm up, fist faced towards Tyson's chest, _"So I'll just have to tear it out."_

But just as his fist was about to come into contact, Tyson's arms flew up and grabbed his wrist, stopping his hand from hitting it's mark. Kai narrowed his black eyes in anger, then smirked. Without a word, the flames on his hands intensified, consuming Tyson's hands.

Tyson yelled in pain, but his grip was latched; he wouldn't let go. "Dragoon!" he screamed, partly in pain, summoning the dragon's strength. A blue aura surrounded him, travelling from Tyson's hands and consuming Kai's hand, then his arm, then his shoulders; continuing until it engulfed the 'blader entirely.

"What's going on?" Kai yelled in anger, looking at the glow around his arms. Suddenly, a bright light flashed in his vision and his eyes grew dead, his body frozen, as images and voices flashed through his mind.

**_Flashback_ **

A five-year-old Tyson clung to a six-year-old Kai's sleeve as the two boys crept down the stairs, as if afraid to lose him. Loud voices could be heard from the living room; their parents were fighting again. "Kai..." Tyson whispered in a worried tone. "I don' think we should go in..."

"We haf to..." Kai mumbled. "If we don't they'll never stop fighting..."

"But we might get in trouble again." Tyson protested, pulling on Kai's sleeve nervously. "Come on, you can tell me how you won the Beyblade mini-tournament again." Earlier that week Kai had taken part in a Beyblade Tournament for children between the ages of six and eight, and had won himself a medal for it. He was very proud of himself, and quite eager to brag about his win to anyone who would listen. Kai didn't seem to be interested right now, though, and Tyson frowned. "Let's just go-"

The living room door slammed open as a woman stormed out. She had long, dark navy hair which was tied back in plait. Her blue eyes landed on the boys with slight surprise, then narrowed. "Kai," she growled, causing the two boys to shiver. Their mother was never this angry. "Come on." She grabbed Kai's wrist and dragged him out of Tyson's grip, causing the five-year-old to stumble forward slightly.

"Ow!" Kai whispered as his mother dragged him up the stairs, struggling to keep up with her. It was difficult, when he had to take two to three steps for every one she took. "Mommy... you're hurting me..."

Tyson ran up the stairs after them, though by the time he reached the top his mother had disappeared into her room. He peeked in the door and tilted his head. Kai was sitting on the bed, looking equally as confused as his younger sibling, and rubbing his wrist slightly. Sarah Granger was throwing a number of items into a large bag, namely clothes, money, her passport ect.

She didn't notice Tyson as she walked passed him with Kai into the older siblings room, standing Kai on his bed. Tyson peeked in the door. _"What's mommy doing?"_ he wondered.

Leaning down she smiled at Kai, though there were some tears in her eyes. "We're going away for a little while Kai."

"What?" Kai looked at her, confused, as she turned and started throwing some of his clothes a bag. "Why mommy? Where're we goin'?"

"Just..." Sarah paused, then zipped up the bag. "Away. That's all you need to know right now."

"Is Tyson coming too?"

She shook her head. "No dear, just you and me."

Kai frowned, "But why?"

"Please don't ask questions Kai..." Kai's mother mumbled, rubbing her eyes dry. Throwing the two bags over her shoulder she turned and scooped Kai into her arms. "Time to go."

"Mommy?" Tyson piped up, walking in the door. His mother looked at him with slight surprise and bit her lip, walking over to him. He decided to avoid repeating Kai's question as to where she was going, and instead asked, "Why can't I come?"

Awkwardly, Sarah held Kai in one arm and reached her hand down to the younger boy. He looked at it for a second then raised his hand, holding onto hers. "I'm sorry Tyson..." she whispered, squeezing his hand fondly. "It's best you don't know..."

She let go of his hand and knelt down on one knee, hugging her two sons; Tyson with one arm and Kai with the other, tears streaming down her face. Swallowing hard, she stood up quickly and took off at a quick pace down the stairs. Tyson raced after her, intent on stopping her, but when he reached the stairs he had to slow and take one step at a time. When he reached the bottom he saw his father had appeared and was yelling at his mother again. Kai stood behind her, hiding from his father but shaken, too, by his mothers anger.

"You can't do this to him!" their father yelled at Sarah. "You have no right to!" he pointed at Kai, causing the young boy to flinch, tears of fear in his eyes. "He's my son too! You think you can just take him?"

"You don't understand!" Sarah yelled, crying openly now.

"I understand perfectly! You're fed up with me and think you can just take the two kids and run!"

When Kai saw Tyson he glanced at his mother then darted to his younger brother. "What's goin' on?" Tyson asked, the two boys moving a little further down the corridor to distance themselves from the fight, but not to much.

"I dunno." Kai sobbed, rubbing his eyes hard. He was quite shaken by being in the centre of the argument; as all children his age would. After a few minutes Sarah ran down the corridor, tears streaming down her face. "Mommy?" Kai exclaimed, surprised, as she picked him up off the floor and darted down the corridor, mumbling over and over. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"Kai!" Tyson yelled, running after his mother. He followed her into the kitchen then out the back of the house, but she was almost out the gate when he got there. Tears brimming in his eyes, Tyson jumped the few steps and tried following his brother and mother, but he was to tired from using to much energy. "Kai!"

Kai leaned over his mother's shoulder, reaching one arm out to his little brother, tears streaming down his face. "Tyson!"

* * *

The memory faltered and the image changed. An older Kai replaced his younger self, but the similarities between memories were shocking. Kai stood, held back by a number of guards, terror filling his eyes as tears slid down his face, arms stretched out to his brother. "Tyson!"

* * *

Tyson hugged Kai lightly. "Don't listen to them... cause what do they know? We need each other... to have to hold..." 

Kai's voice was slightly shaky, but he joined in the singing of the song. "When destiny calls you... you must me strong."

"I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on... They'll see in time, I know... We'll show them together..."

* * *

"It's ok Kai... I'm here, I always am..." 

**_End Flashback_**

Kai blinked his eyes, the iris switching from a heartless black back to his usual maroon. He jerked his hand away from Tyson, who continued to yell in pain as the flames tearing at his hands slowly dissolved. Kai lifted his hands in front of him, watching the flames drift harmlessly off his skin and disappeared, frozen in shock by his actions. Had he really attacked Tyson?

He was torn back to reality by the sound of Tyson's painful gasps for breath. "T-Tyson?" Kai stuttered, tears brimming in his eyes. The younger boy couldn't respond; tears of pain slid down his face, his sharp breathing interrupted by uncontrollable coughing. "Tyson..." Kai whispered again in shock, kneeling down next to his brother and lightly taking his forearm, not daring to touch his hands, which were red and destroyed from their exposure to Dranzer's intense flames. The tears in his eyes blurred Kai's vision, so he blinked to clear them, shedding his tears of guilt. "Tyson... I'm so sorry..." he sobbed.

"K-Kai?" Tyson forced his eyes open, looking over towards Kai with a pained expression. "Do..." his throat was dry, and his voice caught in his throat. He swallowed hard, trying to steady himself, then tried again, his voice hoarse. "Do you remember?"

"Yes.." Kai whispered, nodding. Tyson shut his eyes and smiled slightly, though Kai couldn't see how he could in such a condition. "I'm so sorry Tyson," he repeated. "I don't know how they... I just, I just couldn't control myself. I'm sorry Tyson. I didn't mean for this-"

"It's ok Kai..." Tyson whispered, smiling. "I'm just glad you remember..."

* * *

Ian's eyes grew wide and his hand darted to his headset, pressing one of the buttons on the earpiece. "Sir should-" 

"Yes!" Voltaire's voice yelled into the boy's ear. "Make sure they can't escape!"

Ian turned to Bryan and nodded. "Execute the mission."

Tyson's eyes snapped open as a clicking sound echoed through the room. Kai had heard it to and looked around, but Tyson had been facing the ceiling, and spotted the threat immediately. "Kai look out!

A gunshot echoed through the air and Kai cried out in pain.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

... I'll say nothing. You can't make me! You gotta review if ya want me to update! Review are good, yupyup -nodnod-  
Ok, I know it's evil, but a swear it's nearly over! One or two more chapters, I promise. If I'd ended it in this chappy it would have been rushed and crappy.  
please review people! I live on reviews! Slan slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef 


	17. Final Chance for Victory

Hey everyone! Super long, so I know half yaz won't read it, but hey, to those who do, thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade 

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts'_

** Chapter Seventeen - Final Chance for Victory **

Kai stood up quickly as a clicking sound echoed around the room, eye's darting right and left. He spun around, but he couldn't see anyone.

Suddenly Tyson yelled, "Kai look out!"

Too late. A gunshot sounded and Kai felt a shot of white-hot pain in his left shoulder, tearing through the injury Falborg had pierced there earlier. Yelling in pain and gripping his shoulder, he stumbled back from the force of the blow. The second shot missed him, hitting the concrete ground near Tyson instead, but the third shot hit his right leg just under his knee, causing his leg to give way under him.

Tyson, though it caused a blinding pain to shoot through him, used his new rush of adrenaline to use his burned hands to sit up. Every muscle was aching; ever cut piercing. He felt slightly light-headed from the pain, but once his vision had cleared, he turned to Kai, who was sitting next to him, clutching his shoulder. "Kai are you- ahh!" he had been reaching out to Kai when the pain in his arms became extreme. He could barely move - each move caused his muscles to constrict in pain - which wasn't much of a surprise considering the damage Kai's Dranzer had done to him.

Kai moved his hand away from the injury on his shoulder to check the damage, but cringed in pain. "Tyson, we have to get out of here..." he hissed in pain, pressing his hand back over his shoulder, though the pain in his leg was becoming worse.

"You're not going anywhere."

Kai raised his head and looked up, freezing when his eyes met the barrel of a gun, inches in front of his face pointing right between his eyes. Following up the gun, his eyes met Bryan's, who stood above him, grinning. "You're not going anywhere." he said, pressing the gun against Kai's forehead and forcing him back to sit next to Tyson. Ian stood by his side, gun pointed directly at Tyson. "If either of you make a wrong move, you both die."

Still facing the two Demolition Boys, Tyson and Kai glanced sideways at each other, worry in both their eyes.

Bryan grinned, tapping the trigger playfully with his finger, as if preparing to shoot, "Voltaire would like a word with the two of you. Let's just hope my finger doesn't... slip!" he pulled the trigger and the gun shot, but he had quickly turned the gun to the side, so the bullet only skimmed past Kai's head, causing the 'blader to jump. "Whoops." Bryan smirked.

"Kai are you ok?" Tyson whispered, reaching out to the shaken teen.

"Don't move and don't talk!" Bryan yelled, pointing the gun directly at Tyson, his hand freezing in mid-air. "I won't miss next time..." he warned.

Tyson lowered his hand but looked over at Kai, concern in his eyes. Kai merely nodded to say he was ok, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Now, sit still until Voltaire arrives."

* * *

Ray growled and leaned forward to the guards in the front seat. "Can't you drive any faster?"

"If you haven't realised yet, kid, we're in Russia." the guard growled without looking back. "The roads are covered in ice; do you really think we could chance going any faster?"

"Sorry..." Ray mumbled half-heartedly, leaning back again next to Max. "It just feels like we're taking forever to get there..." he mumbled.

"I know how you feel." Max sighed, looking out the window. He was exhausted; both mentally and physically, and right now all he wanted to do was sleep for a week. But if his eyes dared drift closed, the image Kai haunted his thoughts. Their team captain was little more then a robot the last time Max saw him. His eyes, which were once full of confidence, determination and courage, were nothing but dark black pools, devoid of all said qualities. He thought Voltaire was deserving of great respect and that his word was law; whatever Voltaire says, goes.

That was nothing like Kai. He was a very self-confident person who refused to let _anyone_ get the better of him. But that had all been changed. Max narrowed his eyes, a spark of determination igniting inside him. _"Don't worry Kai. We saved you from Biovolt and your grandfather before, and we'll do it again."_ His mind shifted to the fourth team-member, who he hadn't seen since his Beybattle with the boy four days ago, though it felt like a lifetime. _"And we won't leave without you Tyson. I'd sooner die then leave you guys at the hands of that madman..."_

Ray's gaze moved up from the floor and landed on Max. He could see the look of worry in the boy's eyes, but more then ever the determination. He smiled, placing a hand on Max's shoulder. "Don't worry Max, we'll get them back.."

Max look back at Ray and smiled. "I know."

"These past few days seem to have changed you, you know." Ray commented. "You seem so much stronger now."

"Believe me," Max chuckled, shaking his head, "I've never felt more exhausted in my life." He smiled at Ray knowingly, to show he was joking. "I know what you mean... But I haven't changed Ray." he turned and looked out the window. "I have to be strong now... If I don't I'd never be able to help the others."

Ray blink, surprised. "So you're scared?"

"Petrified..." Max admitted. Then he said something that made Ray smile. "If it wasn't for Tyson and Kai I was doing this, I'd probably still be back in the hospital. But I'd never abandon them; not Tyson. Not Kai." he looked over at Ray. "Or you."

Ray smiled warmly. "Right back at ya," he said, ruffling Max's hair playfully. This entire adventure had brought out a part of each of the Bladebreakers that they never knew existed; a bond that Ray had only thought existed among family. During his lone search through the abbey, he had worried for Max's safety constantly. He had to use all his strength to keep himself from running back to join the other teen, afraid if he was alone he would get hurt. He had, and Ray had felt extreme guilt for a situation he had no power over.

Then, when he and Max had saved Kai from the lab (or so they had thought), Max once again put his life in danger by forcing Ray to leave to find Tyson, while he stayed with an unconscious Kai. He had been captured and Tyson was brought to the hospital. Then he returned. Despite the injuries he had sustained, Ray was determined to get back and help Max and Kai. Now that Tyson was safe he could help the others.

But he wasn't the only one who thought like that. Tyson, who was blind and injured, had put himself in life-threatening danger by merging with his Bitbeast so he could come back to the abbey and help his friends! It almost seemed pointless to have forced him to leave the abbey in the first place.

And now, as if to add salt to the wound, Ray and Max had left the hospital and were, once again, heading back to the abbey. It was insane! _"Yet..."_ Ray thought, smiling, _"It just proves how close we all are. We always put each other's safety before our own..."_ He was suddenly aware there was a hand in front of his face and blinking, looking over at Max. "Ya?"

"You zoned out, are you ok?" Max asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Ya, I'm fine." Ray nodded, looking forward. "How much further?" he asked the driver.

"Half an hour tops."

Max and Ray glanced at each other. "Good." Max nodded, taking out his Beyblade and clipping it into his launcher.

Ray did likewise, then sighed. "Hang on guys... we're almost there."

* * *

Tyson and Kai had sat in silence for the few minutes it took for Voltaire to arrive, the memory of Bryan's threat all to fresh in their minds. When Voltaire came into sight, though, the two boys had to use whatever strength they held to keep themselves from attacking him. The elder man looked quite frustrated when he stormed into the room, stopping behind Ian and Bryan and folding his arms. "So, you remember?"

Kai narrowed his eyes at Voltaire, his hand twitching and balling to a fist. The guns focussed on him when he did this, though, so he restrained himself.

"I'll take that as a yes," Voltaire grumbled, then glared at Tyson. "I don't know what you did to make him remember, but don't think I'm going to forget it. You won't last long in my world; useful though you may be, I can't stand your annoying interferences."

"_You're world_? What do you mean _you're world_?" Tyson found himself unable to contain himself, only realising his mistake when the words had left his mouth. Bryan jumped forward kicked Tyson down, foot pressed on his chest, and pressed the gun against the teen's neck.

"No Bryan." Voltaire ordered, just before the 'blader pulled the trigger. When Bryan had pulled back, confused, Voltaire smirked. "Not just yet... So you want to know what I mean, Tyson?" he asked as Kai pulled himself to Tyson's side, helping the shivering boy to sit up and asking him repeatedly if he was ok. Voltaire's question caught their attention, though. "Because I _know_ that my next plan will work. And Kai, don't think I'm just going to forget you. Once I'm finished disposing of your brother in the _slowest_ and most _painful_ form possible, I'll 'recruit' you back to my team."

"I'd sooner choose death then serve you!" Kai yelled, cringing slightly when fresh pain shot through him.

Voltaire chuckled. "That's the beauty of it; you don't have a choice. You'll spend the remainder of your life serving me, like you were brought up to do." Voltaire turned on his heel and began walking away.

"Wait!"

Annoyed, Voltaire looked back at Tyson and narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"What are you going to do?" he asked. He may as well ask out-right, he couldn't get in any worse danger then he was right now.

Voltaire smiled sinisterly. "Well, let's just say we've learned how to broadcast _certain energy waves..._" smirking at Tyson's confused expression, he turned and continued on. "Enjoy you last hour or so together, because once my plans underway I'm coming back for _you_..." he glared back at Tyson, who merely glared back at him with hate-filled eyes.

Bryan and Ian backed away, guns still pointed at Tyson and Kai. When they passed through the doorframe, Ian pressed a few buttons on the side and the door shut tight. Kai groaned and fell back, lying down on the concrete ground, but cringed at the pain in his arm and leg.

"What did he mean by that? Broadcast what?" Tyson said through gritted teeth. Now that Voltaire was gone he let down his strong front, allowing himself to show pain.

"I don't know." Kai mumbled, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling, then allowed his gaze to travel the room, studying their options. The walls of the room, like most others in the abbey, were covered in steel. The windows high above them were barred and to far up to reach. Had his energy not been drained from his fight with Tyson, he and Dranzer could have, eventually, blown through the walls and made a run for it. Unfortunately, in his present state, he didn't think he would have the energy fight Voltaire's guards after breaking through one wall. He shut his eyes, thinking hard. How could they escape?

Tyson frowned and hugged his arms. "Broadcast... What does he mean by that?"

"Maybe he can transmit something through satellite," Kai suggested, then shivered. "That means whatever he's planning will go international..."

"Energy waves..." Tyson mumbled. Suddenly his eyes snapped open. "Kai..." Kai sat up as quickly as he could, worried by his brother's dead tone. Turning to face him, Tyson swallowed hard. "The energy waves. That's how he got _you_; Tala told me earlier!"

"Tyson calm down! What do you mean?"

"That's how he turned you against us!" Tyson yelled, slightly frantic.

Kai's eyes widened. "No..."

"Yes..." Tyson whispered. "He's going to brainwash the entire world..."

* * *

Voltaire folded his arms and watched as a number of his scientists ran around the laboratory; making last-minute adjustments to their satillite. "How much longer?" he barked impatiently.

"It will be ready in just a few minutes, sir." one of the scientists answered as he shut the lid at the back of a machine. "Then it will take a further few minutes to charge."

"And it will only need to broadcast for an hour or so?"

"Yes sir." the scientist nodded. "It will take effect immediately, but for wider control it will take about ninety minutes."

"Very good..." Voltaire nodded, grinning. Walking over to another computer he pressed a few buttons and opened up a number of security cameras. He flicked through then slowly until he came to the one he wanted; the room Tyson and Kai were in. The two were sitting back-to-back, Tyson's head lowered as he spoke. Kai was staring straight-ahead, arm still clutching his shoulder, with a look of shock on his face. Voltaire was curious as to what they were talking about, but there was no sound on the camera, so he was at a loss. No matter, they wouldn't be much of a problem to him once his plan was put into action.

"Pick up the pace!" he yelled, eager from his moment of triumph to arrive.

* * *

Kai blinked a few times, turning his head so Tyson could here him whisper; he couldn't find his voice to speak louder, "So... mom's the reason I'm here?"

Tyson nodded slowly. "Yup..."

Kai looked down at the floor in front of him, eye's wide and shining with tears. "She brought me here? She _knew_ what was here?" Again Tyson nodded. "_Why?_ What did I do to deserve _this_?"

"She... thought she was doing the right thing." Tyson looked up, staring at the wall in front of him. He could tell Kai was waiting for more information. Unlike most, he waited for the full story before jumping to conclusions. "When you took part in that Beyblade tournament when you were little - the one you kept bragging about - Voltaire saw you... Actually, he was the one who organised the tournament. He was looking for young kids with talent he could improve and manipulate for his own purposes. The younger they were, the longer he could train them, so the more useful they were. So he arranged the competition to find the best he could.

"After that, he searched through the entry forms until he found yours. That way he knew where you were living and how to contact our parents. He did, and mom was the one he talked to about it."

Kai shut his eyes and lowered his head. "Couldn't get rid of me fast enough, could she?"

Tyson tensed for a second, then elbowed Kai lightly in the side. "Don't say that..."

"Well it's true isn't it?" Kai muttered, shutting his eyes to hold back the tears. _"What did I do to make my family hate me?"_

"Mom loved you, and don't you dare think otherwise..." Tyson growled, as if threatening. "You haven't heard the rest of the story, Kai, so don't start making up your own angsty endings. That ending's still to come..."

Kai was confused, but remained silent, eyes still shut tight.

"Mom found out all about the abbey. She wasn't to quick to trust strangers like Voltaire, so she literally followed him and overheard what he was planning." Tyson paused, then continued. "She told dad you were going to Balkov Abbey in Russia; and after rowing for a few weeks she just took you and left. I never understood what they fought about, but now I remember them mentioning something about Russia. Too bad I didn't remember anything sooner, eh?"

Kai was still silent. Tyson smiled slightly. "No Kai, she didn't bring you here." he said, answering Kai's unasked question (or rather his assumption). This caused the teen to jerk slightly, his attention caught once again. "She knew about Balkov abbey, and she wasn't planning on sending you there. She went on the run, to keep you hidden from Voltaire. I guess she didn't tell dad because she didn't want him, or me, to get involved.

"Unfortunately, she wasn't the most stealthy of people. Voltaire found her and actually demanded you join the abbey. He knew that she didn't want you there, though, so he threatened to kill me if she didn't en-roll you in the school." Tyson paused and took a deep, shaky breath. "She agreed once he said she could stay at the abbey with you... then he killed her."

Kai froze at the last line. He had known his mother was dead, but he had learned it was a cancer issue. Then again, people from all over work for Biovolt; maybe a doctor working for him had created that excuse and filed it. Kai suddenly became aware Tyson was shivering and looked back. Tears were streaming down the teenagers face, the salty drops sting his injuries and causing further tears. Kai swallowed hard, his own tears falling, and turned, wrapping his arm around the younger boy. "At least now I know how I ended up here..." Kai muttered, his voice cracked.

Tyson looked up at Kai was tear-filled eyes. "So you're not going to be angry at her? It really wasn't her fault."

Kai nodded. "I know. She thought she was doing the right thing." He looked up at the ceiling, eyes drifting over the metal roof, blurred by his tears. He blinked them away as a thought struck him, then sighed, looking down at Tyson with soft eyes. "And now we must do the same..."

Tyson smiled slightly and nodded. "I know... I'm glad you understand..."

"Can we have a few minutes, though?" Kai asked, and Tyson nodded. Sighing happily, Kai sat himself properly next to Tyson, wincing slightly as his leg flared with pain, then stared up at the ceiling. "What was I like when I was younger, Tyson?"

Tyson chuckled lightly. "Hyper-active, troublesome and vain; and those were you're good qualities!"

Kai rolled his eyes, smiling. "Ha ha."

* * *

Half an hour later...

* * *

"Everything's ready sir."

"Is the programme charged?"

"Yes sir." "Good." Voltaire smirked, folding his arms and doing a quick check on everything as he strolled past. When he was satisfied he stopped at one end of the room, glancing over at the computer screen that showed Tyson and Kai. _"Get ready boys. The world you know is about to change forever."_ Turning to the rest of the room he raised his hand. "Start the broadcast!"

* * *

Ray opened his window in the back seat of the chair and leaned out, narrowing his eyes to protect them slightly from the ice-cold winds racing passed him, causing his eyes to water. As the car reached the top of the hill it stopped, allowing Ray to survey the area. Eye's scanning the icy land at the base of the hill, he pointed directly at the abbey, which was difficult to see as it was camouflaged by a layer of snow. "There it is!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" he yelled at the guard. "Come on, let's g-" All of a sudden, a loud screeching sound exploded into the air. Ray, along with Max and the rest of the guards who had stopped behind them, covered his ears with his hands. The sound didn't settle. "What's going on?" he yelled, but he couldn't here his own voice. Not only that, but he was becoming so confused, he couldn't make sense of his surroundings.

Voltaire's machines were working.

* * *

"Kai..." Tyson whispered. His heightened sense of hearing (thanks to Dragoon) caught a faint sound of the energy waves that were deafening those outside. "It's started..."

Kai took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Then we better stop it before it does any damage." Leaning on Tyson slightly to substitute for his damaged leg and arm, he pushed himself to his feet, leaning on his left leg, and reached his good hand down to Tyson. The eighteen-year-old had much more of a struggle pulling himself up thanks to his injuries, but he managed. "You ok?"

"Not particularly..." Tyson muttered, standing and strong as he could. "You?"

"I've been better." Kai answered casually.

Tyson smiled slightly at Kai's calm exterior; he knew the other was just as scared as he was. But they couldn't hold it off any longer; they had to stop Voltaire now before it was to late. Clenching his hands onto fists, though painfully, a blue aura surrounded him. Kai did likewise, a red light glowing around his frame. "Ready?" Tyson asked, reaching out his right hand to the boy in front of him. Kai nodded and clashed hands with Tyson, but the energies did not mix.. An image popped to Tyson's mind and he smiled. "'We's a team, and no one can split us up, not really'..."

Kai chuckled; that was one of the few memories that had resurfaced over the passed few days. After his tortures on the third day he had been thrown into a cell with Tyson, who helped his reclaim that one precious memory by reciting lines to a song. Kai had been the one who'd said they were a team, and Tyson had imitated him. It was quite ironic that, years later, it took Tyson months to convince Kai they could work together. "We promised we'd find each other..." he smiled softly, as did Tyson, "and we did."

"And now we can finish Voltaire's reign before it begins." Tyson tightened his grip on Kai hand, focussing more of Dragoon's powers and causing the brightness of the aura to grow. "'We'll show them together', right bro?"

Kai nodded, also focussing his energy. This was it; their last chance to defeat Voltaire. It seemed like a very desperate way to do it, but they had no other option. "Ready?" he asked, though more to himself then Tyson.

Tyson nodded and the red and blue became almost blinding. Tyson looked up from their hands and caught Kai's gaze, smiling. "Love you bro."

"Love you too." Kai smiled, tears streaming down his face. He had no memory of ever hearing those words before; and they gave him happiness he thought he would never feel.

At least his last moments would be his happiest.

* * *

"Um, sir, I think you should take a look at this."

Voltaire groaned and marched over to the scientist leaning over one of the computers. "What is it now? If you people have messed up a swear I'll-" he froze in his tracks as he caught sight what the man was looking at. On the screen was images from the room Tyson and Kai were in. Both boys were standing now, facing each other with they're hands clasped together, a glow around them. "What on earth...?" he eyes widened as he realised what was happening. "Stop them!"

* * *

Tyson shut his eyes tight as the powers inside him grew to a painful amount, and by the way Kai's grip tightened on his hand he knew Kai was feeling the same. No human was supposed to contain so much power. Inside his head Dragoon ordered him to reconsider, that they could find some other way to defeat Voltaire. _"This is the only way!"_ he yelled in his mind to the Dragoon Bitbeast.

_"As you wish..."_ Dragoon conceded. He would never go against the final decision on his master.

The powers of both 'bladers sent off stray beams of energy, striking deep holes through the iron walls. These struck the electrical wires and broke right through them, cutting off the energy circuit leading around the abbey.

* * *

The computer screens went black around the laboratory and the room fell into complete darkness.

"Sir the electricity's been cut off!"

"No!"

* * *

Ray creaked one eye open as the screeching faded away. Around him, the sound seemed to have disappeared for everyone else too, as they were all unblocking their ears and looking around, bewildered. "What the...? What happened?"

* * *

Kai forced his eyes opened and looked over at Tyson. "This is it."

"Looks like it." Tyson said forcefully, eyes still shut tight. "On three?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" both 'bladers yelled in unison, and the room exploded in a red and blue light.

* * *

Max jumped out of the car and looked own at the abbey. "What are you all waiting for?" he yelled angrily. When nobody moved straight away, Max turned and darted down the hill towards the abbey, Beyblade in hand.

"Max!" Ray ran down after the younger team-mate, slipping on the snow but managing to tackle the blond down at the same time. Raising his head out of the snow he coughed lightly. "You can't just run head first into trouble!"

"Well it took us long enough to get here in the first place, they might need our help!" Max countered, pushing himself to his feet. Just as he was about to run again though, Ray grabbed him around the shoulders and held him back. "Let me go Ray!"

"We have to _think_ before we act Max!"

"Let go!" Max yelled again.

Suddenly an explosion of red and blue light erupted from every window in the abbey, catching the attention of the boy 'bladers and silencing there argument. For one, single second the group of people wondered what was happening. One single second of blissful cluelessness before, suddenly, the entire abbey exploded in a blast of blue and red. The force of the explosion threw Max and Ray back, landing heavily in the snow. The two rolled over to face the snow and covered there heads as small amounts of flaming debris landed around them.

When all quietened down Max pushing himself to his hands and knees on shaky arms, turning around slowly and sitting to face the abbey. It looked nothing more then an old ruin. No fire; no signs of life; just pure destruction and deathly silence. Shaking his head Max raised to his feet. "Tyson..." he whispered in shock, eye's welling up with tears. "Kai... No!" he tried to run towards the rubble, but Ray held him back. "Let me go! We have to help them! Tyson! Kai!" he called helplessly, trying desperately to break free from Ray's grip.

"Max, stop it!" Ray yelled angrily, but his voice was broken. Looking back, Max saw the tears streaming down the Chinese bladers face. He had never seen Ray look so heartbroken before. "Just... stop it Max! We were too late!"

Max shook his head vigorously. "No! They might still be alive!"

"Max..." Ray closed his eyes and lowered his head. "The police will search for them-"

"But I want to help!" Max tried to protest, but Ray cut him off.

"We can't help them, it's to dangerous." Ray warned, loosening his grip on the younger teen but not releasing him. They remained silent as a number of police officers made their way towards what was left of the abbey, the rest either staying to keep an eye on Max and Ray or to call for help. After a few minutes, when Max and Ray were sitting quietly in the snow, Ray whispered, "That explosion destroyed the entire abbey..."

Max glanced sideways at Ray, but refused to meet his eye. He knew what Ray was doing; he was trying to make sure Max didn't get his hopes up, so he wouldn't be as shocked when they found Tyson and Kai hadn't made it. Well, Max wasn't going to believe his friends were gone unless he had solid proof. _"Come on guys..."_ he thought hopefully, "_You're too strong to give in now, and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to either of you... Please... be ok..."_

* * *

_"T-Tyson?... Tyson wake up..."_

Tyson groaned and tried to open his eyes, but couldn't. "Wha...?" he mumbled in response to the voice, his voice slurred so much he words came out as no more then a groan. He had a terrible ringing in his ears, probably from the explosion, and the volume around him keep going up and down. Forcing his eyes open slowly he struggled to keep himself in focus, vision darkening considerable every time he tried to focus.

He was lying on his side on a cold floor, though it was cracked all over with some large parts missing. It took a moment or two for him to remember what had happened, and only when he had did he realise who had been trying to wake him. "Kai?" he croaked, blinking a few times as he tried to see his brother. A hiss of pain answered his question as to which direction Kai was. Rolling onto his stomach he looked up, spotting Kai sitting up nearly two meters away from him, looking dizzy as he swayed slightly from side-to-side. "Kai what's wrong?"

"My leg... it's stuck..." Kai hissed, falling back and lying flat on his back. When the explosion had occured most of the damage was pushed away from the boys, but a large amount of debris that hadn't been blown away had fallen from the ceiling and landed on Kai's right leg. He was trapped under the cement blocks; there was no way he could move it and Tyson wasn't even able to move. With a forced voice he asked, "Can you move?"

"Lifting a feather looks difficult right now..." Tyson answered as he lay his head down on the floor, exhausted. "We knew this would happen..."

"But it looks like it worked..." Kai muttered, glancing around the room, if you could call it that anymore. _"Dranzer... did we win...?"_ The phoenix Bitbeast had remained inside it's master, as had Dragoon, and was doing it's best to try and keep Kai alive. It had managed, though, to use it's powers to find any near-by life; none. "We won..." Kai muttered and he closed his eyes, smiling.

"Really?" Tyson sounded surprised, but relieved. "Heh... so it actually worked..." he raised his head again and looked at Kai. "You really are free now, Kai. I'm... just sorry it mightn't last long..."

"Who cares?" Kai chuckled, lying his left arm on the ground above him. "We won. We finally beat Voltaire, once and for all."

Tyson smiled and reached out one of his hands, taking Kai's in his. "We sure did..."

"Thank you Ty..." Kai muttered, his eyes fading as exhaustion began to take him over.

"You're welcome..." Tyson closed his eyes and lowered his head, unable to stay awake much longer. His grip never loosened, though, when he fell unconscious.

Kai smiled softly, at the sky above him. _"Thank you mom... I know you brought him to me..."_ His eyes drifted closed slowly as a dark shadow consumed his vision, mind falling into a peaceful unconscious state, with one last lingering thought;

_"What would have happened if I never went down to get Dranzer that night..."_

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**Edited note:** I was really grumpy writing the first one, sorry!  
To be honest I was just mad with meself for writing the chappy badly. Hope I didn't offend anyone! And, uh, the epilogues not really that short... but it's less then half the length of this, if thats any better. -sweatdrops- Um... enjoy?  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



	18. Epilogue

Welp, here it is, the Epilogue to **Kai's Family**... I won't go on anymore. Read away peeps!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade 

"This is talking"  
_'These are thoughts or writing' (e.g. books)_

** Epilogue **

_My grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari, was released from jail just weeks ago. It didn't make much of a difference to many, but under painful persuasion, I'm bound to secrecy once again...I just wish I could tell my friends; they'd help me figure something out...I wish I could tell Tyson; he seems to be, remarkably, the one that understands me the most... I can't tell him, it's to dangerous._

I'll have to just survive my grandfather alone... again...

Kai sighed as he skimmed through the journal entry, remembering all to well the night he wrote that in. It had been just after a hard day of training - one of the many over the space of five weeks - and he was on the brink of an emotional breakdown. Unfortunately he had no one to confide in, so he poured his emotions into the thick black book he called his journal. Every night it had felt good to write everything down; it seemed to take away some of the stress.

Flicking forward a few weeks he saw the dates change dramatically; what used to be a nightly entry had had about a month-long break. Stopping on the first page after the gap he noted the date - February 12th 2005 - and started reading. His writing was messier then usual and his entry very short (for him at least; his were usually either detailed or quite emotional), but he wasn't surprised, remembering the reason for not entering.

_Saturday, February 12th 2005  
On January 20th Tyson and I had been caught in an explosion we caused at the abbey while trying to stop Voltaire from controlling the world. Max and Ray had not been far away with the police when it had happened, which was very lucky. We wouldn't have stood a chance had they not been there. We made it back to the hospital but for 'some reason' we both fell into a coma. I woke up three days ago (on the 9th) but Tyson is still out cold. His condition doesn't seem to be improving._

Kai skipped down a few more entries.

_Thursday, February 17th 2005  
Tyson finally woken up this morning, but he's still very weak; he can't stay awake for more then a few hours. The doctors have told his father (and mine, odd as it is to say) that his condition seems to be improving. I hope they're right._

_Friday, February 18th 2005  
Tyson is much better today then yesterday, though he still keeps falling asleep. I know it's strange to say, but I think he's using his injuries as an excuse to sleep so much! He's his usual perky self until a doctor comes in. It really bugs him that he has to stay in bed, though. Who' have thought Tyson Granger would EVER want to get up!  
One more thing; Tyson got some great news today. It turns out that there's an operation that could fix his eyesight! It's a little risky, and it may not work, but if he's all for it, so am I!_

Kai smiled and shut the book, placing it back in a wooden box beside a number of books, photo albums and papers. He had been in a much better mood when he had put in that last entry; and after that he started writing in his diary for fun instead of emotional support. For the years that followed he took five minutes a night to fill it in. He never went a day without entering something, and he kept every journal he ever had from then on. He assumed he was just being paranoid, but after he had lost his memory on several occasions, he didn't want it to happen again! His journals were a perfect way for him to revisit the past.

Taking it down off the dresser beside his bed, Kai ran his hand over the cover of his newest journal, which he had been given for his last birthday; a black one with the name 'Kai Hiwatari' printed in the corner. He had decided to keep the Hiwatari name; dark though his past may have been he had been a Hiwatari as long as he could remember, and was determined to restore the name with good quality (and he never thought he'd ever get use to the name 'Granger'). Lucky his family were very understanding, they were the ones who gave him the journal.

Now aged twenty-seven, Kai had created a very comfortable life for himself; devoid of any indications of his past (save his journals and Beyblade). He had even opened up his own Beyblading school, though it was a public one, unlike the abbey. Tala was also working at Kai's Beyblading school (Wolfborg had managed to help him escape the explosion when he sensed the increase in Dragoon and Dranzer's powers), along with Ray. With their help, Kai's Beyblading school became the most popular and successful in the world.

As Kai placed the journal back down on the dresser and began pushing the now covered box back under the bed, a voice behind him caught his attention.

"Dad? What are you doing?"

Kai looked up from the box and smiled at the boy standing in the doorway. The boy, wearing a grey shirt, black pants and black runners, was Kai's six-year-old son, Gou Hiwatari. He looked remarkably like Kai and, after seeing so old pictures and thinking it looked 'cool', had two large triangles painted on each side of his face in the same shade of blue Kai used to use. "Just looking through some old junk, Gou."

"Again?" Gou sighed, shaking his head. Like Kai, he was quite mature for his age. "What is it about your life you have to keep looking back on? I know you were a Beyblade Champ and all, but life couldn't have been that exciting."

_"If only you knew."_ Kai thought, smiling. He pushed the box under the bed and straightened up. "Are you ready?"

The six-year-old spread out his arms as if Kai was blind. "Do I _look_ ready?"

Kai chuckled as he walked over to his son, reaching down and picking him up. "Nah, you look grubby." He held the boy above him at arms length and grinned, "I think you need a bath."

Gou eye's widened in horror at this. "Dad no! I had one yesterday!"

"You're _ly-ing_," Kai taunted, hugging the child to him and tickling him. Gou erupted in a fit of giggles and tried desperately to escape his father's grasp, to no avail. When Kai felt Gou had been tortured enough, he set the child down on the floor. When Gou wiped away the last of his tears of laughter, Kai smirked. "You're not ready."

"Huh?" Gou looked himself over and frowned, looking up at Kai quizzically. "What's wrong?"

Kai smiled and poked his son lightly in the face. "You're face paints smeared."

"Wha-?" Gou touched the side of his face, and looked at it hands. His tears had dampened the markings and caused then to run. "Aw, dad!"

"Use the waterproof stuff next time."

* * *

Kai and Gou entered the Beystadium side-by-side, though Gou had to take about three steps for every one of Kai's. As soon as they entered the main arena, though, Gou was tackled to the floor.

"Ow! What the-?" Gou opened his eyes and growled. "Ling!"

The pink-haired girl giggled happily and jumped up, looking down at the fallen boy. She was wearing a white tank, sleeveless shirt and pale pink pants and shoes. "Hi Gou!" she chirped happily, reaching a hand out to help him up. "Good to see you again."

"Where's your father?" Kai asked the young girl.

"Ya," Gou muttered as he got to his feet, "shouldn't he have your leash?"

Ling puffed up her cheeks and spun around. "Dad! Gou's making fun of me!"

"I am not!" Gou protested. A look from Kai reminded him what happened the last time he lied and he quickly added. "Well... a little, but not much!"

"He says I need a leash!" Ling yelled, pointing accusingly at Gou as her father ran over. Kai smiled as Ray stopped in front of his daughter trying to catch his breath. He was glad Gou wasn't as much of a handful as Ray's daughter, the poor guy looked exhausted.

"I'm starting to think that's a good idea," Ray panted. "Where do you get the energy? Oh, hey Kai." He waved lazily at Kai, who merely smirked in response. Ray glared back, "Oh, I'd like to see you control _her_ for a day!"

Kai shrugged. "Couldn't. Wouldn't." he answered simply, placing his hand on Gou's head. "I like this one; won't be trading any time soon."

Gou raised an eyebrow up at Kai, confused, then shrugged. "Dad, you're messing my hair."

"Heh, touchy little guy isn't he?" Ray asked, straightening up.

"I'm not little, I'm tall for my age!" Gou protest, stamping his foot hard on the ground.

"Shrimp." Ling muttered.

"Hey!"

"Uh-oh." Kai grabbed Gou just before he launched himself at the girl, holding the struggling child in his arms. "Gou behave yourself!"

"Man, can't wait 'til mine are that age."

Kai turned around to the sarcastic voice and laughed. "Ya Max, then you'll have TWO to deal with!"

"Don't remind me," Max muttered in an annoyed tone, but he was smiling all the same. Max was visiting from America, were he had a family of his own; a wife and twins, one girl and one boy. Kai was unaware whether or not the children's names really were Minnie and Tim, or whether Max had just made them up. When he asked how they were Max just smiled. "Great! Started nursery school a month ago - the Mrs. insisted. I don't see the point, really. I didn't go to nursery school and I ended up a Beyblade engineer. And a _well-paid_ Beyblade engineer, might I add."

"Well, looked like we're all here." Ray announced. "Except for-"

"We're late! We're late! We're soooo late!"

The group all exchanged confused glances - had they heard two voices saying that? - and turned to face the entrance. Sure enough it was Tyson and his five-year-old son, Makoto, both yelling Tyson's infamous 'I'm late' routine. Makoto was latched tightly around his father's shoulders as the older of the two sprinted into the stadium; late as always but still just as fast. "Hello Tyson." his friends chorused in amusement.

"Hey!" Tyson greeted, skidding to a stop as he reached the group. He was the only member of thee group who, surprisingly, didn't work with Beyblades as a profession. He had inherited the dojo from his grandfather and, though he wanted to take Kai's offer to work at the Beyblade school, he didn't have the heart to let his grandfather down. He stayed in the dojo and continued his grandfather's job of training people. His publicity as a famous Beyblader had gotton him many more students then his grandfather, though, so he was always kept busy.

Tyson looked down at Gou in confusion, who was hanging from Kai's arms, then grinned. "Hey Gou! How've you been?"

"Um..." Gou looked up at Kai then back at Tyson, smiling. "Better."

"Uncle Kai!" Makoto exclaimed, jumping off Tyson's shoulders and clinging around Kai's neck. This caused Kai to lose his grip on Gou, but the child, thankfully, didn't charge for Ling. Instead he trotted over to Tyson and reached up to him for a hug, which Tyson gave whole-heartedly.

"Man it's been to long sense we were all together!" Tyson laughed, causing the others to smile. Ruffling up Gou's hair he put the six-year-old, who quickly started fixing his hair back into place, and turned to Max, tutting. "Now now Max, we all brought our minis, why'd you have to be different?"

"Sir! 'Cause the wife say's they get air sick, Sir!" Max announced as if in the army, saluting Tyson.

"Very well, at ease soldier," Tyson muttered, saluting Max back. They still hadn't grown up.

"So, you all ready to get going?" Ray asked as he picked up Ling, sitting her up on his shoulders. They had all agreed to meet here at the Seaside Dome, at the very same Beyblade Stadium where they first became a team. With Max living in America, Kai and Ray working a lot at the Beyblade school and Tyson teaching martial arts at all hours of the day and night, the group rarely got to see each other anymore. They had always kept in contact though, and had decided to meet up once in a while. So, every few months, the group would take a week out of their busy lives and meet up (sometimes they met up more often).

Every nodded and followed Ray as he lead the way out of the Beystadium. Kai, though, feel a little behind the group, thinking to himself. He walked in silence behind the chattering group, before his thoughts were interrupted.

"Kai?"

Kai jerked out of his thoughts and looked up at Tyson, smiling. "Yeah?"

Tyson raised an eyebrow. "Don't act like I don't know you, Kai. There's something on your mind."

"No there's not."

"Yes there is." Tyson insisted, eyeing Kai suspiciously. Suddenly he gasped, "You've been down memory lane again haven't you!"

Kai folded his arms. "You say that like it's a bad thing... And how do you know this stuff?"

"Like I said, I know you." Tyson fell into step beside Kai, putting his hands in his pockets. " And I know you weren't going through memories of sunshine and rainbows; you thinking about being a Hiwatari again?" Kai nodded. "Kai, you've gotta stop worrying about that..."

"But what if I turn out like him..." Kai muttered, eyes on the ground in front of him. "I mean, I did spend most of my childhood with that man..."

Tyson shook his head. "Kai, you are nothing like Voltaire." He placed and hand on Kai's shoulder and smiled. "If you were anything like him, do you think Gou would love you as much as he does?"

Kai looked up at his son who was trotting next to Max, asking him all sorts of questions about Beyblading. Kai smiled, "No..."

"Exactly." Tyson nodded happily, patting Kai's shoulder and walking ahead of him. "You've got a new family now Kai, a _proper_ family and a good life. Forget about the old coot and enjoy it!"

Kai looked up as Tyson jogged up behind Gou and grabbed his shoulders and yelled, giving the child a scare but causing him to laugh. He smiled. Tyson was right; he had to stop worrying about the bad things in past and focus on the good things to come. After everything that he'd been through in his life, he still managed to grow into a good person and become part of a loving family.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Kai called, running to catch up with the group. His life was with them; the people who really cared about him. The people he loved. His friends.

No... not his friends...

_His family._

* * *

The End  


* * *

And so ends one of my favourite stories; **Kai's Family** (Though twas one of the hardest to write). Exactly one year ago today, this story was first posted, and now it's finally complete! Took 365 days, but it's done!  
I hope you guys enjoy it; I quite liked this ending and I hope you did to!  
Cookies to all who review(ed), you guys are the best! Thanks for your support through the entire story!  
Slán slán everyone!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  



End file.
